La chica fantasma
by idi97
Summary: la banda gorillaz se muda a una casa pero en esa casa hay una fantasma que a 2d le apareció en un sueña antes de mudarse, 2d esta enamorada de noodle pero al pareces el esta comenzando a sentir algo por la fantasma y también la fantasma esta comenzando a sentir algo por el peli azul , de quien estará enamorado 100% el peli azul? será noodle o fantasma o las dos? lean y sabrán
1. La Mudanza

**Dato importante: ****gorillaz no me pertenece, le pertenece al vocalista de cuarta y dibujante de crayones (Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett) por cierto russell tiene 30 años, murdoc 41 años, 2d 27 años y noodle 15 años**

Capitulo 1: la mudanza

Los integrantes de la banda gorillaz se mudan a una casa nueva casa, dejan los estudios Kong para ir a vivir en una casa normal, según las personas que viven cerca de esa casa las personas que ha habitado esa casa han desapareció misteriosamente o han muerto en una forma extraña o rara, también dicen que en esa casa habita un fantasma, algunos sacerdotes han ido a esa casa para exorcizar al fantasma pero no lo lograron, a esa casa han ido varios exorcistas, caza fantasmas, sacerdotes y lo de esos programas de fantasmas, todos han entrado a esa casa y han salido asustados o con los pantalones mojados o traumatizados o heridos o embromados, la mayoría salen embromados, el líder y bajista principal (claro principal porque es el único bajista)de la banda gorillaz llamado murdoc, el era un tipo de piel de color verde, con cabello sucio de color negro, el siempre a llevado un collar con una cruz invertida y es de poca higiene, el avía aceptado vivir en esa casa porque estaba en descuento y también porque logro bajarle más el precio porque se acostó con la mujer que trabaja en bienes raíces, una noche antes de la mudanza estaba un peli azul con ojos completamente negros, el era delgado y alto, el chico se llamaba Stuart y le dicen 2d, el estaba junto con una adolecente de pelo violeta que le tapaba sus hermosos ojos de color verde, ella era delgada y con rasgos japoneses, la chica se llamaba miho y le dicen noodle, ella estaba ayudando a 2d a empacar las cosas de el, la habitación del chico estaba llena de cajas, cada caja tenía algo escrito

- 2d, donde dejo esta pelotita? – pregunto noodle con una pelotita de la sirenita en la mano

- en la caja de cosas importantes – dijo 2d señalando una caja con el nombre de "cosas importantes" y noodle fue a esa caja a meter la pelotita, esa pelotita es muy importante para 2d porque noodle se la regalo cuando ella era pequeña

- oye 2d, ya terminamos de empacar? – pregunto noodle

- sí, solamente me falta guardar esta ropa, ya te puedes ir si quieres – dijo 2d doblando unas camisetas

- nos vemos – dijo noodle dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que 2d se sonrojara y se fue

- noodle siempre tan cariñosa y tan hermosas – dijo 2d en voz baja y siguió doblando la ropa, después que término de doblar la ropa la guardo en una caja y se fue a dormir

"estaba un chico de pelo azul caminado por la calle, en una noche lluviosas, la calle estaba vacío era iluminada por algunos postes, el chico camino hasta que vio algo que brillaba a lo lejos de la carretera, el comenzó a correr para ver que era ese brillo, cuando se acerco se dio cuenta que era una chica de pelo largo con un flequillo que le llegaba un poco debajo de las cejas, la chica era completamente blanca hasta su pelo y la ropa que usaba eran blanca

- hola – dijo el chico

- hola – dijo la chica con cara triste

- porque estas triste? – pregunto el chico

- no te puedo decir – dijo la chica

- buen, soy Stuart pero me puedes decir 2d – dijo el chico extendiendo la mano esperando que la chica se presentara y le apretara la mano

- soy Elizabeth – dijo la chica pero no le apretó la mano a 2d y el retiro la mano

- te puedo decir eliza o eli? – pregunto 2d

- claro – dijo la chica

- eliza, que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche, no deberías estar en tu casa o en algun lugar? – pregunto 2d

- no puedo ir a donde debo ir – dijo eliza mirando el piso triste

- porque? – pregunto 2d

- si te lo digo te asustarías – dijo eliza

- asustarme? – dijo 2d confundido

- si – dijo eliza

- que te parece si yo te cuento algo que me paso y tú me cuentas lo que te paso – dijo 2d

- vale – dijo eliza

- vez mis ojos completamente negro? – pregunto 2d señalando sus ojos

- si – dijo eliza "como no verlos" pensó ella mirando a 2d

- están hundidos – dijo 2d

- hundidos? – repitió la chica

- sí, tuve un accidente hace tiempo, yo trabajaba en una tienda de pianos hasta que mi amigo murdoc quiso robar la tienda, el choco la tienda con su auto, cuando choco la tienda con su auto yo estaba en el mostrador, no me di cuentas que el auto se que aproximaba hacia mí y la defensa del auto me choco la cara haciendo que se mi hundiera un ojo y dejándome en coma, a mi amigo murdoc lo mandaron a cuidarme porque el me dejo en coma, un día el me metió en un auto y trato de hacer un derrape de 360 con el auto, yo iba en la parte trasera del auto, cuando él lo estaba haciendo yo salí disparado, me choque con el parabrisas y aterrice de cara contra el suelo hundiéndome el otro ojo y despertándome del coma – dijo 2d

- después de eso seguís considerando al tal murdoc como tu amigo? - dijo eliza

- sí, es tu turno de contar – dijo 2d

- bueno, tu también tuve algo así como un accidente hace tiempo – dijo eliza

- enserio? – dijo 2d

- sí, pero a diferencia del tuyo es que no me hundió los ojos y no sobreviví – dijo eliza

- eres un f-fantasma? – pregunto 2d asustado

- si – dijo eliza

- d-dime que te paso – dijo 2d

- lo que paso fue que…FACE-ACHE DESPIERTA!"

- qué?! – dijo 2d antes de caerse de la cama – auch! – dijo 2d cuando ya estaba en el piso

- oye face-ache, ya estás listo para irnos? – pregunto murdoc de mala gana

- si – respondió 2d mientras se levantaba del piso

- te veo en el desayuno – dijo murdoc y se fue

- si – dijo 2d en voz baja "todo fue un sueño" pensó stu, luego se cambio y se fue a desayunar

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell, noodle y murdoc desayunando huevos con tocino

- buenos días – dijo 2d entrando a la cocina

- buenos días – dijeron noodle y russell

- malos días – dijo murdoc mientras que 2d se acercaba a noodle y le daba un beso en la cabeza, luego se fue a un estante y busco un cereal, una cuchara y un bol, no tenía que buscar la leche porque ya estaba en la mesa, después de buscar el cereal se sentó entre murdoc y noodle

- idiota terminaste de empacar? – pregunto murdoc

- si, noodle me ayudo ayer – respondió 2d mientras se servía cereal en el bol

- ja, una niña te debe ayudar a empacar, que patético - dijo murdoc

- en primera no soy una niña, en segunda 2d no es patético – dijo noodle

"noodle siempre me defiende" pensó 2d y se quedo viendo a noodle

- cuando acabamos de desayunar debemos prepararnos para irnos a la nueva casa, no se olviden llevar todas la cajas o maletas que empacaron a la sala - dijo russell y 2d asistió

- si – dijo noodle triste

"no me gusta verla triste" pensó 2d mirando a noodle – vele el lado bueno – dijo 2d

- cual? – pregunto noodle

- que harás nuevos amigos y amigas – dijo 2d

- sí, pero que no pasa de la amistad – dijo russell

- si – dijo noodle

- nos vemos face-ache, gordo y princesa – dijo murdoc levantándose de la silla y se fue

- 2d te pasa algo? – pregunto noodle a 2d que estaba viendo la pared con cara de pensativo

- qué? No me pasa nada – dijo 2d mientras comenzaba a comer su cereal

- te noto distraído – dijo noodle mirando a 2d

- distraído? – dijo 2d

- si – dijo russell

- estoy bien, no se preocupen por mi – dijo 2d

- si tú lo dices – dijo russell y siguió desayudando

"no entiendo aun porque soñé con ese fantasma?" se pregunto 2d mientras comía su cereal

"qué bonito es 2d" pensó noodle sonriendo mientras comía su desayuno

"que bonito es el desayuno" penso russell mientras desayunaba

* * *

Minutos después

Cuando ellos acabaron su desayuno cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación para prepararse y dejar sus cajas o maletas con sus pertenencias en la sala, 2d acababa de a ver dejado sus cajas y maletas en la sala y decidió ir a ver a noodle para saber si ya termino o si ella necesitaba ayuda, noodle estaba en su habitación metiendo unos libro en una caja hasta que alguien toco la puerta

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- si eres murdoc no pases! – dijo noodle mientras seguía guardando libro

- soy 2d – dijo Stuart entrando a la habitación de noodle

- ya casi termino de empacar – dijo noodle

- déjame ayudarte – dijo 2d agarrando una caja

- no te quiero molestar – dijo noodle

- no me molesta, además tu me ayudaste a empacar mis cosas, ahora yo te ayudo – dijo 2d con la caja en su manos

- gracias – dijo noodle mientras seguía guardando cosas en cajas

- de nada, te la voy a llevar a la sala – dijo 2d y se fue a la sala a dejar la caja, después volvió y llevo algunas cajas o maletas de noodle a la sala, noodle también llevo algunas cajas o maletas, cuando terminaron se sentaron en el sofá esperando que russell y murdoc estuvieran listo para irse

- gracias 2d – dijo noodle y le dio un beso en la mejilla a 2d, haciendo que él se sonrojara, cuando noodle dejo de besar la mejilla de 2d, el miro a otra parte para que noodle no se diera cuenta que se sonrojo

- d-de n-nada – dijo 2d nervioso mirando a la pared

- idiota, princesa ya están listo? – pregunto murdoc entrando a la sala con unas cajas y junto con russell que también llevaba algunas cajas

- sip – respondieron noodle y 2d

- oye murdoc, te llevaras tu winnebagon? – pregunto 2d mientras se levantaba del sofá

- claro idiota – dijo murdoc dejando las cajas que llevaba en el piso – yo conduciré mi precioso winnebagon y russell los llevara a la casa – dijo murdoc y se fue

- vamos a esperara a los tipos para que se lleven las cajas, muebles, maletas y cosas – dijo russell

- si – dijeron noodle y 2d, luego esperaron unos minutos y llegaron los tipos que se llevaron las cajas, muebles, maletas y cosas a un camión, después russell, 2d y noodle se fueron en el jeeg a la casa, los tipos que llevaban las cosas los siguieron en su camión

* * *

Horas después

Russell, los tipos del camión, 2d y noodle llegaron a la casa, cuando llegaron vieron a murdoc fumando un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en su winnebagon que estaba estacionado al frente del garaje de la casa, la casa era de dos pisos, de color blanco, después de mirar la casa desde el carro, russell, noodle y 2d se bajaron del auto, cuando ellos se bajaron murdoc tiro su cigarrillo al piso y luego se acerco a los demás

- porque tardaron? – pregunto murdoc

- porque 2d tenía ganas de ir al baño – respondió russell

- lo siento murdoc – dijo 2d

- idiota – dijo murdoc y se fue a su winnebagon

* * *

Dentro de la casa

En el ático avía algunos muebles viejos tapados por una sabana vieja, también avía un baúl viejo y una silueta de una chica, la silueta de la chica era completamente blanca hasta el cabello largo era blanco, parecía que estaba mirando por la ventana circular

- nuevos inquilinos, le daré la bienvenida en la noche – dijo la chica blanca mirando por la ventana a noodle, russell y a 2d – el chico azul no lo abre visto antes? – dijo la chica y se puso a pensar

* * *

En otra parte de la casa

Estaban russell, noodle y 2d parados en la entrada de la casa al frente de las escaleras mientras que los tipos del camión entraban con cajas o maletas o muebles

- bueno, la casa es grande, tiene garaje, sótano, ático, sala, comedor, cocina, tres baños, seis o siete habitaciones, patio trasero y delantero – dijo russell mientras leía una hoja – ya se pueden ir a buscar una habitación - dijo russell

- si! – dijeron 2d y noodle, luego ellos dos subieron las escaleras y se pusieron a escoger una habitación

- yo quiero esta – dijo noodle abriendo la puerta una habitación grande

- yo me quedo con esta – dijo 2d señalando una habitación que estaba casi al final del pasillo, cerca de la ultima puerta que era la puerta del ático

- nos vemos 2d – dijo noodle y entro en su nueva habitación

- nos vemos – dijo 2d antes de que noodle entrara a su habitación, después 2d entro y vio su nueva habitación

* * *

En la sala

Estaba russell guiando a los tipos para que dejen los muebles donde él quería

- un poco más a la izquierda – dijo russell y dos tipos movieron el sofá un poco a la izquierda

- ya? – dijo uno de los tipo

- si ya, pueden dejar algunas cajas por ahí, ya vuelvo – dijo russell y se fue en dirección a las escaleras, las subió y fue en tocando cada puerta en búsqueda de noodle y 2d, russell toco una puerta y le abrió noodle

- qué pasa? – pregunto noodle cuando abrió la puerta

- nada, solamente quería ver como estas – dijo russell

- estoy bien – dijo noodle

- sabes dónde está 2d? – pregunto russell

- está en esa habitación – dijo noodle señalando la penúltima habitación

- gracias princesa – dijo russell

- de nada russell – dijo noodle entrando a su habitación, russell se fue a la habitación de 2d

- oye d! – decía russell mientras tocaba la puerta

- que pasa russ? – pregunto 2d abriendo la puerta

- nada – dijo russell

- porque me llamaste? – pregunta 2d

- para ver como estas – dijo russell

- me veo bien – dijo 2d

- nos vemos d – dijo russell y se fue a arreglar la casa, 2d entro a su habitación y se sentó en su cama

"siento una presencia extraña" pensó 2d pero no le dio importancia y siguió ordenando su cuarto

* * *

Horas después

Ya era de noche estaban todos en el comedor cenando excepto murdoc que estaba en su winnebagon

- que rico esta la cena russ – dijo 2d mientras comía

- si 2d tiene razón – dijo noodle

- gracias, noodle mañana tienes que ir a la escuela – dijo russell

- si – dijo noodle

- que vas a hacer mañana russell? – pregunto 2d

- voy a ir a los estudios Kong – dijo russell

- para qué? – preguntaron noodle y 2d

- es que se me olvido algo muy importante – dijo russell "como se me pudo olvidar mi diario" pensó russell

- me voy a quedar solo en casa – dijo 2d

- no vas a estar solo, vas a estar con murdoc – dijo russell

- eso es peor – dijo 2d y siguieron con su cena, cuando acabaron cada uno se fue a su propia habitación

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba 2d con su pijama de piolin leyendo una revista de zombie mientras estaba acostado en su cama

"ya me aburrió" pensó 2d dejando la revista en su mesita de luz y se sentó en la cama "mejor voy a ver que hay en el ático" pensó 2d y se fue al ático

* * *

En el ático

Estaba la chica blanca flotando en el aire en posición de acostada, hasta que sintió que alguien venia al ático y se escondió detrás de unos muebles viejos

"quien es tan idiota para venir a un ático en la noche" pensó la chica y 2d entro al ático con una linterna del rey leon

- este lugar me asusta – dijo 2d en voz baja pero la chica lo escucho

- este lugar te asusta? – pregunto la chica apareciendo detrás de 2d

- s-si – respondió 2d asustado sin mirara atrás de el

- no mojes los pantalones de piolin – dijo la chica en el oído de 2d

- n-no – dijo 2d

- me pareces conocido, no te abre visto antes? – dijo la chica

- n-no se – dijo 2d y la chica le dio la vuelta a él para que la viera – tu eres la chica de mi sueño – dijo 2d mirando a la chica blanca

- y tu eres el chico que vi en mi sueño – dijo la chica

- te llamas elizabeth pero me dejaste llamarte eliza o eli – dijo 2d

- y tú te llamas 2d – dijo eliza

- sí, eres un fantasma? – pregunto 2d

- sip – respondió eliza

- porque estás ahí? – pregunto 2d

- porque yo vivía aquí – respondió eliza

- no deberías esta en el cielo – dijo 2d

- sí pero primero me debo vengar de unas personas – dijo eliza

- bueno – dijo 2d

- quienes son esa personas que se mudaron contigo? – pregunto eliza

- el tipo grande es russell, el tipo verde y feíto es murdoc, la chica bonita, dulce y simpática es noodle – dijo 2d

- a ti te gusta noodle? – pregunto eliza

- n-no... t-tal v-vez...s-si – dijo 2d nervioso y sonrojado

- nos vemos peli azul – dijo eliza y desapareció

- se fue – dijo 2d y luego se fue a su habitación a dormir

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle dormida tranquila en su cama hasta que su cama comenzó a moverse de la nada

- que está pasando? – pregunto noodle asusta despertándose, cuando noodle se despertó la cama se dejo de mover

- hola noodle – dijo una voz femenina

- quien eres? – pregunto noodle asustada

- alguien – dijo la voz y algunas cosas de noodle se comenzaron a mover solas

- ah! – grito noodle asustada

- no grites - dijo la voz y aparece eliza al frente de noodle – soy elizabeth pero me puedes decir eli o eliza o pesadilla – dijo la fantasma

- porque me asustas? – pregunto noodle asustada

- porque es mi trabajo y trabajo todos los días, nos vemos – dijo eliza - por cierto bienvenida - dijo eliza antes de desapareser

"mejor me voy a ir a dormir con 2d" pensó noodle y se fue corriendo a la habitación de 2d

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba Stuart dormido hasta que

TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK

- ya va! – dijo 2d despertándose y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió vio a noodle asustada

- 2d puedo dormir contigo? – pregunto noodle apenada, sonrojada y asustada

- claro, pasa – dijo 2d y le dio espacio para que noodle entrara

- gracias – dijo noodle entrando y se acostó en la cama de 2d

- de nada – dijo 2d acostándose alado de noodle, cuando sintió a noodle cerca de él se sonrojo y se durmieron los dos sonrojados

* * *

En la habitación de russell

Estaba el gordo dormido y roncando hasta que su cuarto se comenzó a mover pero no lo despertaron, luego el cuarto se movió mas fuerte pero russell no se despertó

- que pasa aquí? esto gordo no se despierte – dijo eliza molestas y pateo a russell para que se despertara pero no se despertó – despierta maldito gordo! – grito eliza pero no despertó a russell y se fue

* * *

En el winnebagon

Estaba murdoc inconsciente en el piso alrededor de barias botellas y aparece eliza

- está vivo o muerto? – se pregunto eliza mientras tocaba a murdoc con su pie

- no jodas idiota – hablo dormido murdoc

- idiota tu – dijo eliza molesta

- idiota, fea – dijo murdoc dormido

- idiota iguana, alcohólica, horrenda! – dijo eliza molesta y desapareció

* * *

En el ático

Estaba eliza sentada en su baúl mirando el piso

- viéndole el lado bueno asuste a la chica – dijo eliza y se acostó en el aire – algún día iré al cielo y me vengare de esa personas – dijo eliza y se durmió

**Fin del primer capitulo **

**Si le gusto lo sigo**

**Si no le gusto igual lo sigo **

**Si le encanto lo sigo**

**Si no le encanto lo sigo **


	2. Vladimir

Capitulo 2: Vladimir

A la mañana siguiente

Estaba 2d y noodle dormidos en la habitación de 2d, hasta que él se despierta y sintió a alguien que lo abrasaba, cuando abrió los ojos descubrió que era noodle, cuando la vio el se sonrojo y se puso nerviosos, después el se sentó en su cama

- buenos días – dijo noodle despertandose y sentándose alado de 2d

- buenos días princesa – dijo 2d y le dio a noodle un beso en la frente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara

- 2d, me voy a mi habitación – dijo noodle sonrojada mientras se levantaba de la cama

- si – dijo 2d y noodle se fue "donde estará mi revista de zombie?" se pregunto mentalmente 2d mientras miraba a todas parte de su habitación en búsqueda de la revista que él estaba leyendo ayer, cuando la encontró la agarro y se puso a leerla

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell cocinando el desayuno con un delantal que decía "no hagas que envenene tu comida murdoc"

- hola russell – dijo noodle mientras entraba a la cocina y le dio un beso en la mejilla a russell

- hola princesa – dijo russell cuando noodle le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego ella se sentó en la mesa esperando se desayuno

- russell que hiciste de desayunar? – pregunto noodle

- panqueques – respondió russell y le dio a noodle un plato con varios panqueques

- gracias – dijo noodle cuando russell le dio el plato con panqueques

- de nada – dijo russell y siguió cocinado panqueques - sabes dónde está 2d? – pregunto russell

- debe estar en su habitación – dijo noodle mientras comenzaba a desayunar y entra a la cocina murdoc con cara de amargado

- buenos días – dijeron noodle y russell

- hola – dijo murdoc y se sentó en la mesa alado de noodle

- toma murdoc – dijo russell entregándole a murdoc un plato con panqueques, después de que russell le entregara el plato a murdoc, el comenzó a comer como un animal desesperado – deja de comer como un animal y come como un humano – dijo russell mirado como murdoc devoraba los pobres panqueques

- calla gordo – dijo murdoc con la boca llena y siguió devorando los panqueques

- hola – dijo 2d entrando a la cocina mientras que leía una revista de zombie

- buenos días – dijeron russell y noodle

- oye idiota, te diste cuenta que llevas puesto tu pijama – dijo murdoc

- si – dijo 2d y se sentó sin despegar la vista de la revista

- toma d – dijo russell y le dio a 2d un plato con panqueques, luego russell agarro un plato con 52 panqueques y se sentó a comer

- ya termine – dijo murdoc y se fue

- creo que un mono tiene más modales que murdoc – dijo russell

- si – dijo noodle

- noodle, termina rápido tu desayuno o si no llegaras tarde a la escuela – dijo russell y noodle comenzó a comer un poco mas rápido

- ya termine – dijo noodle cuando termino de comer el desayuno

- ve arriba y busca tus cosas para la escuela – dijo russell y noodle se fue a su habitación a buscar sus cosas para la escuela

- que es la cosa importante que tienes que ir a buscar a los estudios Kong? – pregunto 2d

- algo – dijo russell

- porque no me decís que cosas es? – pregunto 2d

- porque… he notado como miras a noodle – dijo russell tratando de cambiar el tema

- no me cambies el tema – dijo 2d

- porque miras tanto a noodle? – pregunto russell

- que no me cambies el tema – dijo 2d

- russell! Ya estoy lista! – dijo noodle parada al frente de la puerta de la cocina con su mochila y sus libros

- nos vemos d – dijo russell y se dirigió a la salida

- nos vemos 2d – dijo noodle acercándose a 2d y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el se sonrojara y luego noodle se fue

- adiós – dijo 2d

- hola peli azul – dijo eliza apareciendo al frente de 2d

- ah! – grito 2d asustado cuando eliza se le apareció al frente de el

- se supone que debes decir hola, no gritar como una niña – dijo eliza

- Hola – dijo 2d – que haces aquí? – pregunto 2d

- no puedo está en mi cocina? – dijo eliza

- claro que puedes estar – dijo 2d

- oye peli azul, donde están las demás personas que se mudaron contigo? – pregunto eliza

- creo que murdoc está en su winnebagon – dijo 2d pensando

"así se llama la lata de atún con ruedas que esta estacionada al frente de la casa" pensó eliza

- russell se fue a los estudios Kong a buscar algo – dijo 2d

"el gordo que duerme pesado" pensó eliza

- y noodle se fue a la escuela – dijo 2d

- la chica que te gusta - dijo eliza mientras jugaba con un tenedor, cuando ella dijo eso sintió algo como rabia hacia noodle y también hizo que 2d se sonrojara

- yo no he dicho eso, en voz alta – dijo 2d sonrojado y eliza desapareció "no entiendo a los fantasma" pensó 2d y se fue a su habitación

* * *

En el ático

Estaba eliza acostada en su baúl mirando el cielo por la ventana

- no entiendo, porque siento algo como rabia cuando el peli azul se sonroja por la culpa de noodle o cuando habla de ella? – se pregunto eliza y luego aparece un loro de color blanco detrás de ella y ella no se dio cuenta

- hola – dijo el loro

- hola Vladimir – dijo eliza

- quien es el peli azul? – pregunto el loro llamado vladimir

- un chico, escuchaste lo que dije? – pregunto eliza

- sí y sé que te pasa – dijo vladimir

- que me pasa? – pregunto eliza

- esta celosa de esa chica llamado noodle – dijo vladimir

- celosa yo? – dijo eliza

- si – dijo el loro

- jajajajaja, buena broma plumífero – dijo eliza mientras se reía

- no es una broma idiota – dijo vladimir molesto

- escucha plumífero, no sentí celos estando viva y tú crees que lo voy a sentir ahora que estoy muerta – dijo eliza

- si – dijo vladimir

- pues estas equivocado – dijo eliza y desapareció

"mejor voy a ver al peli azul" pensó vladimir y desapareció

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba 2d sentado en su cama mientras jugaba resident evil en su laptop

- muere zombie! – decía 2d mientras jugaba, luego aparece vladimir detrás de 2d y lo mira de arriba abajo

"se parece a él" pensó vladimir mirando a 2d

- elizabeth eres tú? – pregunto 2d poniendo pausa al juego y mirando hacia atrás de el

-no soy elizabeth – dijo el loro

- ya me di cuenta, eliza no es un ave, quien eres? – pregunto 2d mirando a vladimir

- soy vladimir, también era y soy la mascota de elizabeth – dijo el loro

- mucho gusto vladimir – dijo 2d

- porque pensaste que era elizabeth? – pregunto vladimir mientras se paraba en el borde de la cama

- es que sentí un escalofrió – dijo 2d

- eso lo explico – dijo vladimir – tu eres mudaste ayer, cierto? – dijo el loro

- si – dijo 2d

- has hablado elizabeth? – pregunto vladimir

- si – respondió 2d

- ella te hablo de un chico? – pregunto el loro

- de un chico? – dijo 2d confundido

- si de un chico – dijo vladimir

- ella no me ha hablado de un chico – dijo 2d

-bueno, hasta luego – dijo vladimir y desapareció

- otro fantasma más – dijo 2d en voz baja y siguió jugando con su laptop

* * *

En el techo de la casa

Estaba eliza sentada en el techo abrazando sus piernas mientras miraba el cielo, hasta que apareció el loro vladimir

- ya sé porque sientes celos de noodle, es porque el peli azul se parece a… - el loro no pudo terminar de hablar porque eliza lo interrumpió

- cállate! – grito eliza molesta – no quiero que hables de el – dijo eliza en voz baja pero vladimir la escucho

- porque? – pregunto vladimir

- porque me lo recuerdas – dijo eliza triste

- pero eso paso hace tiempo – dijo vladimir

- que importa, cuando lo recuerdo me pongo muy triste – dijo eliza

- pero debiste a verlo superado hace tiempo – dijo el loro

- pero todavía no lo supero – dijo eliza triste

- pues deberías superarlo – dijo vladimir

- no voy a tomar consejos de un loro muerto – dijo eliza y desapareció

- creo que lo recordó – dijo el loro muerto

* * *

Unas horas después

- 2d ya llegamos! – dijo russell cuando entro a la casa con noodle

- russell, ya encontraste lo que estabas buscando en los estudios Kong? – pregunto noodle mientras dejaba su mochila en el piso

- sí, lo encontré – dijo russell mientras escondía su diario debajo de su camiseta

- hola – dijo 2d mientras baja por las escaleras

- hola – dijo noodle

- hola d – dijo russell y se fue

- como te fue en la escuela? – pregunto 2d cuando estaba parado al frente de noodle

- bien – respondió noodle

- quieres ir a jugar Xbox en mi habitación? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo noodle y se fue con 2d a la habitación de él a jugar

* * *

Minutos después

Estaban noodle y 2d jugando mortal kombat en el Xbox de 2d, noodle estaba sentada en la cama de 2d y el estaba sentado en el piso

- vamos sub-zero! – decía 2d mientras jugaba

- vamos noob saibot! – decía noodle jugado

- sub-zero es el mejor! – grito 2d

- te equivocas! El mejor es noob saibot! – grito noodle

- NOOOO! – grito 2d cuando noodle estaba a punto de ganarle

- SIIIIIIIII! – grito noodle cuando gano

- NOOOOOOO SUB-ZERO! – grito 2d cuando noob saibot mato a sub-zero

- tranquilo 2d es un juego – dijo noodle

- asesino – dijo 2d mirando la tele y señalando a noob saibot

- 2d es un juego – dijo noodle

- pero el mato a sub-zero – dijo 2d

- sub-zero está vivo – dijo noodle y abrazo a 2d, en la pantalla de la tele mostraron a sub-zero vivo

- si! Sub-zero está vivo – dijo 2d feliz con un leve sonrojo debido al abrazo de noodle

- si – dijo noodle y le dio un beso en la mejilla a 2d, haciendo que él se sonrojara – 2d te pasa algo? – pregunto noodle mirando a 2d

- n-no, porque preguntas? – pregunto 2d

- porque tienes la cara roja – dijo noodle y 2d mira a otro lado

- mi cara no está roja – dijo 2d mientras miraba cualquier cosa menos noodle

- si lo está – dijo noodle

- no lo está – dijo 2d

- si lo está – dijo noodle

- no lo está – dijo 2d

- si lo está – dijo noodle

- no lo está – dijo 2d

- si lo está – dijo noodle

- no lo está – dijo 2d

- si lo está – dijo noodle

- no lo está – dijo 2d

- no lo está – dijo noodle

- si lo está – dijo 2d

- caíste – dijo noodle mientras se reía

- rayos – dijo 2d "noodle tiene una bonita risa" pensó 2d

- oye 2d – dijo noodle llamando la atención de Stuart

- si? Qué pasa? – dijo 2d mirando a noodle

- tú has notado cosas raras en esta casa? – pregunto noodle

- cosas raras? – dijo 2d

- sí, cosas raras o extrañas o paranormal – dijo noodle

- como qué? – pregunto 2d

- no sé, tal vez cosas con voces raras o cosas que se mueven solas o actividad paranormal o fantasma o temblores o cosas de ese estilo – dijo noodle

- elizabeth – dijo 2d en voz baja

- que dijiste? – pregunto noodle

- nada – dijo 2d

- bueno – dijo noodle - tengo que ir a hacer la tarea – dijo noodle y se fue

- eliza! – dijo 2d cuando noodle se fue

- pasada algo peliazul? – pregunto eliza apareciendo al frente de 2d

- ah! – Grito 2d asustado – puedes dejar de aparecerte al frente mío? – pregunto 2d

- nop – dijo eliza – porque me llamaste? – pregunto eliza

- porque te quiero hacer unas preguntas – dijo 2d

- vamos pregunta peliazul – dijo eliza

- tú has asustado a alguna persona? – pregunto 2d

- descríbeme o dime el nombre de las personas – dijo eliza

- has asustado a murdoc? – pregunto 2d

- nop – dijo eliza

- has asustado a russell? – pregunto stu

- no, no lo logre tiene el sueño pesado – dijo eliza

- has asustado a noodle? – pregunto stuart

- no porque no sabía que los fideos se asustan – dijo eliza

- no, me estoy refiriendo a noodle la chica hermosa de cabello violeta y de ojos de un hermoso color verde – dijo 2d

- ya se a quien te refieres, la chica que se asusta fácil – dijo eliza

- porque la has asustado? – pregunto 2d

- porque soy un fantasma, asustar es mi trabajo – dijo eliza

- ok, entiendo – dijo 2d

- por cierto un plumífero fantasma se ha acercado a ti? – pregunto eliza

- sip, me dijo que se llamaba vladimir y que tú eras o eres su dueña – dijo 2d

- el te hablo de un…chico? – pregunto eliza

- me pregunto si tú me avías hablado de un chico – dijo 2d

- plumífero metiche – dijo eliza en voz baja

- que dijiste? – pregunto 2d

- nada – dijo eliza

- quien es el chico de quien me ha preguntado el loro y tú? – pregunto 2d

- alguien – dijo eliza y desapareció

- quien será ese alguien? – se pregunto 2d mientras se sentaba en el piso

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba noodle en su habitación, sentada en su escritorio terminado su tarea con cara de aburrida, a noodle la faltaba poquito para acabar, mientras que ella terminaba 2d entro por la puerta en silencio y se sentó en la cama de noodle

- termine! – dijo noodle feliz cuando acabo

- bien hecho noodle! – dijo 2d y noodle voltio a verlo

- hola 2d, desde cuando estás aquí? – pregunto noodle levantándose de la silla del escritorio y luego se estiro

- desde hace unos segundos – dijo 2d levantándose de la cama de noodle

"qué bonito es 2d" pensó noodle mirando a 2d

- oye noodle – dijo 2d llamando la atención de noodle

- sí, que pasa? – pregunto noodle mirando a 2d

- bueno, me preguntaba que si quieres ir a investigar el ático conmigo? – pregunto 2d

- a-al a-ático? – dijo noodle

- si, a-al a-ático, si quieres acompáñame o si no quieres no vayamos – dijo 2d

- voy contigo – dijo noodle

- bueno, vamos al ático – dijo 2d y los dos se fueron al ático

* * *

En el ático

Estaban vladimir y eliza, vladimir estaba volando por todo el ático mientras que eliza estaba acostada en un viejo sofá mirando el techo

- estas molesta? – pregunto vladimir

- nop – dijo eliza seria

- porque estas con cara de molesta? – pregunto el loro

- no tengo cara de molesta, es mi cara seria – dijo eliza

- parece mas de molestas que de seria – dijo vladimir

- pero es de seria – dijo eliza

- vamos a asustar personas, eso te animara – dijo vladimir

- no tengo ganas – dijo eliza

- no tienes ganas o sabes que yo asusto más que tu – dijo vladimir

- te equivocas! Yo asusto más que tu loro! – dijo eliza

- demuéstralo – dijo vladimir y se fue con eliza a asustar personas, después de unos minutos entraron 2d y noodle al ático

- mira cuantos muebles con sabanas blancas encima – dijo noodle mientras que seguía a 2d

- a ver, donde esta? – se pregunto 2d mientras caminaba mirando todas las partes del ático

- que estas buscando? – pregunto noodle parada detrás de 2d

- no se – dijo 2d mientras miraba el ático

- que abra en ese baúl? – se pregunto noodle mirando el baúl

- no sé, vamos a ver – dijo 2d acercándose al baúl – está cerrado con llave – dijo 2d tratando de abrir el baúl

- debe a ver una llave por aquí – dijo noodle mirando el ático – ya sé donde esta – dijo noodle y se acerco a una pequeña alfombra y la levanto – aquí está la llave – dijo noodle agarrando la llave y luego la mostro

- me la das? – pregunto 2d mientras que noodle se acercaba a el

- claro – dijo noodle y le dio la llave a 2d

- gracias – dijo 2d recibiendo la llave y luego se puso a tratar de abrir el baúl

"que abra dentro del cofre?" pensó noodle mirando a 2d tratado de abrir el baúl

"falta poco….ya casi….." pensó 2d – ya esta, lo abrí – dijo 2d abriendo el baúl y encontrándose con…

**Fin del capitulo 2, nos vemos!**


	3. El Baúl De Malos Recuerdos

**hola, tarde en subir el capitulo porque me regalaron una nueva laptop que tiene el maldito Windows 8, ese Windows me estresa mas que mi mama, no los jodo mas y hay esta el capitulo **

Capitulo 3: El Baúl De Malos Recuerdos

Cuando 2d abrió el baúl se encontró con varias hojas, documentos, periódicos viejos, cosas pequeñas y algunas fotos

- mira todos los papeles que hay – dijo noodle mirando el interior del baúl

- si – dijo 2d agarrando unos periódicos – mira este periódico es de hace 70 años atrás – dijo 2d mirando la fecha del periódico

- es de hace tiempo, los periódicos son más viejos que murdoc – dijo noodle

- no puedo creer que algo es más viejo de murdoc – dijo 2d

- pues créelo porque lo es – dijo noodle

- mira este periódico habla de un horrendo asesinato – dijo 2d mirando el periódico

- mira hay mas periódicos en el baúl – dijo noodle mirando el periódico que estaba dentro del baúl y 2d agarro ese periódico que estaba dentro del baúl

- este es de hace 72 años y habla de un accidente – dijo 2d mirando el periódico

- porque será que estos periódicos estén en este baúl? – dijo noodle

- no se – dijo 2d

- préstame el de 72 años atrás – dijo noodle y 2d le dio el periódico viejo

- toma, yo voy a ver el de 70 años atrás – dijo 2d y los dos se pusieron a leeré los periódicos viejos

- este habla de un chico que murió en un accidente de auto – dijo noodle

- enserio? – dijo 2d

- sí y mira el chico que murió se parece a ti pero el tenia ojos normales – dijo noodle mostrando la parte del periódico donde muestra la foto de un chico con pelo azul y ojos celeste

- tienes razón él se parece a mí pero con ojos normales – dijo 2d mirando la foto del chico – como se llamaba? – pregunto 2d

- se llamaba Stanly, murió a los 20 años – dijo noodle

- era muy joven - dijo 2d

- sí, que dice el periódico que tienes en la mano? – pregunto noodle

- habla de un asesinato en una casa – dijo 2d leyendo el primer párrafo del periódico – dice que dos asesinos entraron a una casa mientras que todos dormían, mataron a toda la familia excepto a una chica, a ella la violaron y la maltrataron, aquí dice que la chica logro escapar de su casa cuando los asesinos estaban distraídos, pero cuando ella estaba cruzando la calle de al frente de su casa mientras pedía ayuda a gritos, un carro no la vio y la atropello, haciendo que ella muriera al frente de su casa – dijo 2d leyendo el periódico

- pobre chica, como se llamaba? – pregunto noodle

- a ver – dijo 2d y comenzó a buscar el nombre y la foto de la chica - ella se llamaba…- a 2d no le salían las palabras de la boca debido a lo sorprendido que estaba

- se llamaba? – dijo noodle

- E-Elizabeth – dijo 2d

- cuántos años tienes? – pregunto noodle

- 22 años – dijo 2d

- también era muy joven, pobre con todo lo que sufrió antes de morir – dijo noodle

"no puede ser eliza, tal vez es una chica que se llamaba igual que ella" pensó 2d

- hay una foto de la chica? – pregunto noodle

- creo – dijo 2d

- me la muestra? – pregunto noodle

- sí, espera – dijo 2d y se puso a buscar la foto de la chica – mira - dijo 2d mostrando la foto, la chica se parecía a eliza pero viva, con el pelo negro y ojos celeste

- era muy bonita – dijo noodle

- si – dijo 2d "y lo sigue siendo" pensó 2d "que acabo de pensar?" pensó el peli azul

- mira hay algunas fotos de esa chica – dijo noodle agarrando algunas fotos y luego las comenzó a ver

- mira en esta foto sale esa chica y el chico que se parece a mí – dijo 2d viendo una foto donde sale eliza abrazando al chico de una forma amistosa

- parecen que eran grandes amigos – dijo noodle

- porque lo dices? – pregunto 2d

- porque en varias fotos salen ellos dos abrazados o jugando o comiendo helado - dijo noodle mirando algunas fotos

- sí parecen grandes amigos - dijo 2d

- peli azul! Que haces mirando mi baúl sin permiso?! – grito eliza molesta y apareciendo detrás de 2d y noodle

- ah! – gritaron 2d y noodle asustados

- f-fantasma - dijo noodle asustada mientras miraba a eliza

- noodle, ella se llama elizabeth pero la puedes llamar eliza – dijo 2d

- acaso la conoces? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo 2d

- desde cuando la conoces? – pregunto noodle

- desde hace ayer - dijo 2d

- hola peli azul – dijo vladimir apareciendo

- también un loro fantasma? - dijo noodle

- hola soy vladimir, tú debes ser noodle - dijo el loro fantasma

- sí, soy noodle - dijo fideo

- parece que encontraron la llave del baúl de elizabeth – dijo vladimir mirando el baúl abierto – elizabeth te dije que alguien iba a encontrar la llave pero nunca me haces caso – dijo vladimir mirando a eliza

- cállate plumífero – dijo eliza mirando cualquier cosa menos vladimir

- porque tienes periódicos viejos, hojas documento y fotos? – pregunto 2d

- adiós – dijo eliza y desapareció

- qué pasa? – pregunto 2d

- bueno, lo que pasa es que algunos periódicos y documentos son de la muerte de elizabeth – dijo vladimir

- y porque tiene periódicos de la muerte de un chico? – pregunto noodle

- porque elizabeth estaba o no sé si aun esta enamorada de ese chico que era su mejor amigo – dijo el loro

- por eso en algunas fotos salen ella y ese chico – dijo 2d

- sí, las cosas pequeñas son cosas de elizabeth o cosas que ese chico le regalo a ella – dijo el loro

- y las hojas? – pregunto noodle

- son cosas que escribió elizabeth cuando estaba triste por la muerte de su amigo – dijo vladimir

- cuantos años tenía ese chico y eliza cuando murieron? – pregunto 2d

- Stanly murió a los 20 años, elizabeth murió dos años después a los 22 años – dijo vladimir

- tenían la misma edad – dijo noodle

- sí, se conocían desde pequeños, cuando Stanly murió elizabeth se sentía muy triste, deprimida y desbastada – dijo vladimir

- pobre eliza – dijo 2d

- sí y lo peor es que ella todavía no lo supera – dijo vladimir

- la casa donde murió elizabeth es esta? – pregunto 2d

- si – respondió vladimir

- cuantos fantasmas hay en esta casa? – pregunto noodle

- nada mas elizabeth y yo – dijo vladimir – creo – dijo el loro en voz baja

- donde están los familiares de eliza y Stanly? – pregunto 2d

- en el mas allá – dijo el loro

- porque eliza está aquí y no con ellos? – pregunto 2d

- elizabeth esta acá hasta que logre cobrar venganza o algo más que no me acuerdo – dijo vladimir

- y tu porque está aquí? – pregunto noodle

- para esta con elizabeth, cuidarla o animarla o darle apoyo – dijo vladimir

- que buena mascota – dijo noodle

- vladimir cuando tu moriste? – pregunto 2d

- los asesinos que mataron a la familia de elizabeth y a ella, también me mataron, me metieron en el horno y me cocinaron vivo – dijo vladimir triste

- pobre – dijo noodle intentando abrazar a vladimir pero lo traspaso y se cayó al piso

- a los fantasma no se le puede abrazar – dijo vladimir mirando a noodle que estaba en el piso

- ya me di cuenta – dijo noodle levantándose con ayuda de 2d – gracias 2d – dijo noodle cuando esta parada

- de nada, está bien? – pregunto 2d

- si, donde está eliza? – pregunto noodle

- debe estar en el techo o en otro lugar, siempre que abre ese baúl se pone triste – dijo el loro

- porque tiene ese baúl si la hace sentir triste? – pregunto noodle

- porque son los recuerdos de su familia y de Stanly – dijo vladimir

- pobre eliza ha sufrido mucho – dijo 2d

- sí, ella lleva buscando 70 años buscando venganza o la otra cosa que no me acuerdo – dijo vladimir

- cuando ella encuentre la otra cosa que busca o cobra venganza podrá irse al más allá? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo vladimir

- ella tiene que cobrar venganza de los asesinos que la mataron? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo vladimir

- los asesinos esta vivos aun? – pregunto noodle

- aun que no lo creas aun están vivos – dijo vladimir

- debes tener como 80 o 90 años – dijo noodle

- si – dijo el loro

- eliza sabe donde están? – pregunto 2d

- no – dijo el loro

-NOODLE! 2D! DONDE ESTAN?! – grito russell desde la cocina

- vamos con russell – dijo noodle y se fue con 2d a la cocina

"mejor voy con elizabeth" pensó vladimir y desapareció

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell en la cocina dejando unas cajas de pizza en la mesa hasta que llegaron

- donde estaban? – pregunto russell mientras se sentaba en la mesa

- estábamos revisando el ático – respondió noodle mientras se sentaba junto con 2d en la mesa

- vieron algo interesante? – pregunto russell y mordió un pesado de pizza de pollo

- nop – respondió 2d mientras comía pizza vegetariana al igual que noodle

- donde está murdoc? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo russell

- tengo resaca y hambre – dijo murdoc mientras entraba a la cocina

- que novedad – dijeron russell, noodle y 2d en voz baja

- que dijeron? – pregunto murdoc mientras agarraba algunas cervezas de la nevera

- nada – dijeron todos mientras murdoc agarraba algunos pedazos de pizza y luego se fue a su winnebagon

- murdoc nunca cambiara – dijo russell

- cuando murdoc deje de ser un alcohólico o mujeriego será el fin del mundo – dijo noodle

- eso es cierto – dijo russell y siguieron comiendo pizza

* * *

En el techo

Estaba eliza sentada abrazando sus piernas mientras ocultaba su cara hasta que apareció vladimir

- sabia que ibas a estar aquí – dijo vladimir acercándose a eliza

- ahora eres adivino plumífero? – pregunto eliza sin mirar a vladimir

- nop pero te conozco – dijo el ave – estas bien? – pregunto vladimir

- si estoy bien - dijo eliza

- no me mientas! – grito vladimir molesto

- qué pero yo….- eliza no pudo terminar de hablar porque vladimir la interrumpió

- se que esta mintiendo! – grito vladimir molesto

- cálmate que se te van a caer todas la plumas – dijo eliza

- me calme pero tú no me mientas – dijo vladimir más tranquilo

- ok – dijo eliza

- se que aun lo ama – dijo vladimir parándose en la cabeza de eliza

- no lo amo – dijo elizabeth y vladimir le golpeo la cabeza con su pico – auch – se quejo eliza

- ti voy a picar la cabeza con mi pico cada vez que me digas mentiras – dijo vladimir y le pico la cabeza a eliza

- porque me picaste la cabeza si no dije nada? – pregunto eliza

- por las dudas – dijo vladimir

- plumífero – dijo eliza y vladimir le pico la cabeza – no dije mentira – dijo eliza

- pero me ofendió – dijo vladimir

- lo siento por ofenderte ave – dijo eliza con sarcasmo y vladimir le volvió a picar la cabeza

- dejas de decir mentiras o te pico la cabeza? – Pregunto vladimir y eliza se tapo la boca con las mano – bueno, se que quieres ir al más haya para estar con él – dijo vladimir

- me conoces bien plumífero – dijo eliza y vladimir le pico la cabeza – y ahora porque me picas la cabeza? – pregunto eliza

- por llamarme plumífero – dijo el ave

- ok, te dijo de llamar plumífero – dijo eliza - ave sentimental – dijo eliza en voz baja

- te escuche – dijo vladimir y le pico la cabeza a eliza

- vete plumífero! Por tu culpa me duele la cabeza! – grito eliza molesta y luego desapareció

- creo que no fue buena idea picarle la cabeza – dijo el loro y luego se fue

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba 2d acostado en su cama mirando el techo mientras pensaba en…elizabeth

"me preguntó que será la otra cosa que necesita eliza para ir al mas allá porque no me gustaría que ella se vengue de los tipos que la mataron, la venganza es mala además me gustaría mucho ayudarla" pensó 2d mira el techo, luego el siguió mirando el techo y pensando en el eliza "porque estoy pensando mucho en eliza?" se pregunto 2d levantándose de la cama y luego se fue a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba la cocina oscura y no había nadie, 2d entro chocándose con todos lo muebles posible, cuando entro comenzó a buscar el aparatito para encender la luz

- párala próxima vez me llevo una linterna – dijo 2d encontrando el aparato que enciende las luces y luego las encendió

- que haces peli azul? – pregunto eliza

- busco leche para tomar – dijo 2d mientras se dirigía a la nevera

- sabes porque en la sala y el comedor hay algunas cosas tiradas? – pregunto eliza

- no se – dijo 2d mientras sacaba un cartón de leche y luego se puso a buscar un baso

- sé que tu fuiste el tonto que camino por la oscuridad y tiro varias cosas – dijo eliza

- si sabias porque me pregustarte quien fue? – pregunto 2d sirviéndose leche

- porque quería saber si mentías o no – dijo eliza mientras 2d guardaba la leche

- oye eliza – dijo 2d llamado la atención de la fantasma

- si? – pregunto eliza mirando a 2d

- que es la otra cosa que necesita para ir al mas allá? – pregunto 2d

- porque quieres saber? – pregunto eliza

- porque te quiero ayudar – dijo 2d

- porque me quieres ayudar? – pregunto eliza

- no se pero quiero ayudarte – dijo 2d mirando a eliza – me puedes decir lo que necesitas para ir al mas allá – dijo 2d

- esta bien, lo que necesito es...…..


	4. Los Libros Raros De Murdoc

**FELIZ NAVIDAD MUJAJAJAJA...DIGO JOJOJOJOJOJOJOJOJO**

Capitulo 4: Los Libros Raros De Murdoc

- no se pero quiero ayudarte – dijo 2d mirando a eliza – me puedes decir lo que necesitas para ir al mas allá – dijo 2d

- esta bien, lo que necesito es un beso de amor verdadero – dijo eliza

- un beso de amor verdadero? – dijo 2d confundido

- si peli azul y ya sé que es cursi – dijo eliza

- no es cursi, es tierno – dijo 2d mirando a eliza

- para mi suena cursi además si no lo conseguí hace 70 años atrás, no creo que lo conseguiré ahora – dijo eliza triste

- no pierdas la esperanza – dijo 2d mirando eliza

- ya es tarde peli azul, perdí la esperanza hace 50 años atrás – dijo eliza

- pero si no tienes espereza como crees que los vas a conseguir – dijo 2d

- que quieres que haga, si el único chico que ame y que sigo amando esta en algún lugar lejos que yo no puedo ir – dijo eliza aguantando las lagrimas

- pero yo te ayudare – dijo 2d

- como? – pregunto eliza mirado a 2d esperando la respuesta

-…podemos pedirle ayuda a una síquica o una bruja o a una de esas mujeres que tiene una bola de cristal – dijo 2d

- peli azul, eso son casi las misma cosa – dijo eliza

- que importa, lo que importa es que te ayuden – dijo 2d

- porque estas interesado en ayudarme? – pregunto eliza

- porque…porque…por….porque…..- 2d se puso a pensar porque últimamente estaba interesado en ayudar a eliza

- porque? – dijo eliza

- porque….eres mi amiga? Si porque eres mi amiga – dijo 2d

- no sabia que me considerabas una amiga – dijo eliza y en su interior se sintió algo triste porque 2d la consideraba una amiga, nada más allá que la amistad

- si, eres como mi amiga fantasma y los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros – dijo 2d

- pensé que me considerabas una conocida – dijo eliza

- pues te equivocaste, yo te considero una amiga – dijo 2d

"nada mas una amiga, ósea no te considera algo mas que una amiga" dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de eliza

"cállate tonta voz" pensó eliza

- eliza – dijo 2d

- si? – dijo eliza

- sabes que vladimir y yo te queremos ayudar pero no te podemos ayudar si tu no te ayudas – dijo 2d

- pero….- eliza no pudo terminar de hablar porque 2d la interrumpió

- basta de peros, deja de ser pesimista y comienza a tener esperanza – dijo 2d tratando de agarrar los hombros de eliza pero los traspaso – se me olvido que eres fantasma – dijo 2d después de a verla traspasado

- ya nada importa – dijo eliza con voz fría y desapareció

- voy a hacer que recupere su esperanza de algún modo – dijo 2d

- con quien hablas D? – pregunto Russell entrando a la cocina en pijama con un gorrito puntiagudo y un osito de peluche que también tiene un gorrito puntiagudo

- con nadie – dijo 2d

- sé que estas mintiendo – dijo Russell

- que? – dijo 2d

- sé que aun tienes un amigo imaginario – dijo Russell agarrando el baso de leche de 2d – gracias por la leche – dijo Russell y se fue con la leche

- oh no mi leche – dijo 2d y luego se dirigió nevera para servirse mas leche, después de eso él se fue a su habitación a dormir

* * *

Al días siguiente

Estaba murdoc en su winnebagon posiblemente borracho, vladimir estaba volando por hay, eliza en su ático acostada en su baúl mirando el techo y pensando, Russell estaba en la cocina haciéndose un emparedado de 20 pisos, noodle estaba en su habitación jugando con su laptop (hoy no tenia clases porque un chico prendió fuego la escuela) y 2d estaba terminando de vestirse, se estaba colocando una camiseta que decía "holy soy 2d" mientras pensaba en algún modo de ayudar a eliza

"hoy voy a tratar de ayudar a eliza" pensó 2d mientras terminaba de colocarse la camiseta "no entiendo porque no dejo de pensar en eliza" pensó 2d mirando la pared

"porque te gusta ella" dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de 2d

"que?!" pensó 2d

"que te enamoraste de ella" dijo la voz

"no puede ser" pensó 2d

"porque? Porque es una fantasma? Racista" dijo la voz

"no es por eso" pensó 2d

"y porque es?" pregunto la voz

"porque a mi me gusta noodle y me enamore de ella" pensó 2d

"o tal vez te enamoraste de las dos" dijo la voz

"cállate me esta confundiendo!" pensó 2d

"ahora te vas a volver gay?" pregunto la voz

" no!" pensó 2d

"pero pesaste que te estaba confundiendo" dijo la voz

"no me voy a volver gay, me estas confundiendo, no se si amo a eliza o a noodle" pensó 2d

"o a las dos" dijo la voz

"no se" pensó 2d

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

"adiós, esta conversación no acaba" dijo la voz

- quien es?! – pregunto 2d

- un zombie! – dijo una voz parecida a la de noodle (quien podría ser?)

- no entres zombie! – grito 2d asustado

- jajajaja caíste – dijo noodle abriendo la puerta y entrando

- hola noodle, hay algún zombie? – pregunto 2d mirando a todas partes

- nop – dijo noodle

- aleluya – dijo 2d

- que haces? – pregunto noodle

- pensaba como ayudar a eliza – dijo 2d

- y que tienes pensado? – pregunto noodle

- nada – dijo 2d

-…podemos intentar que eliza vuelva a ver o hablar con Stanly – dijo noodle

- como? – pregunto 2d

- podemos usar unos de los libros raros de murdoc – dijo noodle

- si – dijo 2d

- bueno, tu lo buscas – dijo noodle

- y yo porque? – pregunto 2d

- porque si yo entro me puedo traumar – dijo noodle

- ok, iré yo – dijo 2d y se fue, noodle se quedo en la habitación de 2d y se puso a ver la revista de zombie

* * *

En el winnebagon de murdoc

Estaba murdoc dormido arriba de la mesa en calzoncillos, 2d entra al winnebagon y se pone a buscar los libros raros de murdoc en silencio

"que sucio es murdoc" pensó 2d mientras levantaba una cascara de banana que estaba en un mueble "como murdoc aguanta ese horrendo olor" pensó 2d con cara de asco mientras buscaba los libros

"porque es su olor natura" dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de 2d

"ya me di cuenta" pensó 2d

"bueno, busca los libros para que ayudes a tu amor" dijo la voz

"no es mi amor" pensó 2d mientras buscaba los libros

"como digas" dijo la voz

"yo amo a noodle "pensó 2d

"y a elizabeth" dijo la voz

"a elizabeth no" pensó 2d mientras revisaba un mueble de murdoc

"si" dijo la voz

"no" pensó 2d

"si" dijo la voz

"no" pensó 2d

"si" dijo la voz

"no" pensó 2d

"si" dijo la voz

"no" pensó 2d

"no" dijo la voz

"si" pensó 2d

"jaja si la amas" dijo la voz

"no la amo" pensó 2d

"como digas, por cierto debajo de la cama de murdoc están los libros de murdoc" dijo la voz

"como sabes eso?" pensó 2d

"porque vi los libros" dijo la voz y 2d fue hacia la cama de murdoc

"gracias voz rara" pensó 2d sacando los libros y se fue lo mas rápido y silencioso del winnebagon de murdoc

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba noodle acostada en la cama de 2d leyendo la revista de zombie del peli azul

- quien diría que los zombies son ciegos – dijo noodle leyendo la revista

- noodle encontré los libros – dijo 2d entrando a la habitación con 3 libros y luego se acercó a noodle

- a verlos – dijo noodle

- toma – dijo 2d dándole un libro a noodle de color azul

- este se titula El Mas Haya – dijo noodle leyendo la portada del libro

- el libro rojo se titula El Infierno – dijo 2d leyendo la portada el libro rojo

- y el verde como se titula? – pregunto noodle

- se titula Contacto Fantasmal - dijo 2d

- 2d, tu lee el libro verde y yo leo el libro azul – dijo noodle

- de acuerdo – dijo 2d y los dos se pusieron a leer los libros

* * *

Horas después

Estaba noodle leyendo el libro azul mientras que 2d estaba dormido con el libro verde en la cabeza, noodle termino de leer el libro, lo cerro y miro a 2d que seguía dormido con el libro en la cara

- 2d despierta – dijo noodle y 2d no se despertó

- unos minutos mas mami – dijo 2d dormido

- no soy tu mami – dijo noodle

- igual, unos minutos mas – dijo 2d dormido

- mira! Detrás tuyo ahí un zombie! – dijo noodle y 2d se despertó haciendo que el libro que estaba en su cabeza cayera al piso

- ah! Aléjate zombie! – grito 2d asustado

- tranquilo 2d, el zombie ya se fue – dijo noodle

- aleluya – dijo 2d

- oye 2d leíste el libro o no lo leíste? – pregunto noodle

- lo leí y no lo leí – dijo 2d mientras agarraba el libro

- ósea nada mas leíste hasta la mitad y te dormiste – dijo noodle

- sip – dijo 2d – tu lo leíste todo? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo noodle

- que decía el libro? – pregunto 2d

- que hay 4 formas de ir al mas allá o al cielo – dijo noodle

- y cuales son? – pregunto 2d

- la primera forma es que el fantasma cobre venganza de las persona que lo mataron o que tuvieron culpa de su muerte – dijo noodle

- cuando decís fantasma te refieres a eliza? – pregunto 2d

- si, la segunda es que elizabeth logre algo que no logro cuando estaba viva – dijo noodle

- la tercera? – pregunto 2d

- no la vamos hacer – dijo noodle

- cual es la tercera? Pregunto 2d

- la quieres saber? – pregunto noodle

- sip – dijo 2d

- bueno, la tercera es un sacrificio humano – dijo noodle

- ok esa no la aremos – dijo 2d – y la cuarta? – pregunto 2d

- no la se porque alguien arranco la pagina donde iba la cuarta – dijo noodle

- y que aremos? – pregunto 2d

- tenemos que averiguar que es la cosa que elizabeth no logro cuando estaba viva – dijo noodle

- cuando decís averiguar es preguntarle a vladimir? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo noodle

- cuando vamos a preguntarle a vladimir? – pregunto 2d

- dentro de tres horas – dijo noodle

- porque dentro de tres horas? – pregunto 2d

- porque voy a tomar una siesta que va a durar tres hora o menos – dijo noodle y se fue

"como vamos a hacer que eliza consiga un beso de amor verdadero?" pensó 2d mientras se acostaba en su cama y miraba el techo

"es muy fácil" dijo la voz

"es fácil?" pensó 2d

"si, tu le das un beso" dijo la voz

"que?!" pensó 2d mientras se sonrojaba

"no oyes?" dijo la voz

"si oyó" pensó 2d

"ya me di cuenta" dijo la voz

"porque yo le tengo que dar el beso?" pensó 2d

"porque tu la amas" dijo la voz

"yo no la amo" pensó 2d

"aquí vamos de nuevo" dijo la voz

"yo amo a noodle" pensó 2d

"y a elizabeth" dijo la voz

"a elizabeth…. No" pensó 2d

"si" dijo la voz

"que no y punto final" pensó 2d mientras se levantaba de la cama

"que va a hacer?" pregunto la voz

"voy a jugar con mi laptop" pensó 2d mientras se acercaba a su laptop y se puso a jugar con ella

* * *

Dos horas después

2d se avía dormido, tenia la cabeza arriba de la laptop y su cara presionaba varias teclas, mientras el peli azul dormía con su laptop apareció eliza

- parece que una laptop es mas cómodo que una almohada – dijo eliza mirando a 2d dormido y luego se acercó a el – 2d estas dormido? – pregunto eliza

- si – dijo 2d dormido

- 2d amas a noodle? – pregunto eliza

- si – respondió 2d dormido

- ere gay? – pregunto eliza

- no – dijo 2d dormido

- seguro? – dijo eliza

- seguro – dijo 2d dormido

- te gusta murdoc? – pregunto eliza

- no – dijo 2d dormido

- eres tonto? – pregunto eliza

- tal vez – dijo 2d dormido

- despierta – dijo eliza mientras movía a 2d

- no – dijo 2d dormido

- bueno, voy a destriparte – dijo eliza con voz malvada

- estoy despierto! – grito 2d asustado

- que bueno – dijo eliza

- porque esta aquí? – pregunto 2d

- porque me aburrí en el ático – dijo eliza

- y vladimir? – pregunto 2d mientras elizabeth volaba por la habitación de 2d

- esta volando por ahí – dijo eliza mientras se acercaba a los libros de murdoc que estaban en el piso – y estos libros? – pregunto eliza

- son de murdoc – dijo 2d

- que estaba haciendo con ellos? – pregunto eliza

- lo estaba viendo para encontrar un medio para ayudarte – dijo 2d

- porque? – pregunto eliza

- porque quiero ayudarte – dijo 2d

- pero lo que necesito no lo voy a conseguir – dijo eliza

- no seas pesimista – dijo 2d

- pero es la verdad – dijo eliza

- no – dijo 2d

- hola peli azul – dijo vladimir apareciendo

- hola – el loro

- nos vemos – dijo eliza y se fue

- que paso? – pregunto vladimir

- la quiero ayudar pero ella es pesimista – dijo 2d

- ah, como la ibas a ayudar? – pregunto vladimir

- con estos libros – dijo 2d señalando los libros de murdoc que estaban en el piso

- sabes que es la cosa que necesita eliza para ir al mas allá y no cobrar venganza? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo 2d

- y que es? – pregunto el loro

- un beso – dijo 2d

- un beso? – dijo el loro

- si, un beso de amor verdadero – dijo 2d

- ahora si se nos complico todo – dijo vladimir

- podemos hacer que stanly aparezca y bese a eliza – dijo 2d

- como? – pregunto el loro

- con ayuda del libro verde – dijo 2d

- bueno, nos vemos – dijo vladimir y se fue

- tengo que leer el libro – dijo 2d agarrando el libro

- 2d – dijo noodle entrando

- que pasa? – pregunto 2d

- russell hiso galletas, quieres? – dijo noodle

- sip – dijo 2d y se fue con noodle a la cocina, luego que 2d se fue aparece eliza y se acerca a la laptop de 2d

"espero que el peli azul no se moleste" pensó eliza mientras agarraba la laptop de 2d y se fue

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaban 2d y noodle en la habitación de 2d, ellos acababan de entrar a la habitación

- que ricas galleta – dijo noodle comiendo galletas

- si – dijo 2d

- me presta tu laptop? – pregunto noodle

- sip – dijo 2d

- donde esta tu laptop? – pregunto noodle

- en mi escritorio – dijo 2d

- no esta en tu escritorio – dijo noodle

- saben donde esta eliza? – pregunto vladimir apareciendo

- no – dijeron 2d y noodle

- no la encuentro – dijo vladimir

- vamos al ático – dijo 2d y se fueron todos al ático

* * *

En el ático

Cuando ellos entraron al ático vieron la laptop de 2d arriba del baúl de elizabeth

- 2d que hace tu laptop aquí? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo 2d y se acercaron a la laptop de 2d

- miren – dijo vladimir mirando la pantalla

- no puede ser – dijo noodle

- debemos encontrar a elizabeth rápido – dijo 2d

- voy a buscarla – dijo vladimir y desapareció

- tu crees que lo va a hacer? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo 2d

- debemos hacer algo – dijo noodle

- pero que? – pregunto 2d

- vamos con elizabeth – dijo noodle

- ok, primero miremos cuales es la dirección – dijo 2d mirando la pantalla de la laptop que mostraba….


	5. Gato

**Hola, oye eliza hoy es año nuevo?  
eliza: sip  
yo: yupi no me equivoque!  
eliza: y porque usas un sombrero de navidad?  
yo: que sombrero *se quita el sombrero de navidad*  
eliza: pensaste que hoy es navidad?  
yo: no… si  
eliza: era de esperarse  
yo: bueno, feliz año nuevo y que el 2013 sea un buen año  
eliza: no sabias que decir y dijiste lo primero que te vino a la mente?  
yo: correcto  
eliza: aquí abajo esta el capitulo 5**

Capitulo 5: Gato

- vamos con elizabeth – dijo noodle

- vamos a ver la dirección – dijo 2d mirando la pantalla de la laptop que mostraba las fotos de los dos asesinos de eliza, información y la dirección del manicomio que estaban – están en el manicomio viejos asesinos – dijo 2d

- vámonos – dijo noodle y se fueron a manicomio

* * *

Unas horas después

En el manicomio viejos asesinos, estaban noodle y 2d hablando con un tipo que trabajaba ahí, el tipo tenia ojeras era de peli naranja y ojos negros

- ustedes son los sobrinos? – pregunto el tipo

- sip – dijeron noodle y 2d

- ok, no voy a discutir – dijo el tipo y comenzó a buscar el numero de la habitación del asesino de eliza en una libreta – seguro que son sus sobrinos? – pregunto el tipo

- sip – dijo noodle

- porque pregunta? – pregunto 2d

- porque no sabia que el tenia hermanos y menos sobrinos – dijo el tipo

- es que a él no le gusta hablar de nosotros – dijo noodle

- ah, bueno, la habitación de él es la 453 – dijo el tipo

- gracias – dijeron noodle y 2d

- de nada – dijo el tipo y luego noodle y 2d se fueron a la habitación 453

* * *

En la habitación 453

Estaba un anciano con camisa de fuerza acostad en una cama, el anciano tenia el pelo blanco, tenia los ojos negros y en su mejilla izquierdo tenia una cicatriz, mientras el anciano estaba durmiendo aparece elizabeth y se acerca a el

- despierte – dijo eliza alado del anciano

"esa voz me hace conocida" pensó el anciano haciéndose el dormido

- despierte viejo! – grito eliza

"si esa voz la escuche antes" pensó el anciano mientras seguía haciéndose el dormido

- DESPIERTE MALDITO VIEJO! – grito eliza

"definitivamente esa voz si la escuche hace tiempo" pensó el anciano mientras seguía haciéndose el dormido

- **DESPIERTE MALDITO VEJO MALNACIDO! – **grito elizabeth molesta

- ok, ya me desper…AH! UN FANTASMA! – grito el anciano asustado

- me recuerdas? – pregunto eliza mirando al anciano con odio mientras que el anciano pensaba

- tu fuiste una de mis victimas – dijo el anciano

- si viejo, tu mataste a mi familia – dijo eliza molesta

- con un amigo – dijo el anciano

- sabes porque estoy aquí? – pregunto elizabeth

- si, quieres venganza – dijo el anciano

- adivinaste – dijo eliza

- elizabeth! – gritaron noodle y 2d entrando a la habitación

- que hacen aquí? – pregunto eliza

- evitando que no hagas una idiotez – dijo 2d

- donde esta vladimir? – pregunto noodle

* * *

En algún closet

Estaba vladimir amarado con una cuerda especial para fantasmas

-mmmmmmmm…mmm- vladimir trataba de hablar pero tenia el pico amarrado

* * *

En la habitación 453

- no se – dijo eliza y se comenzó a acercar al anciano

- elizabeth, no te acerques mas ha este viejo apestoso – dijo 2d poniéndose en el medio de elizabeth y el viejo

- oye – dijo el viejo

- es verdad – dijo 2d asqueado por el olor del viejo

- no me di cuenta – dijo eliza

- será porque eres una fantasma – dijo el viejo

- si y es por tu culpa viejo idiota – dijo eliza

- lo siento – dijo el viejo

- ya es tarde – dijo eliza acercándose al viejo

- elizabeth! – dijo 2d tratando se agarra a elizabeth pero la traspaso y se cayo al piso

- cuantas veces se te va a olvidar que eliza es un fantasma? – pregunto noodle

- muchas – dijo 2d adolorido mientras se levantaba

- ahí peli azul no cambias – dijo eliza

- y no creo que cambie – dijo noodle

- a ver peli azul, dime porque no debo cobrar venganza? – pregunto eliza

- porque es malo y tu conciencia te matara – dijo 2d

- como me matara si ya estoy muerta? – pregunto eliza

- es un decir – dijo 2d

- ya me di cuenta – dijo eliza

- al final, me va a matar el fantasma? – pregunto el anciano

- si – dijo elizabeth

- no – dijo 2d

- decídanse – dijo el anciano

- no te va a matar – dijo 2d

- mátame – dijo el anciano

- porque quieres morir? – pregunto noodle

- porque este lugar es un infierno, nos dan sándwiches con bordes – dijo el anciano

- oh que malvados – dijeron 2d y noodle con sarcasmo

- bueno – dijo elizabeth mirando el techo

- que vas a hacer? – preguntaron 2d, noodle y el anciano apestoso

- no lo voy a matar – dijo eliza

- porque?! – pregunto el anciano

- porque tu vida es miserable acá – dijo eliza

- pero no querías venganza? – pregunto el anciano

- si pero dejarte vivir acá es como una gran venganza – dijo eliza y desapareció

- adiós anciano – dijeron 2d y noodle y luego se fueron

- esperen! Antes de irse me pueden matar! – grito el anciano

- a mi también mátame! – grito un tipo de otra habitación

-y a nosotros también! – gritón casi todos los internos del manicomio

- yo lo pedí primero! – grito el anciano

* * *

En la casa

2d y noodle acababa de llegar a la casa, ya era de noche y las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, ellos dos estaban caminando por la sala que estaba con la luz apagada, cuando iban por el medio de la sala la luz se prende y estaba russell sentado en el sofá con un gato blanco

- donde estaban? – pregunto russell acariciando al gato

- en la casa de una amiga mía – dijo noodle

- bueno, te creo – dijo russell acariciando al gato

- de donde sacaste ese gato? – pregunto 2d

- que gato? – pregunto russell acariciando el gato

- el que tienes en las manos russell – dijo noodle

- wow no sabia que tenía un gato en las manos – dijo russell sorprendido mirando al gato

- enserio? – dijo noodle

- no sabia – dijo russell mirando al gato

- de quien es? – pregunto 2d

- ni idea – dijo russell

- nos lo quedamos? – pregunto noodle

- si nadie lo busca si – dijo russell

- yupi un gato – dijo 2d como un niño

- bueno, váyanse a dormir – dijo russell

- si – dijo 2d y se fue a dormir

- russell me puedo llevar el gato a dormir? – pregunto noodle

- si – dijo russell dándole a noodle el gato

- gracias – dijo noodle y se fue a dormir con el gato

- de donde salió ese gato? – se pregunto russell y luego se fue a dormir

* * *

Al día siguiente

En la mañana estaba 2d comiendo cereal en la cocina con russell, murdoc mejor ni se diga y noodle estaba en su habitación preparándose para ir a la escuela mientras que el gato estaba acostado en la cama de ella mirándola

- ya esta – dijo noodle colocándose su mochila

- miau – maulló el gato

- casi se me olvida, debo ponerte un nombre – dijo noodle cargando al gato

- miau – maulló el gato asistiendo

- como te llamare? – se pregunto noodle

- noodle baja a desayunar! – grito russell desde la cocina

- ok! Ya bajo! – grito noodle y se fue a la cocina con el gato

* * *

En la cocina

2d aun esta comiendo su cereal y russell avía repetido 22 veces de cereal, mientras ellos desayunaban noodle bajo con el gato en sus manos

- hola noodle y gato – dijo 2d

- hola – dijo noodle mientras se acercaba a la mesa

- miau – maulló el gato y noodle se sentó en una silla

- que nombre le pusiste al gato? – pregunto russell

- gato – dijo noodle

- le pusiste al gato, gato? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo noodle

- que nombre mas ingenioso – dijo russell con sarcasmo y le dio un bol con cereal a noodle

- si – dijo noodle mientras se servía leche en el bol que le dio russell y comenzó a comer

- toma gato – dijo russell dejando un bol con leche en el piso

- miau – maulló gato feliz mientras se acercaba al bol y se puso a tomar leche

- que lindo – dijo 2d mirando al gato

- si – dijo noodle mientras comía cereal

- noodle te llevo a la escuela? – pregunto russell

- no, yo puedo ir sola – dijo noodle

- bueno, me voy a comprar cosas - dijo russell y se fue

- noodle cuando vas a ir a la escuela? – pregunto 2d

- dentro de unos minutos – dijo noodle

- miau – maulló gato mientras se subía a la mesa

- no gato, no debes estar en la mesa – dijo 2d agarrando a gato y cargándolo

- miau – maulló gato mientras 2d lo cargaba

- bueno 2d, me voy a la escuela – dijo noodle levantándose de le silla y dándole un beso en la mejilla a 2d

- chau – dijo 2d después que noodle le dio el beso en la mejilla

- miau – maulló el gato y noodle se fue

- gato vamos con eliza y vladimir – dijo 2d levantándose y se fue con gato

* * *

En el ático

Estaba elizabeth jugando con la laptop de 2d (él se la presto) hasta que el entro al ático con gato

- hola peli azul – dijo eliza mirando a 2d

- hola eliza – dijo 2d

- como se llama el gato? – pregunto eliza poniendo pausa al juego y acercándose a 2d

- gato – dijo 2d

- que nombre mas original – dijo eliza con sarcasmo

- si, donde esta vladimir? – pregunto 2d

- no se – dijo eliza "demonios! Se me olvido sacarlo del closet" pensó eliza

- bueno – dijo 2d mientras acariciaba a gato

- espera peli azul ya vuelvo – dijo eliza y desapareció

- a donde se ira? – pregunto 2d

- miau – maulló gato mientras negaba con la cabeza

* * *

En algún closet

Vladimir seguía amarrado hasta que eliza abrió el closet, ella agarro a vladimir y lo saco del closet

- hola plumífero – dijo eliza mientras desataba a vladimir

- idiota! – grito vladimir y le pico varias veces la cabeza a eliza

- porque me picas la cabeza? – pregunto eliza cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos

- porque me enseraste en un closet – dijo vladimir molesto

- pero saliste del closet – dijo eliza

- si – dijo vladimir

- jajajaja ahora eres gay – dijo elizabeth mientras se reía

- que?! – dijo vladimir

- eres gay porque saliste del closet – dijo eliza

- vámonos a casa de una vez – dijo vladimir y los dos desaparecieron

* * *

En casa

Estaba 2d acariciando a gato en la panza

- miau – maulló gato

- hola – dijeron eliza y vladimir apareciendo

- hola – dijo 2d

- peli azul sabes que vladimir es gay? – pregunto eliza

- no – dijo 2d

- no soy gay – dijo el loro

- pero saliste del closet – dijo eliza

- eso te hace gay – dijo 2d

- cambiando de tema, ese gato es el primer gato que no me intenta comer – dijo vladimir mirando a gato

- si que raro – dijo eliza

- donde de sacar a este gato? – pregunto vladimir

- no se – dijo 2d

- de que es? – pregunto eliza

- ahora de nosotros – dijo 2d

- gran idea recoge un gato raro de la calle y tráelo a casa – dijo eliza

- eliza cállate, que el gato te puede oír – dijo vladimir

- bueno – dijo eliza

- pero si es raro que no intentara comerme – dijo vladimir

- tal vez ya sabe que tu sabes asqueroso – dijo eliza

- calla – dijo vladimir

- porque si nadie te comería, los otros gatos que te trataron de comer siguen sus instinto no su nariz – dijo eliza

- ahora dices que bueno mal? – pregunto vladimir

- no se, no tengo sentidos – dijo eliza

- eliza, vladimir no vuele mal – dijo 2d

- bueno, no voy a decir que el plumífero gay vuele mal – dijo eliza

- elizabeth! – grito vladimir molesto

- miau – maulló gato y se acercó a eliza

- que le pasa a este gato? – pregunto eliza mirando a gato

- no se – dijo 2d

- miau – maulló el gato llamado la atención d eliza

- que pasa gato? – pregunto eliza mirando a gato a los ojos – que raro este gato tiene los ojos blancos pero ve bien – dijo eliza mirando los ojos de gato

- miau – maulló gato

- un minuto este gato es…...


	6. Ahora Son Tres!

Capitulo 6: Ahora Son Tres!

- miau – maulló gato

- un minuto este gato es mi hermano menor! – dijo elizabeth mirando al gato sorprendida

- miau – maulló gato feliz

- tu hermano menor? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijo eliza

- y porque es un gato? – pregunto 2d

- no se – dijo eliza

- con razón él no me trataba e comer – dijo vladimir

- elizabeth como se llama tu hermano? – pregunto 2d

- se llama Mike – dijo eliza

- miau miau – maulló Mike y se transformo en un niño de 10 años, Mike tenia el pelo despenado hasta arriba de las cejas, él era todo blanco al igual que elizabeth – hermana! – dijo Mike y abrazo a eliza (los fantasmas se pueden abrazar o tocar entres si)

- Mike! – dijo eliza feliz mientras abrazaba a Mike

- hola vladimir! – dijo Mike

- hola – dijo vladimir

- estas blanco – dijo Mike

- tu también – dijo vladimir

- Mike, él es 2d – dijo eliza señalando a 2d

- hola Mike – dijo 2d

- hola – dijo Mike

- oye Mike porque eras un gato? – pregunto eliza

- porque cuando morir yo no me fui con los demás, yo me fui por ahí, cuando iba viajando me encontré con una bruja, ella me convirtió en gato y me dijo que cuando alguien dijera mi nombre, yo volvería a ser un fantasma pero puedo volver ha convertir en gato si yo quiero – dijo Mike

- cuantos años llevas siendo un gato? – pregunto eliza

- 30 – dijo Mike

- la gente te podía ver cuando eras un gato? – pregunto vladimir

- sip – dijo Mike

- con razón russell te vio – dijo 2d

- russell era el gordo? – pregunto Mike

- si – dijo 2d

- él es muy agradable – dijo Mike

- si – dijo el peli azul

- Mike que debes hacer para ir al mas allá? – pregunto eliza

- tengo que ir contigo – dijo Mike

- conmigo? – dijo eliza

- si, cuando tu vayas al mas allá yo iré contigo – dijo Mike

- mira vladimir al igual que tu, Mike también se tiene que ir conmigo al mas allá – dijo eliza

- vladimir también tienes que esperar que elizabeth vaya al mas allá para ir tu? – pregunto Mike

- si – dijo el loro

"al parecer voy a ayudar a tres fantasmas" pensó 2d

- eliza – dijo Mike llamando la atención de elizabeth

- que pasa osito? – pregunto eliza

- osito? – dijo 2d

- así elizabeth llama a Mike – dijo vladimir

- podemos ir al parque? – pregunto Mike

- si osito – dijo eliza

- yupi! Vamos al parque! – dijo Mike feliz y se fue al parque con eliza

- bueno me voy abajo – dijo 2d y se fue

"otro fantasma en casa" pensó Vladimir

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba 2d en la sala viendo tele mientras que vladimir estaba en el ático tomando un sienta

"que programa mas aburrido" pensó 2d viendo un comercial de pasta de dientes

- 2d llegue de la escuela con una amigo! – dijo noodle entrando a la casa

- hola! – dijo el amigo de noodle

- como te fue noodle? – pregunto 2d

- bien – dijo noodle entrando a la sala con un chico, el chico tenía un flequillo largo tipo emo de color negro del lado izquierdo, tenia tres piercing en la boca del lado derecho del labio, llevaba una camiseta de asking alexandria, unos pantalones azules y unas converse negras

- como se llama tu amigo? – pregunto 2d

- alex – dijo noodle

- hola alex, yo me llamo Stuart pero me puedes decir 2d – dijo 2d

- hola 2d – dijo alex

- 2d donde esta gato? – pregunto noodle

- gato? – dijo alex

- así se llama nuestro gato – dijo noodle

"que nombre mas ingenioso" pensó alex con sarcasmo

- noodle podemos hablar en la cocina en privado? – pregunto 2d

- si, alex quédate aquí – dijo noodle

- de acuerdo – dijo alex y noodle y 2d se fueron a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

2d y noodle entraron a la cocina

- que pasa 2d? – pregunto noodle

- gato es el hermano menor de elizabeth – dijo 2d

- enserio? – dijo noodle

- si y se llama Mike – dijo 2d

- ahora son tres fantasmas en casa – dijo noodle

- si – dijo 2d

- ustedes dijeron fantasma? – pregunto alex entrando a la sala

- no – dijo 2d

- no te dije que te quedaras en la sala? – pregunto noodle

- si pero un viejo verde me dijo que me fuera a la cocina – dijo alex

- murdoc – dijeron 2d y noodle en voz baja

- quien? – pregunto alex

- murdoc, él es viejo verde que te dijo que fueras a la cocina – dijo noodle

- ese tipo vuele a alcohol – dijo alex

- todo los días vuele así – dijo 2d

- bueno – dijo alex

- por cierto porque esta alex aquí? – pregunto 2d

- porque tenemos que hacer un trabajo los dos – dijo noodle

- de que? – pregunto 2d

- de la segunda guerra mundial – dijo alex

- alex vamos a trabajar en mi habitación? – pregunto noodle

- si – dijo alex y se fue con noodle a la habitación de ella

"parece que tiene competencia peli azul" dijo la voz dentro de la cabeza de 2d

"que?" pensó 2d

"que ese chico te puede quitar a noodle pero te puedes quedar con eliza" dijo la voz

"alex no me va a quitar a noodle y no me voy a quedar con eliza" pensó 2d

"porque no te vas a quedar con ella? si eliza es bonita" dijo la voz

"si pero me gusta noodle" pensó 2d

"ya comenzamos de nuevo, te gustan las dos" dijo la voz

"no voy a discutir contigo" pensó 2d

"porque te gano discutiendo" dijo la voz

"no" pensó 2d

"di la verdad o mejor dicho piensa la verdad" dijo un angelito parecido a 2d con una toga, unas alas blancas y una aureola arriba de su cabeza, él estaba parado en el hombro derecho de 2d

"no! Mejor piensa y di la mentira" dijo un diablito parecido a 2d con ropa roja, unos cuernos, unas alas de murciélago y una cola roja, él estaba parado en el hombro izquierdo del peli azul

"quienes son ustedes dos?" pensó 2d mirando al angelito y al diablito

"yo soy tu conciencia buena y me llamo 2, él es tu conciencia mala y se llama D" dijo el angelito

"hola idiota" dijo el D

"sabes que te estas diciendo a ti también idiota?" pregunto 2

"no sabia" dijo D

"bueno, de que estaba hablando 2d con la voz?" pregunto 2

"de noodle y eliza" pensó 2d

"bueno, besa a las dos, se novio de las dos y acuéstate con la dos" dijo el diablito feliz

"NO! NO! Y **NO!"** dijeron la voz y el angelito molesto

"NO!" pensó 2d

"porque?" pregunto D

"porque no" dijo la voz

"no podemos jugar con los sentimiento de las dos" dijo 2

"y a mi me gusta noodle, no me gusta eliza" pensó 2d

"te gustan las dos!" gritaron la voz, 2 y D

"cállense!" pensó 2d

"no!" gritaron la voz, 2 y D

"adiós" pensó 2d y se fue a su habitación dejando al angelito y al diablito flotando en el aire

"vez lo que hiciste" dijo 2

"que hice?" pregunto D

"hiciste que 2d se fuera" dijo 2

"igual se iba a ir" dijo D

"quieres jugar Xbox?" pregunto 2

"sip" dijo D y se fue con 2 a jugar Xbox

* * *

Unas horas después

2d estaba parado afuera de la habitación de noodle pensando si entrar o no entrar, adentro de la habitación estaban noodle y se amigó trabajando en su tarea

- esto es aburrido – dijo alex mientras mira un libro viejo

- pero tenemos que hacerlo – dijo noodle mirando otro libro

- podemos quemar los libros? – pregunto alex

- no – dijo noodle

- porque? – pregunto alex

- porque debemos terminar el trabajo – dijo noodle y siguió mirando el libro

- voy al baño – dijo alex y se fue

"que habrá en la mochila de alex?" pensó noodle y agarro la mochila de alex

- que haces noodle? – pregunto 2d entrando a la habitación de fideo

- algo – dijo noodle mientras abría la mochila de alex

- esa es la mochila de alex ¿Por qué la revisas? – pregunto 2d mirando a noodle

- porque alex no deja que nadie toque su mochila – dijo noodle revisando la mochila

- será porque tiene algo que no quiere que nadie vea – dijo 2d

- puede ser – dijo noodle y saca un libro viejo de color marrón de la mochila

- que hará alex con ese libro viejo? – pregunto 2d

- 2d! – dijo noodle

- que pasa? – pregunto 2d

- el libro se llama "invocación de fantasma y demonios" – dijo noodle leyendo el titulo del libro

- podemos invocar a stanly – dijo 2 feliz

- si – dijo noodle

- que hacen con mi mochila? – pregunto alex entrando a la habitación y noodle guardo el libro en la mochila e su amigo

- nada – dijeron 2d y noodle

- bueno – dijo alex y se puso a mirar toda la habitación buscando algo

- pasa algo alex? – pregunto noodle mirando a su amigo

- nada, solamente siento algo raro – dijo alex

- hola! – dijeron Mike y eliza apareciendo en la habitación

- hola….- dijeron 2d y noodle

- holi – dijo alex

- no te asustan los fantasmas? – pregunto 2d

- nop – dijo alex

- que raro eres – dijo Mike

- mira quien habla – dijo alex

- cállate – dijo Mike

- como se llaman? – pregunto alex mirando a Mike y a eliza

- yo soy Mike y ella es mi hermana elizabeth – dijo Mike

- lo normas es que las personas que nos ven por primera vez gritan asustados y salen corriendo – dijo eliza

- pero yo no soy un cobarde – dijo alex

- ya me di cuenta – dijo mike

- además tu no asustas – dijo alex mirando a mike

- yo si a sustos – dijo mike

- si a bebes recién nacidos – dijo alex

- cállate! – dijo mike

- cállate tu – dijo alex

- alex de donde sacaste ese libro que hay en tu mochila? – pregunto 2d

- cual? – pregunto alex

- este – dijo noodle sacando el libro marrón de la mochila de alex

- lo encontré – dijo alex

- en donde? – pregunto 2d

- en un lugar – dijo alex

- y ese libro para que sirve? – preguntaron eliza y mike

- para invocar fantasma y demonios – dijo alex

- wau si que eres raro – dijo mike

- wau si que ere blanco – dijo alex

- gracias – dijo mike

- de nada – dijo alex

- con ese libro podemos invocar a stanly – dijo eliza feliz

- quien es stanly? – pregunto alex

- el novio de eliza – dijo mike

- no es muy novio – dijo eliza molesta y sonrojada

- si lo es – dijo mike

- no lo es – dijo eliza

- cállense! – dijo alex

- alex me prestas tu libro por unos días? – pregunto noodle

- claro – dijo alex

- ustedes dos terminaron su tarea? – pregunto 2d

- no, alex volverá mañana para terminarla – dijo noodle

- esa tarea es muy aburrida – dijo alex

- ya se, te dormiste 2 veces mientras leías – dijo noodle

- si – dijo alex sonriendo

- pareces idiota – dijo mike mirando a alex

- y tu pareces niña – dijo alex

- cállate! – dijo mike

- no vemos – dijo eliza y desapareció con mike

- bueno, nos vemos me tengo que ir – dijo alex agarrando se mochila y se dirigió a la puerta

- yo te acompaño a la salida – dijo noodle y se fue con alex

"me agrada ese chico" dijo el diablito apareciendo en el hombro de 2d

"a mi me parece que tiene algo malvado ese chico" dijo el angelito apareciendo en el hombro de 2d

"por eso me agrada" dijo D

"a ti te agrado todo lo que tiene que ver con malvado" dijo 2

"si" dijo D

- que hacen ustedes 2? - pregunto 2d

"nada" dieron 2 y D

- y porque están aquí? – pregunto 2d

"porque nos aburrimos de jugar Xbox" dijeron D y 2

- se puede ir? – pregunto 2d

"si" dijo 2 y desapareció

"no" dijo D

- vete – dijo 2

"bueno, amargado" dijo D y desapareció

- 2d – dijo noodle entrando a la habitación

- si? – dijo 2d

- voy a leer el libro – dijo noodle y agarro el libro

- bueno – dijo 2d y noodle se puso a leer el libro

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba 2d sentado en la cama de noodle mirando el techo y noodle estaba sentada en el piso terminando de leer el libro

- ya terminaste? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo noodle

- podemos invocar a stanly? – pregunto 2d

- si pero….


	7. Anciana Misteriosa

Capitulo 7: Anciana Misteriosa

- podemos invocar a stanly? – pregunto 2d

- sí pero necesitamos unos ingredientes – dijo noodle

- y cuáles son? – pregunto 2d

- son unos polvos raros – dijo noodle

- tal vez alex te ayude a conseguirlos – dijo 2d

- cierto – dijo noodle

- pero donde conseguiremos cenizas de demonio? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo 2d

- mejor le pregunto mañana a alex – dijo noodle

- si – dijo 2d

* * *

Al días siguiente

Noodle se avía ido a la escuela, russell estaba limpiando la cocina, murdoc estaba en un bar y 2d estaba en el ático con mike, eliza y vladimir

- cenizas de demonio? – dijo vladimir confundido

- sí, es uno de los ingredientes para hacer la invocación – dijo 2d

- eliza podrán invocar a tu novio! – dijo mike

- cállate mike – dijo eliza

- no! – dijo mike y salió volando por ahí

- no huyas! – dijo eliza y salió volando tras de mike

- que infantiles – dijo vladimir

- pero si mike es un niño – dijo 2d

- pero eliza no – dijo vladimir

- claro que no, eliza es una niña – dijo 2d

- mejor cállate – dijo vladimir

- bueno – dijo 2d

* * *

Unas horas después

2d estaba en la cocina comiendo galletas con leches y luego russell entra con gato (mike) en las manos

- hola russell – dijo 2d comiendo

- hola d – dijo russell y se sentó alado de 2d

- que haces russ? – pregunto 2d

- acaricia a gato – dijo russell mientras acariciaba a gato

- miau – maulló gato (mike)

- noodle ya llego? – pregunto russell

- nop – dijo 2d

- ella te dijo que iba a venir una amigo de ella a casa? – pregunto russell

- si – dijo 2d

- cuando te lo dijo? – pregunto russell

- ayer – dijo 2d

- bueno – dijo russell y se fue dejando a mike con 2d

- ya se fue mike – dijo 2d y mike se transformo en fantasma

- es divertido ser un gato – dijo mike mientras se estiraba

- enserio? – dijo 2d

- sí, la gente te acaricia siempre – dijo mike

- que mas? – pregunto 2d

- también te dan leche pero algunas personas que no le gustan los gatos te tiran botas – dijo mike

- cuantas veces te han tirado botas? – pregunto 2d

- varias veces – dijo mike

- donde está eliza? – pregunto 2d

- está en el ático – dijo mike

- y vladimir? – pregunto el peli azul

- está volando por ahí – dijo mike – donde está noodle? – pregunto mike

- ya llegue! – dijo noodle desde la entrada

- eso responde tu pregunta? – pregunto 2d

- tal vez – dijo mike

- hola – dijeron noodle y alex entrando a la cocina

- hola – dijeron mike y 2d

- alex nos va a ayudar a encontrar los ingredientes para la invocación – dijo noodle

- que bueno – dijo 2d

- pero primero tenemos que terminar la tarea – dijo noodle

- cuando acabemos la tarea vamos a un lugar donde podremos conseguir algunos ingredientes – dijo alex

- también podremos conseguir la cenizas de demonio? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo alex

- alex vamos a terminar la tarea – dijo noodle

- ahora? – pregunto alex

- si – dijo noodle agarrando la mano de alex y se fue con el

- peli azul me voy con eliza – dijo mike y desapareció

"estamos solos" dijo la voz

"eso sonó gay" dijo D

"cállate!" dijo la voz

"no" dijo D

"no peleen" dijo 2

"ok" dijeron la voz y D

"porque estan aquí?" pensó 2d

"porque a este animal daño el Xbox" dijo d mirando a 2 con rabia

"no fue mi culpa que se cayera" dijo 2

"si claro" dijeron la voz y D con sarcasmo

"mejor me voy con eliza" pensó 2d

"si vete con tu novia!" grito D

"cállate!" pensó 2d

"no molestes al chico que estaba enamorado de una fantasma" dijo la voz

"cállate!" dijo 2d y se fue

"ustedes si molestan" dijo 2

* * *

En el ático

Estaban mike convertido en gato y jugando con una bola de lana, eliza estaba mirando como mike jugaba y vladimir estaba usando la laptop de 2d

- que estás viendo plumífero? – pregunto eliza mirando a vladimir

- ya te dije que no me llames plumífero y estoy jugando póker en línea – dijo el loro

- cuantas veces perdiste? – pregunto eliza

- una vez – dijo vladimir

- y cuantas veces jugaste? – pregunto eliza

- 51 veces – dijo vladimir

- estás jugando con bebes? – pregunto eliza

- no – dijo vladimir

- estás jugando con principiantes? – pregunto eliza

- nop – dijo vladimir mientras jugaba

- ya se! Estas jugando con aprendices? – pregunto eliza

- no! – dijo vladimir

- y contras quien juegas? – pregunto eliza

- contras los mejor – dijo vladimir

- sí, los mejor de principiantes – dijo eliza y mike se convirtió en fantasma

- cállate! – dijo vladimir mientras jugaba

- no – dijo eliza

- ya me aburrí de jugar con la lana – dijo mike

- hola – dijo 2d entrando

- hola peli azul – dijeron mike y eliza

- hola 2d – dijo vladimir

- que hacen? – pregunto 2d

- nada – dijeron eliza y mike

- juego póker en línea – dijo vladimir jugando con la laptop

- estás jugando póker con una línea, mejor juega con personas en internet es más divertido – dijo 2d

- ya se – dijo vladimir

- y porque juegas póker con una línea? – pregunto 2d

- estoy jugando con personas! – dijo vladimir sin paciencia

- bueno – dijo 2d

- es divertido quitarle la paciencia a vladimir – dijeron mike y eliza

- no es divertido – dijo vladimir

- sí lo es – dijeron eliza y mike

- cállense! – dijo vladimir

- no! – dijeron eliza y mike

* * *

Unas horas después

- cállense de una vez – dijo vladimir

- no – dijeron eliza y mike

- hola – dijeron noodle y alex entrando al ático

- hola – dijeron todos

- terminaron la tarea? – pregunto 2d

- si – dijo noodle

- ya vamos a buscar los ingredientes para la invocación? – pregunto alex

- sip – dijo noodle

- yo me quedo – dijo vladimir

- plumífero perezoso – dijeron alex y eliza

- que no me llamen plumífero! – grito vladimir

- nos vamos? – pregunto 2d

- sip – dijeron todos menos vladimir y luego se fueron todos menos el loro

* * *

En una casa vieja

Noodle, alex y 2d acababan de entrar a una habitación rara donde tenían muchos frascos con contenidos extraños, libros viejos, una anciana misteriosa, baritas, cucharas, calderos, escobas, un poster Harry Potter y una manzana

- hola anciana misteriosa – dijo alex

- ya te dije mil veces que me llamo kitty – dijo la anciana que estaba detrás del mostrador

- y? – dijo alex

- y luego te quejas que te llamo mocoso grosero – dijo kitty

- se conocen? – pregunto 2d mirando a alex y a kitty

- tristemente si – dijo kitty

- y sabrina? – pregunto alex

- está limpiando – dijo kitty

- quien es sabrina? – pregunto 2d

- mi ayudante – dijo kitty

- necesitamos unos ingredientes - dijo alex

- cuales? - pregunto kitty

- a ver - dijo alex y saco una libreta pequeña - cenizas de demonio, polvo de trol, cenizas de alas de hadas, polvo de la flor de la vida, tiza mágica, 2 chocolates, pintura mágica, una soda, polvo mágico, hilo encantado, velas mágicas de color negro y chicles - dijo alex leyendo la lista

- tengo casi todas la cosa que pides - dijo kitty

- y que falta? - preguntaron noodle y 2d

- el polvo mágico y la pintura mágica - dijo kitty

- sabes donde lo venden? - pregunto noodle

- si - dijo kitty mientras buscaba lo que pidió alex

- y nos vas a llevar? - pregunto alex

- no, acuérdate que no me puedo ir de aquí - dijo kitty mientras metía las cosas en una bolsa

- cierto - dijo alex

- y que vamos a hacer? - pregunto noodle

- le pueden preguntar a sabrina si los puede llevar - dijo kitty

- donde está sabrina? - pregunto alex

- esta atrás - dijo kitty mientras la daba la bolsa a 2d - son 50 dólares - dijo kitty

- te pago después - dijo alex mientras se dirigía a una puerta que estaba detrás del mostrado pero kitty lo detuvo

- me pagas o trabajas un tiempo aquí - dijo kitty

- trabajo un tiempo aquí - dijo alex

- bueno - dijo kitty y alex se fue atrás

- noodle donde estan eliza y mike? - pregunto 2d

- estan volando por ahi - dijo noodle

- kitty desde cuando conoce a alex? - pregunto 2d

- desde que el era pequeño, el siempre ha venido a mi tienda a jugar con sabrina o a ver los cosas - dijo kitty

* * *

En la parte de atrás de la tienda

Estaba una chica sentada en una silla leyendo un libro viejo y al frente de ella avía una escoba barriéndose sola, la chica era pelirroja, de ojos azules, llevaba un capa negra, un sombrero de bruja, una blusa naranja, unos jeans y unas converses naranjas

- hola sabri! - dijo alex mientras se acercaba a la chica

- hola alex - dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la silla

- me puedes ayudar en algo? - pregunto alex

- si claro, en que te ayudo? - pregunto sabrina

- en conseguir unos ingredientes que necesito - dijo alex

- kitty no los tiene? - dijo sabrina

- no, me ayudas a ir con unos amigos a ese lugar donde los venden? - pregunto alex

- si - dijo sabrina

- gracias - dijo alex

- y que ingredientes necesitas? - pregunto sabrina

- polvo mágico y pintura mágica - dijo alex

- que planeas hacer con eso? - pregunto sabrina

- nada mas invocar un fantasma - dijo alex

- tienes los demás ingredientes? - pregunto sabrina

- sip - dijo alex

* * *

En la parte de afrente de la tienda

Estaban 2d y noodle charlando con kitty

- enserio eres bruja?! - preguntaron noodle y 2d sorprendidos

- sí y también sabrina - dijo kitty

- es divertido ser bruja? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo kitty y luego alex y sabrina entraron

- ella es sabrina - dijo alex presentando a la brujita joven

- hola - dijo sabrina

- sabrina el es 2d y ella es noodle - dijo alex

- hola - dijeron 2d y noodle

- sabrina nos llevara al lugar donde venden los ingredientes que faltan - dijo alex

- cuando vamos a ir? - pregunto 2d

- ahora o cuando quieran - dijo sabrina

- y que hacemos con la bolsa esta? - pregunto 2d mirando la bolsa que tenia los ingredientes

- la pueden dejar aquí y luego regresan - dijo kitty

- está bien - dijo noodle y 2d le dio la bolsa a kitty

- ya nos vamos? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo sabrina y tiro un hechizo haciendo que 2d, alex, noodle y ella desaparecieran

- adiós - dijo kitty


	8. Lucha Contra Demonios

Capitulo 8: Lucha Contra Demonios

En una lugar

2d, noodle, alex y sabrina aparecieron al frente de un edificio viejo y que parecía abandonado, alrededor del edificio había basura, escombros y cajas viejas, era de noche con luna llena y había niebla

- dónde estamos? – pregunto 2d asustado

- al frente del lugar donde hacen las pinturas mágicas - dijo sabrina

- segura que este es el lugar? - preguntaron noodle y alex

- sip - dijo sabrina

- y porque se ve destruido? - pregunto noodle

- porque hubo recorte de presupuesto - dijo sabrina

- ah eso explica todo - dijo 2d

- vamos a entrar - dijo alex mientras se dirigía al edificio pero sabrina lo detuvo

- espera alex! - dijo sabrina

- qué pasa? - pregunto alex

- no puedes entrar así como si nada, el edificio está lleno de demonios - dijo sabrina

- enserio? - dijo alex

- si - dijo sabrina

- yo pensé que los que hacen la pintura mágica eran las hadas - dijo alex

- eran las hadas - dijo sabrina

- pero que paso? - pregunto 2d

- hubo dos recortes de presupuesto - dijo sabrina

- no se supone que deben haber guardias en las puerta? - pregunto noodle mirando la puerta que tenía dos sillas vacías

- sí pero hubo tres recortes de presupuesto - dijo sabrina

- entramos? - pregunto alex

- no - dijo sabrina

- porque no? - pregunto noodle

- porque necesitan armas - dijo sabrina

- y de donde las sacamos? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo alex

- esperen - dijo sabrina y tiro un hechizo al piso haciendo que aparecieron mucho humo gris

- cuanto humo - dijo 2d y el humo se disperso, en el lugar donde sabrina tiro el hechizo aparecieron una katana, un bate, una escoba y una tarta de banana

- pido la katana! - dijo noodle y agarro la katana

- yo pido el bate! - dijo alex y agarro el bate

- yo pido la tarta de banana! - dijo 2d

- la tarta es mía - dijo sabrina mientras agarraba la tarta

- rayos - dijo 2d y agarro la escoba

- jajajaja te toca la escoba - dijo alex mientras que sabrina comía un poco de tarta

- entramos? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo sabrina y se acercaron a la puerta

- tocamos la puerta o qué? - dijo alex y 2d trato de abrirla pero estaba cerrada

- toquemos la puerta - dijo 2d

- bueno - dijo alex y toco la puerta

- QUIEN ES?! - grito una voz horrenda desde adentro del edificio

- alguien - dijo alex y alguien abrió la puerta

- que quieres? - pregunto un demonio de color azul

- un poco de pintura mágica - dijo 2d

- no - dijo el demonio y cerró la puerta

- 2d tonto - dijeron alex y sabrina

- 2d no es tonto, es distraído - dijo noodle

"noodle siempre tan linda" pensó 2d

- y ahora qué hacemos? - pregunto noodle

- no se - dijo 2d

- ya se - dijo alex y volvió a tocar la puerta

- QUIEN ES?! - grito una voz

- el tipo del cable! - grito alex

- ya era hora - dijo un demonio azul abriendo la puerta - porque tardaron? - pregunto el demonio

- porque...porque...porque no encontrábamos los cables? si eso - dijo alex

- bueno...un minuto ustedes son muy jóvenes para trabajar - dijo el demonio mirando a alex, sabrina y noodle

- sí pero mi padre es un bastardo y me obliga a trabajar con mis primas - mintió alex

- y el alto extraño? - dijo el demonio

- es nuestro ayudante por eso lleva una escoba - mintió alex

- bueno pasen - dijo el demonio y ellos entraron

- este lugar es muy grande - dijo 2d mirando el interior del edificio que habían varias cajas, algunos demonios y muchas hojas en el piso

- sí, la habitación donde están los cables en la penúltima habitación del pasillo derecho - dijo el demonio

- que hay en el pasillo izquierdo?- pregunto sabrina

- porque quieres saber? - pregunto el demonio

- porque tengo curiosidad - dijo sabrina

- ah, el en pasillo derecho están las pinturas mágicas - dijo el demonio

- y que pasaría si vas a ese pasillo por error? - pregunto noodle

- los atacaría unos demonios que tal vez lo mate - dijo el demonio

- porque nos atacarían? - pregunto alex

- porque está prohibido que pasen por ese pasillo - dijo el demonio

- ah, bueno no pasaremos por ese pasillo - mintió alex

- tienen alguna otra pregunta? - pregunto el demonio

- sip - dijo alex

- cual? - dijo el demonio

- eres gay? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo el demonio

- bueno - dijo alex

- y tu eres gay? - pregunto el demonio mirando a alex con lujuria

- no! - dijo alex mientras se escondía detrás de sabrina

- ella es tu novia? - pregunto el demonio señalando a sabrina con celos

- sip - mintió alex y le dio un beso en la mejilla a sabrina haciendo que a ella le saliera un leve sonrojo

- como se que no me está mintiendo y que ella no es tu novia - dijo el demonio gay

- no te estoy mintiendo y ella es mi novia - mintió alex

- pruébalo, bésala - dijo el demonio gay

- bueno - dijo alex y le dio un beso en la mejilla a sabrina - ya le bese - dijo alex

- en la mejilla no - dijo el demonio

- como digas - dijo alex y le dio un beso a sabrina en la frente

- en la frente tampoco - dijo el demonio

- ok - dijo alex y le dio un beso a sabrina en la mano

- ahí tampoco - dijo el demonio

- y en donde? - preguntaron alex, noodle, 2d y sabrina

- en los labios - dijo el demonio

- para la próxima se mas especifico - dijo alex

- vamos bésala - dijo el demonio

- ok - dijo alex y se acerco a sabrina - lo siento pero es para que el demonio homosexual no me acose - susurro alex

- bueno - dijo sabrina y alex la beso haciendo que ella se sonrojara

- ok, ya no creo que seas gay - dijo el demonio mirando como alex besaba a sabrina

- te lo dije - dijo alex cuando dejo de besar a sabrina

- y tu guapo? - dijo el demonio mirando a 2d

"tonto demonio, ojala tengas sida" pensó noodle muy celosa  
(noodle: no soy celosa  
yo: si lo eres)

- no soy gay - dijo 2d mientras que el demonio lo acosaba con la mirada

- ella es tu novia? - pregunto el demonio señalando a noodle

- no - dijeron noodle y 2d sonrojados

- ok, me voy a trabajar - dijo el demonio y se fue "malditos heterosexual" pensó el demonio mientras se iba

- a que pasillo vamos novia falsa? - pregunto alex mirando a sabina

- al izquierdo novio falso - dijo sabrina

- porque el izquierdo? - pregunto 2d

- porque hay esta la pintura mágica - dijo noodle

- vamos - dijo alex

- si - dijo 2d y se fue al pasillo derecho

- a dónde vas 2d? - pregunto noodle

- al pasillo izquierdo para buscar la pintura mágica - dijo 2d mientras caminaba por el pasillo derecho

- 2d el izquierdo es este lado - dijo alex señalando el pasillo izquierdo

- y en que pasillo estoy? - pregunto 2d

- en el derecho - dijo noodle con mucha paciencia

- ah, bueno, vamos - dijo 2d y se fue al pasillo izquierdo con los demás, cuando ellos entraron el pasillo sonó una alarma y unas luces rojas se prendieron

_"alerta intrusos! alerta intrusos! en el pasillo izquierdo del primer piso! alerta intrusos! todos los demonios en el pasillo izquierdo del primer piso! llamando a todo los demonios! alerta intrusos! y limpieza en el pasillo 20! un demonio se orino en sus pantalones en el pasillo 20! " _gritaba un altavoz

- ahora que hacemos? - pregunto 2d

- no preparamos para pelear - dijo alex y todos se prepararon para luchar

- ahí están! - grito un demonio acompañado de varios demonios

- están listos? - pregunto sabrina

- sip - dijeron alex y noodle

- si capitán estamos listos! - dijo 2d

- esto no es Bob esponja! - grito sabrina molesta

- ataquen! - grito un demonio y los otros demonios se acercaron corriendo hacia alex, noodle, 2d y sabrina

- el que mate mas demonios gana! - dijo alex y le pego a dos demonios en la cabeza haciendo que murieran

- yo voy a ganar! - grito noodle y corto a tres demonios con la katana

- que mentira! - grito sabrina y le tiro unos hechizos a dos demonios haciendo que ellos se quemaran

- aléjense! - grito 2d mientras cuatro demonios se acercaban a el

- 2d ataca a los demonios! - grito alex mientras pateaba a un demonio en la cabeza y le pegaba a tres con el bate

- ok! - dijo 2d y le pego a un demonio con la escoba

- jajajaja eso no me dolió! - dijo el demonio y noodle le corto la cabeza

- estas bien 2d? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo 2d

- alex te voy a ganar! - grito sabrina mientras quemaba a cinco demonios

- eso tú crees! - dijo alex mientras pisaba a un demonio y le pegaba a dos con el bate

- cuidado 2d - dijo noodle y le corto el brazo a un demonio

- si - dijo 2d y le pego a dos demonios con la escoba

- ataquen al idiota que tiene la escoba! - grito un demonio y varios demonios se acercaron a 2d

- me ayudan! - grito 2d mientras estaba acorralado por 20 demonios

- yo te ayudo 2d - dijo noodle y le corto la cabeza a cuatro demonios

- quien va ganando?! - pregunto alex mientras mataba a cinco demonios

- yo! - dijo sabrina y mato a tres demonios con bolas de fuego

- mentira! yo voy ganando! - dijo alex mientras mataba a cuatro demonios

- aun siguen con eso?! - dijo noodle mientras cortaba a dos demonios

- si! - dijo sabrina mientras mataba a dos demonios

- solo falta uno - dijo 2d mirando a un pequeño demonio que estaba asustado

- yo lo mato - dijo alex mientras se acercaba al pequeño demonio que temblaba de miedo

- pobre está asustado - dijo noodle

- que lastima - dijo alex parado al frente del demonio

- alex deja al demonio - dijo 2d

- porque? - pregunto alex mirando al demonio que siguió temblando de miedo

- porque es pequeño y está asustado - dijo 2d

- no me importa, pequeñín vas a morir - dijo alex con sonrisa malvada

- NOOOOOOOOOO! - grito el pequeño demonio y luego comenzó a crecer

- pero que mierda? - dijo alex mirando al demonio que estaba creciendo hasta el techo

- NO ME VAS A MATAR! - grito el demonio que le estaba saliendo púas en la espalda y le crecieron los colmillos

- alex que hiciste?! - gritaron sabrina, noodle y 2d

- nada! - grito alex mirando al demonio que era más grande que el

- TU VAS A MORIR PEQUEÑIN! - grito el demonio mirando a alex

- rayos - dijo alex

- alex sal de ahí! - grito sabrina

- porque?! - pregunto alex

- porque te van a aplastar! - dijo sabrina mientras que el demonio levantaba la mano

- aplastar? - dijo alex y mira hacia arriba donde estaba la mano del demonio

- JAJAJAJAJA VA A MORIR! - dijo el demonio y aplasto a alex pero el se movió y no lo aplasto

- fallaste demonio - dijo alex y le pego al demonio con el bate

- NO ME DOLIO! - dijo el demonio y agarro a alex

- alex! - gritaron sabrina, noodle y 2d

- suéltame! - grito alex mientras trataba de escapar del agarre del demonio

- NO! - dijo el demonio y comenzó a apretar a alex con sus manos

- hay que ayudarlo - dijo sabrina

- como? - preguntaron 2d y noodle

- 2d, tu distraes al demonio - dijo sabrina

- de acuerdo - dijo 2d y se acerco al demonio

- noodle cuando de demonio esta distraído le cortas la mano - dijo sabrina

- si - dijo noodle

- AAAAAAAAAHH! AYUDA! - grito alex mientras el demonio seguía apretándolo

- ya va! - grito sabrina - ahora 2d - dijo sabrina

- sí, oye demonio! - grito 2d

- QUE? - dijo el demonio mientras seguía aplastando a alex

- cuanto es 2+2? - pregunto 2d

- 4 - dijo el demonio

- no, es 22 - dijo 2d

- es 4 - dijo el demonio

- 22 - dijo 2d

- 4! - dijo el demonio

- 22! - dijo 2d

- ahora noodle - dijo sabrina en voz baja y noodle asistió

- es 4 idiota - dijo el demonio

- esta distraído - dijo noodle en voz baja y le corto la mano al demonio

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - grito el demonio cuando noodle le corto la mano y dejo caer a alex

- auch! maldito demonio - dijo alex mientras se levantaba del piso

- MALDITA! - grito el demonio mientras miraba a noodle

- ya me acorde - dijo sabrina y le tiro un hechizo al demonio haciendo que el se congelara

- jajajaja maldito demonio - dijo alex y le pego al demonio congelado con el bate haciendo que se rompiera en miles de pedazos

- quien diría que el demonio más pequeño era el más duro de mata - dijo 2d

- vamos por la pintura? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijeron todos y siguieron caminando por el pasillo

- cuál será la puerta donde estén las pinturas mágicas? – dijo 2d mientras caminaba

- tal vez esa puerta que dice "almacén de pintura mágica" – dijo alex

- puede ser – dijo 2d

- si – dijo sabrina y se acercaron a la puerta

- miren hay un letrero en la pared – dijo noodle señalando el letrero

- y que dice? – pregunto sabrina

- dice: cuidado, detrás de esta puerta ahí un demonio de dos cabezas escupe fuego y hielo – leyó noodle

- que mentira – dijo alex y luego todos entraron a la habitación, en la habitación estaba todo oscuro, no podían ver nada

- no puedo ver – dijo 2d y luego se escucho que se cerró la puerta

- quien cerró la puerta? – pregunto sabrina

- no se – dijeron noodle y alex

- 2d cerraste la puerta? – pregunto sabrina

- no – dijo 2d

- y quien la cerro? – dijo alex

- yo la cerré – dijo…..


	9. El Demonio De 2 Cabezas Y La Cueva Rara

Capitulo 9: El Demonio De 2 Cabezas Y La Cueva Rara

- yo la cerré – dijo un gran demonio con forma de dragón y con 2 cabezas, del lado derecho del demonio era de color naranja y el lado izquierdo era de color celeste, el demonio tenía varias púas en la espalda, también tenía un collar que decía "dracolio" y tenía dos colas

- miren un perrito - dijo 2d mirando al demonio

- un perrito? - dijeron sabrina, alex y noodle mirando a 2d

- sí, miren tiene un collar de perro con su nombre - dijo 2d señalando el collar de el demonio

- no soy un perro y me llamo dracolio - dijo el demonio

- qué bonito sabe hablar el perrito - dijo 2d

- no soy un fucking perrito - dijo dracolio

- si lo eres - dijo 2d

- acaso me parezco a un perrito? - pregunto dracolio

- llevas un collar de perro, eso significa que eres un perro - dijo 2d

- que le pasa a este idiota? - pregunto dracolio

- se cayó de un árbol de pequeño - dijo noodle

- ah ¿se golpeo la cabeza? - pregunto dracolio

- sip - dijo noodle

- con razón - dijo dracolio

- la patita - dijo 2d

- ya te dije que no soy un fucking perro! - grito dracolio

- perro malo - dijo 2d

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO SOY UN PERRO! - grito dracolio

- siéntate - dijo 2d y dracolio se sentó

- rayos - dijo dracolio

- buen chico - dijo 2d

- tiene galletitas? - pregunto dracolio

- sip - dijo 2d

- me das una? - pregunto dracolio

- claro - dijo 2d y le dio una galletita a dracolio

- tiene un tres? - pregunto alex mientras jugaba cartas con noodle y sabrina

- nop - dijo sabrina mientras miraba sus cartas

- que está jugando? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo alex

- creo que se nos olvida algo - dijo sabrina

- que cosa? - preguntaron noodle, 2d y dracolio

- ya se! - dijo alex

- que se nos olvida? - pregunto 2d

- luchar con el demonio - dijo alex

- luchar con el perrito? - dijo 2d

- sip - dijo alex

- pero eso no es maltrato a los animales? - pregunto 2d

- no, porque no es un perro - dijo alex

- y que es? - pregunto 2d

- un demonio - dijeron sabrina y noodle

- pero lleva un collar de perro - dijo 2d

- llevo un collar de perro porque no habían de demonio - dijo dracolio

- y como conseguiste ese collar si tu eres enorme? - pregunto alex

- lo compre por internet - dijo dracolio

- ah, en internet consigues de todo hasta hamburguesas en lata - dijo alex (es verdad lo de las hamburguesas)

- enserio? - dijeron todos

- sip - dijo alex

- vamos a luchar? - preguntaron sabrina y noodle

- si - dijo dracolio y todo se pusieron en posición de ataque, alex con el bate, noodle con la katana, sabrina con sus hechizos y 2d con la escoba

- lo siento perrito pero tenemos que matarte - dijo 2d

- **NO SOY UN PUTO PERRITO! **- grito dracolio y le tiro un bola de fuego a 2d pero alex empujo a 2d y la bola de fuego pego al piso haciendo un agujero en el suelo

- casito mueres idiota - dijo alex mientras se acercaba corriendo a dracolio y le pego con el bate

- maldita hormiga! - grito dracolio y trato de golpear a alex pero el esquivaba los golpes

- fallaste! - grito alex y noodle le hizo una gran cortada a dracolio en el estomago

- AAAHH! MALDITA! - grito dracolio y le tiro una bola de hielo a noodle

- NOODLE! - grito 2d cuando la bola de hielo le pego a noodle en el estomago haciendo que ella se cayera al suelo

- WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - se burlo dracolio y 2d le tiro la escoba en la boca haciendo que dracolio se atragantara

- oh, no mi escoba - dijo sabrina mirando como dracolio rompía la escoba con su boca mientras que 2d se acercaba a noodle y se arrodillaba alado de ella

- noodle estas bien? - pregunto 2d mirando a noodle

- si 2d - dijo noodle

- te voy a ayudar - dijo 2d y ayudo a noodle a levantarse del suelo

- gracias - dijo noodle mientras agarraba a 2d de los hombros

- YA ME HARTARON! - grito dracolio y piso el suelo haciendo que temblara muy fuerte, todos se cayeron al suelo, noodle cayó encima de 2d y sin querer ellos dos se besaron

- l-lo s-siento - dijo noodle muy sonrojada y nerviosa cuando dejo de besar a 2d

- MUERAN MALDITOS! - grito dracolio tratando de golpear a alex y a sabrina pero ellos esquivaban los golpes

- mejor ayudemos a alex y a sabrina - dijo 2d sonrojado mientras que noodle se levantaba de encima de el

- si - dijo noodle y 2d se levanto del suelo

- PAREN DE ESQUIVAR LOS GOLPES! - grito dracolio y sabrina le tiro un hechizo haciendo que se le congelara las dos cabezas

- gracias por callarlo - dijo alex

- de nada - dijo sabrina

- hay que matarlo de una vez - dijo noodle mirando como dracolio se tocaba sus cabezas congeladas

- y quien lo va a matar? - pregunto 2d

- yo - dijo alex y le tiro el bate a las cabezas de dracolio haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos y matando al demonio

- bueno, ya está muerto - dijo sabrina

- si - dijeron noodle y 2d mientras que alex agarraba el bate

- sabrina me puedo quedar con el bate? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo sabrina

- para que quieres un bate? - pregunto 2d

- para batear cosas - dijo alex

- alex vamos a buscar la pintura mágica - dijo sabrina

- sip - dijo alex y se fue con sabrina dejando solos a 2d y a noodle con una gran silencio incomodo (huy los silencios incómodos hermosísimos! *Sarcasmo*)

* * *

20 minutos después

2d y noodle seguían sin hablarse y seguían con el gran silencio incomodo, noodle estaba mirando el techo pensando y 2d estaba mirando los pedazos de dracolio

"¡malditos silencio! No sé qué decirle a 2d" pensó noodle

"no sé que le puedo decir a noodle" pensó 2d

- volvimos - dijeron sabrina y alex

- encontraron la pintura mágica? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo alex mostrando un frasco de pintura mágica

- que nos falta? - pregunto noodle

- el polvo mágico - dijo sabrina

- sabes donde conseguirlo? - pregunto alex

- creo que si - dijo sabrina

- ahora que vamos a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- vamos con kitty para dejar la pintura mágica - dijo alex

- ya nos vamos? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo sabrina y tiro un hechizo que hizo desaparecer a ella, a alex, a 2d y a noodle

* * *

En la tienda de kitty

Kitty estaba leyendo una revista que se llamaba: La Bruja Del Año

- hola - dijeron sabrina, alex, noodle y 2d apareciendo al frente de kitty

- hola ¿cómo les fue? - pregunto kitty

- bien - dijo alex

- y que hicieron o que paso en la fábrica de pintura mágica? - pregunto kitty

- matamos demonios - dijo noodle

- alex se volvió mi novio falso - dijo sabrina

- el tonto de 2d confundió un demonio de dos cabezas con un perrito - dijo alex

- sabrina hizo aparece una tarta de banana - dijo 2d

- ¿hay demonios en la fábrica de pintura mágica? ¿Alex porque eres el novio falso de sabrina? ¿2d como confundes a un demonio de dos cabezas con un perro? ¿Sabrina estaba rica la tarta de banana? - pregunto kitty

- sip - dijo noodle

- porque un demonio gay me estaba acosando y le dije que sabrina era mi novia - dijo alex

- el tenia un collar de perro - dijo 2d

- sí, estaba deliciosa - dijo sabrina

- bueno ¿consiguieron la pintura mágica? - pregunto kitty

- si - dijo alex y le dio la pintura mágica a kitty

- ahora nada mas le falta el polvo mágico - dijo kitty mientras guardaba la pintura mágica con los demás ingredientes para la invocación

- si - dijo noodle

- sabrina sabes donde es el lugar? - pregunto kitty

- sip - dijo sabrina

- ya nos vamos? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo sabrina

- nos vemos - dijo kitty

- nos vemos anciana misteriosa - dijeron todos los jóvenes y luego desaparecieron

- mi nombre es kitty! - dijo la anciana

* * *

En algún lugar

Los cuatro habían aparecido en un McDonald, alex y noodle miraron a sabrina con una cara que decía "porque estamos aquí? " y 2d miro que juguete avía hoy en la cajita feliz

- sabrina – dijeron alex y noodle a la misma vez

- si? – dijo sabrina

- porque estamos aquí? – preguntaron noodle y alex

- porque me dio hambre – dijo sabrina

- quiero una cajita feliz – dijo 2d

- no – dijo alex

- porque no? – pregunto 2d

- porque no – dijo alex

- alex vamos a comer y luego vamos a buscar el polvo mágico – dijo sabrina

- mejor no – dijo alex

- tiene hambre? – pregunto sabrina

- no – dijo alex y luego se escucho el ruido de sus tripas – si – dijo alex

- vamos a comer – dijo sabrina y luego se fueron a comer

* * *

Unos minutos después

Alex, noodle y sabrina acabaron de comer sus hamburguesas y 2d estaba jugando con su juguetito

- cuántos años tiene 2d? – pregunto sabrina mirando a 2d que estaba jugando con un muñequito

- 27 – dijo noodle

- 27 años y sigue jugando con los muñequitos del McDonald – dijo alex

- así es 2d – dijo noodle

- y cuántos años tiene 2d mentalmente? – pregunto sabrina

- menos de 10 años – dijo alex

- cállate alex – dijo noodle

- pero 2d es tonto – dijo alex

- 2d no es tonto, 2d es…distraído – dijo noodle

- siempre les dicen distraídos a las personas tontas para no decirles tonta – dijo alex

- no es cierto – dijo noodle

- bueno, como digas – dijo alex

- ya nos vemos? – pregunto sabrina

- si – dijeron todos y luego sabrina tiro un hechizo que hizo que los cuatro desaparecieran

* * *

En la casa

Estaba russell y murdoc en la cocina, murdoc estaba sentado en una silla con una cerveza en la mano y russell estaba cenado 20 hamburguesas mientras resolvía un crucigrama

- donde están el idiota y noodle? – pregunto murdoc ebrio

- noodle dijo que se fue a la casa de una amiga y 2d dijo que se fue a visitar a un amigo – dijo russell comiendo

- ja que mentira – dijo murdoc

- mentira? – dijo russell

- si, tal vez noodle y 2d se fueron a un motel a "divertirse" – dijo murdoc de una forma pervertida

- porque crees eso? – pregunto russell

- porque estoy ebrio y porque a 2d le gusta noodle – dijo murdoc

- como sabes que a 2d le gusta noodle? – pregunto russell

- fácil, leí el diario de 2d – dijo murdoc mientras tomaba cerveza

- bueno pero noodle y 2d no están en un motel "divirtiéndose" – dijo russell

- como digas – dijo murdoc

"si es verdad lo que dice murdoc, voy a golpear a 2d tan fuerte que va a quedar tan feo como murdoc" pensó russell mientras comía

* * *

En algún otro lugar

2d, alex, noodle y sabrina aparecieron afuera de una cueva rara y oscura

- y en donde estamos? - pregunto noodle

- afuera de la cueva donde hacen el polvo mágico - dijo sabrina

- por es una cueva y no una edificio? - pregunto alex

- porque al jefe de la fábrica de polvo mágico le gustan las cuevas - dijo sabrina

- ah, qué raro - dijo alex

- el jefe es el hermano de lady gaga - dijo sabrina

- eso explica todo - dijeron noodle y alex

- sip - dijo sabrina

- y tendremos que luchar? - pregunto 2d

- creo - dijo sabrina

- bueno, yo tengo mi bate - dijo alex sacando se bate que le dio sabrina

- y yo tengo la katana - dijo noodle con la katana en sus manos

- sabrina me consigue un arma? - pregunto 2d

- si - dijo sabrina y tiro un hechizo en el piso haciendo que apareciera un trapeador

- enserio? - dijo 2d mientras agarraba el trapeador

- si - dijo sabrina

- jajajajajajajaja un trapeador jajajajajaja - se burlo alex

- alex has silencio - dijo noodle

-bueno - dijo ale

- porque un trapeador? - pregunto 2d

- porque rompiste mi escoba - dijo sabrina

- yo no la rompí - dijo 2d

- y quien la rompió? - pregunto sabrina

- dracolio - dijo 2d

- y él como la rompió? - pregunto sabrina con los brazos cruzados

- la rompió con sus dientes - dijo 2d

- y como mi escoba llego a sus dientes? - pregunto sabrina

- yo se la tire a dracolio en la boca - dijo 2d

- mejor entremos antes que sabrina le tire un hechizo a 2d por romperle la escoba - dijo noodle

- si - dijo alex

- vamos a entrar? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijeron todos y entraron

* * *

Adentro de la cueva

Cuando 2d, noodle, sabrina y alex entraron se encontraron con varias...


	10. Los Diablitos Y Los Angelitos

Capitulo 10: Los Diablitos Y Los Angelitos

Adentro de la cueva

Cuando 2d, noodle, sabrina y alex entraron se encontraron con varias hadas trabajando, las hadas eran tan pequeñas que solamente se veía varios punto brillante de colores en el aire, el lugar estaba ordenado, tenía varias hojas ordenadas en varios escritorios y varias cajas

- wow miren hay muchas moscas de colores - dijo 2d mirando las hadas

- 2d no son moscas - dijo noodle

- y que son? - pregunto 2d

- son hadas - dijeron alex y sabrina

- pero son muy pequeñitas - dijo 2d

- porque son hadas - dijo alex

- hola soy un hada - dijo un hada de color celeste

- hola soy noodle y el es 2d - dijo la japonesa señalando a 2d

- hola - dijo el peli azul

- hola soy alex y ella es sabrina - dijo el emo señalando a sabrina

- holi - dijo sabrina

- yo soy Calisto - dijo la hada - necesitan algo? - pregunto Calisto

- si - dijo 2d

- que necesitan? - pregunto Calisto

- polvo mágico - dijo sabrina

- oh, lo siento pero la fábrica de polvo mágica es alado - dijo Calisto

- sabrina - dijeron noodle y alex

- ¿qué? no sabía que la fábrica de polvo mágico esta alado - dijo sabrina

- bueno, ahora sabemos - dijo alex

- gracias mosca - dijo 2d

- no soy un mosca - dijo Calisto

- pero pareces una mosca - dijo 2d

- no soy una mosca, soy un hada - dijo Calisto

- ok mosca - dijo 2d

- soy un hada! - grito Calisto

- vámonos antes que la mosca mate a 2d - dijo alex

- no soy una mosca! - grito Calisto

- wow las moscas si se molestan fácil - dijo sabrina

- NO SOY UNA MOSCA! - grito Calisto

- vámonos - dijo noodle

- si - dijeron alex, 2d y sabrina

- adiós - dijo Calisto

- adiós mosca - dijeron los jóvenes y luego se fueron

- NO SOY UNA MOSCA! - grito Calisto

- ponte a trabajar mosca - dijo un hada roja

- NO SOY UNA...ya voy jefe - dijo calisto y se puso a trabajar

* * *

Afuera de la cueva

Estaban noodle, 2d, alex y sabrina que acababan de salir de la cueva que estaba llena de hadas

- ahora a donde tenemos que ir? - pregunto 2d

- ahí - dijo sabrina señalando la cueva que estaba alado

- segura que es esa cueva? - preguntaron noodle y alex mirando la cueva terrorífica y siniestra que señalo sabrina

- sip - dijo sabrina

- esa cueva da miedo - dijo noodle mirando como salía niebla de la cueva y se escuchaban gritos raros

- no tengas miedo noodle - dijo 2d abrazando a noodle y haciendo que se sonrojara

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - se escucho un grito adentro de la cueva terrorífica

- AH! - grito 2d asustado y abrazo a noodle muy fuerte

- tranquilo 2d - dijo noodle

- los dos son unos miedosos - dijeron alex y sabrina

- cállense - dijeron noodle y 2d

- nop - dijeron sabrina y alex

- hola - dijo un duende detrás de sabrina y alex

- AH!...digo hola - dijeron sabrina y alex

- jajajajaja, hola - dijeron noodle y 2d

- saben dónde está la cueva llena de hadas? - pregunto el duende

- sí, esta hay - dijo noodle señalando la cueva de donde salieron

- gracias - dijo el duende y se fue a la cueva

- ya nos vamos? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo alex y todos se fueron a la cueva tenebrosa

* * *

En la cueva tenebrosa

Noodle, 2d, alex y sabrina acabaron de entrar a la cueva tenebrosa y vieron que estaba llena de niebla, duendes horrendos, humedad, arañas, ratas, cajas, papeles, un trol con una corbata roja y una maquina de chicles

- segura que esta es la cueva? - pregunto 2d asustado

- sip - dijo sabrina

- no se pero este lugar tiene un aire malvado - dijo noodle

- me gusta el aire de este lugar - dijo alex

"a mi también me gusta este aire" dijo D apareciendo en el hombro de 2d

"este lugar me da miedo" dijo 2 apareciendo en el otro hombro de 2d

"miedoso" dijo D

"has silencio" dijo 2

"no" dijo D

"los dos hagan silencio" pensó 2d

"bueno" dijeron D y 2

- ahora que hacemos? - pregunto noodle

- separémonos - dijo alex

- pero no es peligroso? - pregunto 2d asustado

- nop - dijo sabrina

- bueno - dijo 2d y todos se separaron

* * *

En el lado de alex

Alex estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la cueva, el pasillo tenía piso, paredes pintadas de verdes, varias puertas y varias lámparas para iluminar

"que aburrido" pensó alex mientras caminaba por el pasillo mirando las puertas

"si" dijo un diablito rojo apareciendo en el hombro izquierdo de alex, el diablito se parecido a alex pero pequeño con ropa roja, unos cuernos, unas alas de murciélago y una cola roja

"no puede a ver un lugar más aburrido que este" dijo un diablito negro apareciendo en el hombro derecho de alex, el diablito se parecido a alex pero pequeño con ropa negra, unos cuernos, unas alas de murciélago y una cola negra

"quienes son ustedes?" pregunto alex mirando a los dos diablitos que tenía en sus hombros

"yo soy ale tu conciencia mala" dijo el diablito rojo

"y yo soy xander tu conciencia mas mala" dijo el diablito negro

"pero no se supone que tiene que a ver un diablito y un angelito" pensó alex

"si pero nosotros matamos al angelito y nos lo comimos" dijo ale

"estaba muy rico el angelito" dijo xander

"bueno, no importa" pensó alex

"cuando podremos comer angelitos de nuevo?" pregunto xander

"no se" dijo ale

"porque están aquí en mis hombros?" pregunto alex

"porque nos aburrimos de estar adentro de tu cabeza" dijo ale

"además piensas mucho en sabrina" dijo xander

"mentira" pensó alex mientras caminaba por el pasillo con los diablitos en sus hombros

"es verdad" dijeron los dos diablitos

"mentira" dijo alex

"es verdad y punto" dijo ale

"te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina!" dijo xander

"cállate" pensó alex

"nop" dijo xander

"rayos" pensó alex

"te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina, te gusta sabrina" dijeron ale y xander

"¡ok! !me gusta sabrina!" pensó alex y agarro a los dos diablitos

"por fin lo aceptas" dijeron los diablitos

"si y adiós" dijo alex y tiro a los dos diablitos lo más lejos posible de el

"¡MALDITOOOO!" gritaron los diablitos

"al fin paz" pensó alex mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo

* * *

En el lado de noodle

Estaba noodle en un pasillo de color azul, ella estaba caminando y pensando en 2d

"aun no puedo creer que 2d me haya besado" pensó noodle mientras caminaba

"no te emociones" dijo una diablita roja apareciendo en el hombro izquierdo de noodle, la diablita se parecido a noodle pero muy pequeña con ropa roja, unos cuernos, unas alas de murciélago y una cola roja

"porque dices eso?" pregunto noodle

"porque él te beso por accidente, si no el no te hubiera besado" dijo la diablita

"no le digas eso" dijo una angelita apareciendo en el hombro derecho de noodle, el angelito se parecido a noodle pero muy pequeña con una toga, unas alas blancas y una aureola arriba de su cabeza

"quien en eres tú?" pensó noodle mirando a la angelita

"soy tu conciencia buena..." la angelita no pudo terminar de hablar porque la diablita lo interrumpió

"y la aburrida" dijo la diablita

"cállate, yo me llamo Miho" dijo la angelita

"y yo me llamo noods, soy tu conciencia mala, la más genial y la mejor" dijo la diablita

"que hacen aquí?" pregunto noodle

"nada" dijo noods

"vinimos a ayudarte" dijo miho

"ayudarme con qué?" pregunto noodle

"con 2d" dijo miho

"porque?" pregunto noodle

"porque no dejas de pensar en él y ya me tienes harta" dijo noods

"yo no pienso en el" pensó noodle con un leve sonrojo

"si piensas en el todos los días" dijo miho

"y a cada hora" dijo noods

"mentira" pensó noodle sonrojada

"es verdad" dijo miho

"ahora mismito estas pensando en el" dijo noods

"ok, estoy pensando en el" pensó noodle

"bueno" dijo noods

"sabes que tienes que hacer?" pregunto miho

"nop" pensó noodle

"tienes que decirle que lo amas" dijo miho haciendo que noodle se sonrojara

"y si me rechaza?" pregunto noodle

"el no te va a rechazar" dijo miho

"mentira, el la va a rechazar" dijo noods

"¡CALLATE!" grito miho molesta

"ok" dijo noods

"no le hagas caso" dijo miho

"bueno" pensó noodle

"estoy muy segura que 2d no te va a rechazar" dijo miho

"mentira" dijo noods en voz baja

"que dijiste?" pregunto miho molesta con una bazuca en sus manos

"nada" dijo noods asustada

* * *

En el lado de sabrina

Estaba la brujita caminando por un pasillo de color rojo

"donde estará el polvo mágico?" pensó sabrina

"en un lugar" dijo una angelita parecida a sabrina pero más pequeñas, la angelita estaba en el hombro derecho de sabrina

"ya se idiota" pensó sabrina

"no insultes a sabri" dijo una diablita parecida a sabrina pero pequeña, la diablita estaba en el hombro izquierdo de sabrina

"brujita no me ayudes, no necesito que me ayuden" dijo sabri

"bueno" dijo brujita

"porque no están en mi cabeza?" pregunto sabrina

"porque no me da la gana" dijo la angelita llamada sabri

"porque está muy oscuro ahí" dijo la diablita llamada brujita

"que mierda haces aquí?" pregunto sabri

"busco polvo mágico" pensó sabrina

"sabri no digas malas palabras" dijo brujita

"cállate idiota" dijo sabri

"no le digas idiota a brujita" pensó sabrina

"yo le digo a brujita como me da la gana" dijo sabri

"vas a ver" pensó sabrina agarrando a sabri y la tiro lo más lejos posible

"gracias" dijo brujita

"de nada" pensó Sabrina y siguió caminando con brujita en su hombro

* * *

En el lado de 2d

2d estaba caminando por un pasillo de color violeta, el estaba mirando todas las puertas que habían en el pasillo

"vive en una piña debajo del mar, Bob-Esponja, su cuerpo absorbe y sin estallar, Bob-Esponja, el mejor amigo que podrías desear, Bob-Esponja, y como a un pez le es fácil flotar, Bob-Esponja, Bob-esponja, Bob-esponja, el es Bob Esponjaaaaa, Jajajaja" cantaba 2d en su mente

"OH! POR AMOR DE SATAN! ¡CALLATE!" grito D apareciendo en el hombro de 2d

"OH! POR AMOR DE DIOS! ¡CALLATE!" grito 2 apareciendo en el otro hombro de 2d

"ok" pensó 2d

"gracias" dijeron D y 2

"de nada" pensó 2d

"no puedo creer que tu eres el vocalista de una banda y cantas tan feo en tu mente" dijo D

"oye" pensó 2d

"¿qué? pero si es la verdad, cierto 2?" dijo D

"sip" dijo 2

"malos" pensó 2d

"gracias" dijo D

"no soy malo" dijo 2

"igual" pensó 2d

* * *

Varios minutos después

Estaban noodle, 2d, alex y sabrina en un pasillo grande de color gris

- no puedo creer que el pasillo violeta me llevara hasta acá con ustedes - dijo 2d

- tal vez este pasillo se conecta con todos los pasillos - dijo alex

- cierto - dijo sabrina

- como se conectan los pasillos si no hay cables? - dijo 2d

- 2d - dijo alex

- qué? - dijo 2d

- cállate - dijo alex

- ok - dijo 2d

- ahora a donde tenemos que ir? - pregunto noodle

- no se - dijo sabrina y todos se pusieron a mirar las puertas

- miren, creo que esa es la puerta donde están los polvos mágicos - dijo alex señalando una puerta verde

- porque crees eso? - pregunto 2d

- no se pero esa es la única puerta verde que hay en el pasillo todas las demás son rojas - dijo alex mirando las otras puerta rojas

- ah, bueno - dijo 2d

- entremos - dijo noodle y todos entraron

* * *

En una habitación

2d, noodle, sabrina y alex acabaron de entrar a una habitación que tenía poca iluminación, la habitación tenía muchos bidones de varios colores, también tenía un escritorio, una silla grande y un computadora

- porque hay poca luz en este lugar? - se pregunto alex

- no se - dijo 2d

- yo te diré porque - dijo...


	11. Lucha Contra El Rarito

Capitulo 11: Lucha Contra El Rarito

- porque hay poca luz en este lugar? - se pregunto alex

- no se - dijo 2d

- yo te diré porque - dijo un anciano saliendo de las sombras

- porque? - preguntaron todos

- porque se quemo un foco - dijo el anciano y saco una escalera

- le puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto alex mientras que el anciano estaba colocando la escalera al frente de una lámpara de techo

- si - dijo el anciano mientras se subía a la escalera y saca un foco nuevo de su bolsillo

- dónde estamos? - pregunto alex

- en el almacén de polvo mágico - dijo el anciano y cambio el foco quemado por uno nuevo haciendo que la habitación se iluminara

- quien es él? - pregunto 2d señalando a un tipo sentado en una silla, el tipo tenía el cabello de colores, una estrella gris en la mejilla, también tenia los labios pintados de rojo, tenía varios brazaletes, usaba tacones grandes, una camiseta con varias estrellas, unos pantalones apretados grises y una sombrero extraño

- el que cuida el polvo mágico y el jefe - dijo el anciano mientras baja de la escalera

- ya te puedes retirar - dijo el tipo y el anciano se fue

- él es el hermano de lady gaga? - pregunto noodle mirando al tipo raro

- si - dijo sabrina

- déjenme presentarme, soy man gago el jefe de este lugar, el cuidador del polvo mágico y el hermano de lady gaga - dijo el tipo extraño

- eso explica la ropa y el peinado raro - dijo alex en voz baja

- que dijiste joven emo? - pregunto man gago

- nada - dijo alex

- bueno alex - dijo man gago

- ¡¿cómo sabes mi nombre?! - pregunto alex sorprendido

- ¡¿cómo sabes su nombre?! - preguntaron noodle, sabrina y 2d sorprendidos

- leo mente, se que el peli azul es 2d, la japonesa es noodle y la bruja es sabrina, también se sus secretos más privados - dijo man gago

- rayos - dijeron 2d, noodle, alex y sabrina

- también se sus miedos - dijo man gago

- oh, no - dijeron 2d, alex, sabrina y noodle

- 2d le tiene miedo a las ballenas - dijo man gago

- jajajajajaja le tienes miedo a las tontas ballenas - se burlo alex

- cállate - dijo 2d

- alex le tiene miedo a los payasos - dijo man gago

- cállate! - dijo alex

- jajajajajajajajaja a los payasos jajajajajajaja! - se burlo sabrina

- has silencio - dijo alex

- nop - dijo sabrina

- sabrina le tiene miedo al color rosado y a las criaturas tiernas - dijo man gago

- CALLATE! - grito sabrina

- jajajajajajajajajaja - se burlaron noodle y alex

- cállense - dijo sabrina

- noodle le tiene miedo a las arañas - dijo man gago

- noodle tienes una arañas en tu hombro - dijo ale

- ¡¿dónde?! - grito noodle asustada sacudiéndose su hombro

- jajajajajajajajajajaja - se burlaron sabrina y alex

- callase - dijo 2d

- oye idiota nos das polvo mágico? - pregunto alex

- no emo - dijo man gago

- porque no? - preguntaron todos

- porque primero me tienen que matar - dijo man gago

- bueno - dijo alex y le pego a man gago en la cabeza con el bate

- ah! eso duele - dijo man gago mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde alex le pego

- que marica - dijo sabrina y le tiro una bola de fuego al gay de man gago pero el la esquivo

- no soy marica - dijo man gago y le pego a sabrina en el estomago

- eres un idiota - dijo noodle y le hizo un cortada grande a man gago en la espalda con la katana

- eso no me dolió - dijo man gago mientras su espalda sangraba debido a la cortada que le hizo noodle "mierda me duele la espalda" pensó man gago

- ja que mentiroso - dijo alex y le pego a man gago con su bate en el estomago

- idiota - dijo man gago y le tiro un rayo a alex

- AAAHHH! - grito alex cuando el rayo le pego

- maldito! - dijo sabrina y le congelo el brazo derecho a man gago con un hechizo

- pero que mierda? - dijo man gago mirando su brazo congelado y 2d le tiro el trapeador en el cara

- jajajajajajajajajajaja - se burlaron todos

- qué asco - dijo man gago mientras se limpiaba la boca con una mano

- buen tiro 2d - dijo alex

- si - dijo 2d y noodle le corto el brazo congelado a man gago haciendo que el brazo se cayera al suelo y se rompiera en pedazos

- AAAAHHH! MI HERMOSO BRAZO! - grito man gago

- cállate - dijo alex y le pego a man gago en la cara con el bate haciendo que se le rompiera la nariz

- mi hermosa nariz! - grito man gago y le pego a alex en la cabeza

-auch! cabron de mierda - dijo alex mientras se sobaba la cabeza

- toma imbécil! - dijo noodle y le enterró la espada a man gago en el estampo

- AAAAAAAHHHHH! MALDITA JAPONESA! - grito man gago y le pego a noodle en la cara haciendo que ella se cayera al piso

- MALDITO! - grito 2d muy molesto y le pego a man gago tan fuerte que hizo que el cayera inconsciente al suelo

- wow - dijeron sabrina y alex

- está bien? - pregunto 2d mientras ayudaba a noodle a levantarse

- sip - dijo noodle

- jijijijiji adiós man gago - dijo alex y le pego muy fuerte a man gago con el bate en la cabeza haciendo que se le destruyera la cabeza

- qué asco - dijo noodle mirando la cabeza de man gago destruida

- creo que eso no era necesario - dijo 2d

- si lo era - dijeron sabrina y alex

-bueno - dijo 2d

- felicidades, me han ganado - dijo man gago apareciendo detrás de alex y sabrina con una pequeña bolsa

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! - gritaron todos asustados

- porque gritan? - pregunto man gago

- porque yo te destruí tu cabeza y tu cuerpo esta...¿donde mierda esta tu cuerpo con la cabeza destruida? - dijo alex buscando el cuerpo sin un brazo y con la cabeza destruida de man gago

- aquí - dijo man gago señalándose

- que tienes en la mano? - pregunto 2d mirando la bolsita que tenia man gago en las manos

- polvo mágico - dijo man gago y se lo dio a sabrina

- he...gracias? - dijo sabrina

- de nada - dijo man gago

- te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo man gago

- porque eres tan raro y marica? - pregunto alex

- porque soy el hermano de lady gaga - dijo man gago

- ah, con razón - dijo alex

- bueno, ya se pueden retirar - dijo man gago

- si - dijeron todos y se fueron de la cueva

* * *

Afuera de la cueva

Alex, sabrina, noodle y 2d acabaron de salir de la cueva, sabrina le entrego el polvo magico a noodle y ella lo guardo

- ya nos vamos? - pregunto alex

- sip - dijo noodle

- y a donde nos vamos? - pregunto 2d

- a la tienda de kitty - dijo sabrina y tiro un hechizo que hizo que todos desaparecieran

* * *

En la tienda de kitty

Estaba kitty jugando ajedrez con elizabeth mientras que mike estaba mira una revista que se llama: ElMasAlla

- jaque mate - dijo kitty

- rayos - dijo eliza

- eres muy mala en ajedrez - dijo mike

- cállate - dijo eliza

- ok - dijo mike

- hola - dijeron sabrina, noodle, 2d y alex apareciendo en el medio de la tienda

- hola - dijeron kitty, eliza y mike

- ustedes cuando llegaron? - pregunto alex mirando a eliza y a mike

- hace unas horas - dijo eliza y mike

- encontraron el polvo mágico? - pregunto kitty

- sip - dijo noodle

- quien son ellos? - pregunto sabrina mirando a los dos fantasmas

- ella es elizabeth - dijo 2d mirando a eliza

- y el es mike - dijo noodle señalando al fantasma más joven

- hola - dijeron eliza y mike

- hola, soy sabrina - dijo la bruja

- tengan nos demás ingredientes - dijo kitty y le dio los demás ingredientes a 2d

- gracias - dijo 2d

- de nada - dijo kitty

- 2d - dijo noodle

- qué pasa? - pregunto 2d

- ya es muy tarde, deberíamos estar en casa - dijo noodle

- qué hora son? - pregunto 2d

- son las tres de la mañana - dijo noodle mirando el reloj de kitty

- oh, no russell nos va a regañar - dijo 2d

- tranquilo peli azul, el gordo se durmió muy temprano y aun debe seguir despierto - dijo eliza

- bueno - dijo 2d

- ya debemos irnos - dijo noodle

- bueno, chau - dijo kitty

- yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos - dijo alex y se fue

- les voy a ayudar - dijo sabrina

- como? - pregunto 2d

- con magia - dijo sabrina y le tiro un hechizo a 2d, a noodle y a los dos fantasmas que hizo que ellos desaparecieran

- sabrina - dijo kitty

- si? - dijo sabrina mirando a kitty

- quieres jugar ajedrez? - pregunto kitty

- sip y te voy a ganar - dijo sabrina y se puso a jugar ajedrez con kitty

- que mentira - dijo kitty

* * *

En la casa de gorillaz

2d, noodle, eliza y mike aparecieron en el medio de la sala

- nos vemos - dijo mike y se fue

- nos vemos después 2d - dijo noodle dándole un beso a 2d en la mejilla haciendo que el se sonrojara y luego ella se fue

- esta sonrojado - dijo eliza mirando a 2d

- no es cierto - dijo 2d mirando el techo

- es verdad, tienes la cara roja - dijo eliza acercándose a la cara de 2d para mirarlo mejor

- mi cara esta normal - dijo 2d mirando una pared

- mentira - dijo eliza muy cerca de 2d mientras el miraba la pared

- no es mentira - dijo 2d

- si es mentira - dijo eliza a centímetros de la mejilla de 2d y el estaba mirando la pared por eso eliza estaba al frente de su mejilla

- es mentira y punto final - dijo 2d volteando para mirar a eliza pero sin querer la beso


	12. Segundo Beso

Capitulo 12: Segundo Beso

- si es mentira - dijo eliza a centímetros de la mejilla de 2d y el estaba mirando la pared por eso eliza estaba al frente de su mejilla

- es mentira y punto final - dijo 2d volteando para mirar a eliza pero sin querer la beso haciendo que la cara blanca de elizabeth se pusiera muy roja, los dos tenía la cara tan roja que parecían dos tomates, luego los dos se separaron y hubo un gran silencio incomodo que parecía una eternidad

* * *

Unos minutos después

Ya habían pasado 20 minutos y ellos dos seguían con el silencio incomodo, elizabeth no sabía que decir y tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas porque estaba pensando en el beso que le dio 2d sin querer mientras que 2d estaba más confundido de lo normal, el beso lo confundió y no se decidía si ama a noodle o a elizabeth

"mi primer beso y siempre pensé que iba a ser con stanly" pensó elizabeth

"oh, no, ya no se a quien amo, ese beso no fue de ayuda, me hizo confundir más" pensó 2d

"Tal vez 2d me gus...¡NO! a mí me gusta stanly pero ese beso me gusto" pensó eliza sonrojada

"¡estoy muy confundido! ahora por ese beso estoy sintiendo algo por elizabeth y es lo mismo que siento por noodle" pensó 2d

- y-ya es tarde, me tengo que ir - dijo elizabeth y desapareció

- cierto es tarde - dijo 2d

- hola idiota cara de simio - dijo murdoc entrado ebrio

- hola murdoc - dijo 2d tapándose la nariz porque el olor a ebrio de murdoc lo mataba

- te divertiste con noodle en el motel? - pregunto murdoc

- yo no fui a un motel con noodle - dijo 2d

- bueno, usaste protección con noodle? porque no quiero ser abuelo - dijo murdoc

- yo no hice eso con noodle - dijo 2d

- si claro - dijo murdoc con sarcasmo y se fue a la cocina

- que molesto es murdoc - dijo 2d en voz baja

- te escuche! - grito murdoc desde la cocina

- rayos - dijo 2d y se fue a dormir

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaba 2d durmiendo en su cama y luego aparece mike

- despierta peli azul! - grito mike

- zzzzzzzz...más tarde...zzzzzzzzzz - dijo 2d dormido

- no, despiértate ahora - dijo mike

- Bueno - dijo 2d despierto mientras se levantaba de la cama - donde está russell? - pregunto 2d mientras se estiraba

- russell se fue a comprarse un nuevo delantal - dijo mike

- y murdoc? - pregunto 2d

- está en la cocina inconsciente - dijo mike

- noodle ya despertó? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo mike

- donde esta elizabeth? - pregunto 2d

- está en la ático - dijo mike

- bueno - dijo 2d

- nos vemos - dijo mike y desapareció

"iré a ver a noodle primero y luego a elizabeth" pensó 2 y luego se cambio de ropa

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba noodle durmiendo en su cama y luego apareció vladimir, el se acerco a noodle y le comenzó a picar la cabeza

- despierta - dijo vladimir mientras le picaba la cabeza a noodle

- zzzzz..Después...zzzzzz - dijo noodle dormida

- que despierte - dijo vladimir

- zzzzz...mañana...zzzzzz - dijo noodle dormida

- bueno, sabias que china le gano a Japón? - dijo vladimir alejándose de noodle

- qué?! - dijo noodle despertándose y levantándose de la cama

- era una broma - dijo vladimir

- porque me despiertas? - pregunto noodle con pereza

- porque estoy aburrido - dijo vladimir

- tonto plumífero - dijo noodle

- oye - dijo vladimir

- qué? - dijo noodle

- nada - dijo vladimir

- ya se despertó 2d? - pregunto noodle

- sip, mike lo despertó - dijo vladimir

- bueno - dijo noodle

- chau - dijo vladimir y se fue

"tengo sueño pero no me puedo dormí" pensó noodle y luego comenzó a cambiarse de ropa

* * *

Unos minutos después

Noodle ya se había cambiado su pijama por una blusa violeta, unos jean y unas converse negras, ella estaba sentada en su cama revisando su celular

"a ver...12126356 mensajes sin leer" pensó noodle mirando su celular

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- si eres murdoc no pases! - dijo noodle

- soy 2d - dijo Stuart entrando a la habitación

- hola 2d - dijo noodle

- hola noodle - dijo el peli azul

- que haces? - pregunto 2d

- reviso mi celular - dijo noodle

- sabes donde están los ingredientes para la invocación? - pregunto 2d

- si, están debajo de mi cama - dijo noodle

- ah, ya, vamos a desayunar? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo noodle y se fue a la cocina con 2d

* * *

Varios minutos después

Estaban vladimir, mike y elizabeth en el ático, vladimir estaba aburrido viendo video de risas en youtube mientras que mike estaba jugando con el nintendo ds de noodle y eliza estaba mirando la ventana

- oye eliza - dijo mike y eliza siguió mirando la venta y no le respondió

- elizabeth - dijo vladimir llamando a eliza pero ella no le respondió

- eliza! - grito mike y elizabeth no le respondió

- parece que está perdida en sus pensamientos - dijo vladimir

- sí, está muy perdida - dijo mike

- y que hacemos? - pregunto vladimir

- mira - dijo mike y saco dos megáfonos

- de donde los sacaste? - pregunto vladimir mirando los megáfonos

- de una caja - dijo mike se acerco a eliza con los megáfonos

- le vas a gritar muy fuerte? - pregunto vladimir

- sip - dijo mike

- oh, no - dijo vladimir

- **ELIZABETH! - **grito mike con los dos megáfonos y casi rompe todos los vidrios de la casa

- qué? - dijo eliza mirando a mike

- estabas perdida en tus pensamientos - dijo vladimir

- muy perdida - dijo mike

- y? - dijo eliza

- y no nos hacías caso - dijo vladimir

- bueno, ya les hago caso - dijo eliza

- porque andas mas distraída de lo normal? - pregunto mike

- por nada - dijo eliza

- mentirosa - dijo mike

- cállate osito - dijo eliza

- bueno - dijo mike

- hola - dijeron 2d y noodle entrando al ático

- hola - dijeron los tres fantasmas

- que hacen? - pregunto 2d

- nada - dijo eliza mirando el techo

- sacamos a elizabeth de sus pensamientos - dijeron mike y vladimir

- oigan cuando vamos a invocar a stanly? - pregunto mike

- no se - dijeron 2d y vladimir

- alex nos tiene que ayudar en la invocación pero el me dijo que lo castigaron y que no lo dejan salir de su casa - dijo noodle

- y que vamos a hacer? - pregunto vladimir

- tenemos que esperar que el castigo de alex termine y que lo dejen salir de su casa - dijo noodle

- cuando termina el castigo de alex? - pregunto 2d

- dentro de unos días - dijo noodle

- bueno fuimos fantasmas por varios años, podemos esperar unos días - dijo vladimir

- bueno - dijo noodle

- NOODLE! - grito russell desde la sala

- ya vuelvo - dijo noodle y se fue a la sala

- porque russell habrá llamado a noodle? - se pregunto 2d

- no sabemos - dijo eliza, mike y vladimir

- plumífero quiere hacer una carrera? - pregunto mike

- sip - dijo vladimir y desapareció con mike dejando solos a 2d y a eliza con un incomodo silencio

* * *

En la sala

Estaba russell parado en el medio de la sala revisando su billetera

- hola russ - dijo noodle entrando a la sala

- hola princesa - dijo russell

- para que me estabas llamando russ? - pregunto noodle

- para preguntarte algo- dijo russell

- que cosa? - pregunto noodle

- me voy al centro comercial ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? - pregunto russell

- sip - dijo noodle

- bueno, ve a decirle a 2d que te vas a ir al centro comercial conmigo - dijo russell

- si - dijo noodle y se fue

* * *

En el ático

Aun estaban 2d y elizabeth con el silencio incomodo, eliza estaba mirando el techo y 2d estaba mirando la pared

- sabes a donde se fue vladimir y mike? - pregunto 2d rompiendo el silencio

- creo que en un parque - dijo eliza

- 2d - dijo noodle entrando al ático

- si? - dijo 2d mirando a noodle

- vengo a avisarte que me voy al centro comercial con russell - dijo noodle

- bueno, diviértete - dijo 2d

- sip - dijo noodle y se fue

- oye eliza - dijo 2d llamando la atención de la fantasma

- qué? - dijo eliza mirando a 2d

- que hay en esas cajas? - pregunto 2d mirando unas cajas que estaba arriba de un mueblo

- cosas - dijo eliza

- qué tipo de cosas? - pregunto 2d

- juguetes viejos y libros viejos - dijo eliza y 2d toco las cajas haciendo que se le cayeran encima

- AAAAAAAHH! - grito 2d cuando le cayó las cajas

- que bobo - dijo eliza mirando los juguetes, libros y cajas viejas encimas de 2d

- me ayudas? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo eliza mientras se acercaba a 2d

- porque tiene estos libros y juguetes? - pregunto 2d mientras que eliza lo ayudaba

- porque son recuerdos - dijo eliza quitando unos libros de encima de 2d

- de quien? - pregunto 2d mientras se sentaba en el piso

- de mi familia - dijo eliza algo triste

- no te pongas triste - dijo 2d y elizabeth se sentó alado de el

- es difícil no ponerse triste - dijo eliza abrazando sus piernas

- alégrate muy pronto los volverás a ver - dijo 2d y abrazo a eliza

- si - dijo eliza y le correspondió el abrazo a 2d

- me ayudas a levantas los libros y juguetes? - pregunto 2d y se levanto

- si - dijo elizabeth y se levanto

- gracias - dijo 2d mientras levantaba unos libros

- de nada - dijo eliza y levanto unos juguetes

- donde dejos los libros? - pregunto 2d con unos libros es sus manos

- ahí - dijo eliza señalando un mueble que estaba detrás de ella y luego 2d se acerco al mueble pero cuando él iba caminado no miro un carrito de juguete que estaba en el suelo y lo piso sin querer haciendo que se resbalara y se acercara a elizabeth, cuando ella vio que 2d se iba a chocar con ella soltó los juguetes y agarro a 2d evitando que él se chocara con ellas y haciendo que ellos dos se miraran cara a cara

- l-lo s-siento - dijo 2d nervioso y sonrojado mirando a eliza a los ojos

- n-no importa - dijo eliza sonrojada mirando a 2d a los ojos

"bésala idiota!" grito una voz dentro de la cabeza de 2d

"pero..." 2d no pudo terminar de pensar porque la voz lo interrumpió

"bésala" dijo la voz, luego 2d se comenzó a acercar a la cara sonrojada de eliza y ella comenzó a acercarse a la cara de 2d haciendo que ellos dos se besaran

"que estoy haciendo? yo amo a...stanly pero 2d es...bonito" pensó eliza mientras besaba a 2d

"esto está mal, elizabeth ama a stanly...pero creo que me estoy enamorando de...elizabeth... pero qué rayos?! ¡yo amo a noodle! ¡¿Qué me estará pasando?!" pensó 2d mientras besaba a elizabeth y luego ellos dos dejaron de besarse

- m-me tengo que ir - dijo eliza y desapareció, luego 2d se fue a la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba murdoc inconsciente sentado en una silla con una botella de cerveza en la manos y con varias latas vacías alrededor de el

- zzzzzz...que rico...zzzzzzzz - dijo murdoc dormido y luego 2d entro a la cocina

"vaya está dormido" pensó 2d mirando a murdoc

-zzzz...quiero más...zzzzzz - dijo murdoc dormido

"que estará soñando?" se pregunto 2d y se acerco a la nevera

- zzzzz..Si! dame mas...zzzzzz - dijo murdoc dormido

"yupi hay leche" pensó 2d mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera y luego se la servía en un vaso

- zzzzz...quiero más de ese...pastel de chocolate...zzzzzzz - dijo murdoc dormido

"leche, leche, leche, leche" pensó 2d y se toma la leche del vaso

- hola idiota - dijo murdoc cuando se despertó

- hola murdoc - dijo 2d

- tienes semen en la boca - dijo murdoc señalando el bigote de leche que tenia 2d

- no es semen es leche - dijo 2d y se limpio la boca

- como digas mentiroso gay - dijo murdoc

- no soy mentira ni gay - dijo 2d

- bueno idiota - dijo murdoc y tomo de su cerveza

- porque estas aquí y no en tu winnebagon? - pregunto 2d

- porque una prostitu...amiga está durmiendo en mi winnebagon - dijo murdoc

- que buen amigo eres murdoc - dijo 2d

- aja - dijo murdoc "este es muy idiota" pensó murdoc mirando a 2d

"wow una hormiga" pensó 2d mirando una hormiguita

- donde están noodle y le gordo? - pregunto 2d

- en el centro comercial - dijo 2d

- haciendo qué? - pregunto murdoc

- no se - dijo 2d

- nos vemos idiota me voy con mi prosti...amiga - dijo murdoc y se fue a su winnebagon

"estoy aburrido y confundido" pensó 2d y luego se fue


	13. WTF!

**Hola este capitulo es algo corto porque mi pequeña adicción a los videojuegos regreso, ahora me paso casi todo el día (y la noche) jugando Xbox o me voy a la casa de un amigo a jugar ps3 y se me olvida mi fic, bueno no los jodo mas (al menos que ustedes quieran) y ahí abajo esta el capitulo 13**

Capitulo 13: WTF?! (Que titulo más original)

En el centro comercial

Estaba noodle caminando mirando todas las tiendas de ropa que estaba en su camino mientras que russell estaba cambiando detrás de ella cargando 20 bolsas llenas de ropa

- noodle ya compraste mucha ropa, podemos irnos? - pregunto russell mientras seguía a noodle

- no russell además compre poca ropa - dijo noodle mirando unas tiendas

- poca? pero si ya gastaste casi todo mi dinero - dijo russell

- y? - dijo noodle

- y nos tenemos que ir - dijo russell

- pero russell todavía no fui a esa tienda - dijo noodle señalando una tienda de ropa

- noodle nos tenemos que ir además esa tienda es muy cara - dijo Russell mirando la tienda que señalo noodle

- podemos ir a esa tienda y luego nos vamos? - pregunto noodle

- no - dijo russell

- por favor - dijo noodle mirando a russell con ojos de cachorritos

- no - dijo russell y noodle siguió mirándolo con los ojos de cachorritos - deja de mirarme así...no voy a caer con tu mirada...no...ok una tienda mas y nos vamos - dijo russell y se fue con noodle a un tienda de ropa

* * *

En la casa de Gorillaz

Estaba eliza en el techo de la casa, ella estaba sentada mirando el cielo y pensando en 2d y Stanly

"2d y yo nos hemos besados dos veces y esto me esta confundiendo, estoy segura que amo a stanly pero siento algo por 2d" pensó eliza

- hola! - dijo mike apareciendo y sacando a eliza de sus pensamientos

- hola - dijo eliza

- porque estas tan distraída? - pregunto mike

- por nada - dijo eliza

- mentira - dijo mike

- y? - dijo eliza

- y eres mentirosa - dijo mike

- no lo soy - dijo eliza

- y porque no me dices porque estas muy distraída? - pregunto mike

- no te voy a decir - dijo eliza

- bueno - dijo mike

- donde está el plumífero? - pregunto eliza

- en se fue a un casino - dijo mike

- que plumífero mas tonto va a perder en todos los juegos - dijo eliza

- si - dijo Mike

* * *

Adentro de la casa

Noodle y russell acababan de llegar, russell se fue a la habitación de noodle para dejar todas las bolsas que estaban llenas de ropa y noodle se fue a la sala para ver tele

- hola - dijo 2d entrando a la sala

- hola 2d - dijo noodle

- como la pasaste con russell? - pregunto 2d

- bien - dijo noodle

- donde está el? - pregunto 2d

- dejando unas bolsas en mi habitación - dijo noodle

- gastaste todo su dinero de nuevo? - pregunto 2d

- no pero casi si - dijo noodle

- ah, bueno, me voy a la cocina quieres algo? - pregunto 2d

- nop - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo 2d y se fue

"wow están dando un documental de ropa" pensó noodle mirando la tele

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba 2d parado al frente de la nevera sacando una manzana roja y luego se sentó en una silla a comer su manzana

"wow que exquisita manzana" pensó 2d comiendo su manzana y luego entro murdoc ebrio

- hola preciosa - dijo murdoc ebrio acercándose a 2d

-hola mur... me llamaste preciosa? - pregunto 2d confundido mientras que murdoc se acercaba mas a el

- claro amor - dijo murdoc parado al frente de 2d

- cuantas cervezas te tomaste? - pregunto 2d

- varias - dijo murdoc, luego el levanto a 2d de la silla y lo agarro de la cintura haciendo que ellos dos quedaran cara a cara

- que estás haciendo?! - pregunto 2d

- algo cariño - dijo murdoc y se acerco a la cara de 2d

- no! espera! no! - dijo 2d asustado

- tranquila te gustara amor - dijo murdoc y beso a 2d

- hola, volví del centro comer...O_O - dijo russell entrando a la cocina y encontrando a murdoc besando a 2d

- no interrumpas gordo - dijo murdoc y volvió a besar a 2d haciendo que russell pusiera una cara de "WTF?!"

- estoy tendiendo una pesadilla - dijo russell y le pellizco el brazo - porque no me despierto?! Estoy es real! ¡¿qué está pasando aquí!?" O_o - dijo russell

- murdoc esta ebrio - dijo 2d cuando logro romper el beso

- ah, pensé que murdoc era gay - dijo russell

- no soy gay - dijo murdoc que siguió agarrando a 2d de la cintura

- y porque besaste a 2d y lo estas agarrado de la cintura? - pregunto russell

- a 2d? pero si bese a esta mujer y la estoy agarrando de la cintura - dijo murdoc ebrio agarrando a 2d de la cintura

- jajajajajajajaja 2d! murdoc te esta confundiendo con una mujer! jajajajajajaja - se burlo russell

- no es gracioso - dijo 2d y murdoc lo volvió a besar

- si lo es! jajajajajajaja - dijo russell sacando una cámara y le tomo una foto a murdoc besando a 2d

- no tomes fotos! - dijo 2d rompiendo el beso

- vamos a divertimos muñeca - dijo murdoc acariciando la espalda de 2d y luego le comenzó a besar el cuello haciendo que 2d y russell pusieran cara de "O_O"

- 2d - dijo russell con su cara de O_o

- qué? - dijo 2d tratando de separarse de murdoc pero él era más fuerte y no pudo separarse

- cagaste, murdoc te va a violar - dijo russell con su cara de o_O

- QUE?! - grito 2d asustado y con cara de O.O

- tranquila preciosa, primero te dolerá un poco y luego te gustara - dijo murdoc con voz seductora en el oído de 2d

- RUSSELL AYUDA! S.O.S! MAMI AYUDAME! SALVAME GOKU! VEN A MI ZAPATILLA KAMIKAZE! AYUDAME GOHAN! SALVAME GRAN SAIYAMAN! SUPERMAN AYUDA! - grito 2d asustado y traumado

- espera yo te ayudo - dijo russell acercandose a 2d y separándolo de murdoc

- gracias russell - dijo 2d escondiéndose detrás del gordo

- maldito gordo! - dijo murdoc tratando de golpear a russell pero el esquivo el golpe y le dio un puñetazo a murdoc en la nariz

- wow russell le rompiste la nariz a murdoc de nuevo - dijo 2d mirando como salía sangre de la nariz de murdoc

- maldita sea, gordo porque no me dejas estar con mi prostituta en paz? - pregunto murdoc agarrando papel y limpiándose la nariz

- porque no es una prostitutas, es 2d - dijo russell

- mentira - dijo murdoc y se fue a su winnebagon

- te debo una russell - dijo 2d

- ok - dijo russell

- hola, porque murdoc tiene la nariz rota? - pregunto noodle entrando

- por nada - dijo russell y se fue

"estoy a solas con 2d, creo que será mejor que le diga a 2d lo que siento por el ahora" pensó noodle mirando a 2d

"qué asco! me beso murdoc!" pensó 2d

- stuart - dijo noodle "porque lo llame por su nombre?" pensó noodle cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

- si? - dijo 2d "noodle nada más me llama Stuart cuando me va a decir al muy importante ¿qué va a decir?" pensó 2d

- t-te...te...te gustarías ir a comer helado? - pregunto noodle "me retracto, mejor le digo mis sentimiento después" pensó noodle

- si - dijo 2d

- que bien - dijo noodle "soy una cobarde, no puede decirle a 2d que lo amo pero soy una cobarde" pensó noodle y se fue a comer helado con 2d


	14. Interrupciones

Capitulo 14: Interrupciones

En el ático

Estaban eliza y mike, ellos dos estaban jugando uno

- toma cuatro - dijo eliza colocando la cara de toma cuatro

- rayos - dijo mike agarrando cuatro cartas

- jajajaja no sabes jugar - dijo eliza

- si se - dijo mike

- mentira - dijo eliza

- oye escucho unos pasos que se aproximan - dijo mike

- enserio? - pregunto eliza

- sip, mejor escondemos las cartas - dijo mike y eliza escondió las cartas

- mike escóndete - dijo eliza escondida detrás de unas cajas

- no - dijo mike y se convirtió en gato, luego russell entro al ático

- hay estas gato - dijo russell mirando a gato

- miau - maulló mike

- vamos a abajo - dijo russell agarrando a mike

- miau - maulló mike y se fue con russell

"mejor me voy a usar la laptop de 2d" pensó eliza y desapareció

* * *

En la heladería

Estaban noodle y 2d comiendo helado, 2d comía de fresa y noodle de vainilla

- 2d - dijo noodle

- qué? - dijo 2d

- te quiere decir algo - dijo noodle algo nerviosa

- que me quieres decir? - pregunto 2d

- te quiero decir que...te...te...te a...- noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien la interrumpió

- disculpen, necesitan algo? - pregunto una chica que trabajaba en la heladería

- no - dijeron noodle y 2d

- bueno - dijo la chica y se fue

- oye noodle - dijo 2d llamando la atención de noodle

- si? - dijo noodle mirando a 2d

- que era lo que me ibas a decir? - pregunto 2d

- te iba a decir que t-te a...- noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque la interrumpieron de nuevo

- hola, disculpen, acabo de salir de la cárcel y estoy vendiendo una caramelos para no robarles, entonces quieren unos? - pregunto un tipo musculoso que tenía varios tatuajes y cicatrices

- no - dijo 2d

- vamos compra - dijo el tipo

- no gracias - dijo 2d

- vamos copera - dijo tipo mostrando unos carameles

- no - dijo 2d

- colabora - dijo el tipo

- no - dijo 2d

- colabora - dijo el tipo

- que no - dijo 2d

- mal agradecido, después no te quejes si te mato o te robo - dijo el tipo y se fue a molestar a otras personas

- ok, noodle que me ibas a decir? - pregunto 2d

- que te a...- noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque la interrumpieron de nuevo

- hola, estoy buscando a estas personas, los han visto? - pregunto un policía mostrar dos fotos, en una foto sale una chica y en la otra sale un chico

- nop - dijo noodle

- porque se le buscan? - pregunto 2d

- por robar 12 tiendas, bueno, adiós - dijo el policía y se fue

- 2d te a...- noodle no pudo terminar de hablar porque alguien la interrumpió

- vendo cucharas! cucharas! 2 por un dólar! cucharas! compre sus cucharas! - gritaba un tipo entrando a la heladería con varias cucharas

- vallase de aquí! - grito un trabajador de la heladería

- o si no que? - pregunto el vendedor de cucharas

- o si no les pego con esto - dijo el trabajador y saca un fierro

- es el fierro golpeador de parejas felices! - grito el vendedor

- no, es el fiero golpeador de idiota que venden cucharas - dijo el trabajador y se acerco al vendedor

- noodle, será mejor que nos fuéramos a un lugar tranquilo para que podemos hablar - dijo 2d

- si - dijo noodle

- vamos al parque? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo noodle y se fue con 2d al parque

* * *

En la casa

En la habitación de 2d estaba eliza jugando con la laptop del peli azul, ella estaba jugando pacman

- me falta un poco mas - dijo eliza jugando - ya esta! saque mayor puntación que el peli azul! - dijo eliza feliz cuando termino el nivel 29

- hola - dijo vladimir apareciendo

- hola ave - dijo eliza

- que haces? - pregunto el loro

- juego pacman - dijo eliza

- donde está mike? - pregunto vladimir

- esta con el gordo - dijo eliza jugando

- con quien? - pregunto vladimir

- con russell - dijo eliza

- ah, 2d te presto su laptop? - pregunto vladimir

- nop - dijo eliza

- no debes tomar la cosas sin permiso - dijo vladimir

- pero él me deja usarla cuando yo quiera - dijo eliza

- bueno, me dejas jugar? - pregunto vladimir

- no cerebro de ave - dijo eliza jugando

- porque no? - pregunto vladimir

- porque no sabes jugar - dijo eliza

- si se jugar - dijo vladi

- no sabes - dijo elizabeth

- si se - dijo el loro

- no sabes - dijo la fantasma

- si se - dijo el ave

- no sabes - dijo la chica

- que si - dijo el plumífero

- que no - dijo la chava

- que si - dijo el pajarraco

- no - dijo eliza

* * *

En el parque

Estaban noodle y 2d sentados en el suelo alrededor de arboles y flores, 2d se había acostado en el suelo y se puso a mirar el cielo mientras que noodle estaba sentada pensado

"rayos, cada vez que intento decirle a 2d: te amo, a quien interrumpe, que voy a hacer?" pensó noodle mirando las flores

"noodle me está tratando de decir algo pero cuando lo va a decir la interrumpen, me pregunto qué me va a decir?...además lo único que me a logrado decir es: te a" pensó 2d

"y si mejor se los escribo?...no, creo 2d no sabe leer" pensó noodle

"te a...te adoro?...no, te a...te arrancarías un brazo?...tal vez sería eso lo que me diría noodle" pensó 2d

"no sé qué hacer...porque confesar el amor esta tan duro?" pensó noodle

"wow una nube con forma de nube" pensó 2d mirando una nube

"ok! le diré 2d que lo amo ahora!" pensó noodle

"wow esa nube tiene forma de algodón de azúcar" pensó 2d mirando la nubes

"pero primero mirare si no hay alguien cerca que pueda interrumpir" pensó noodle y luego miro a varios lados

"wow esa nube tiene forma de mocos" pensó 2d

"bueno no hay nadie" pensó noodle - 2d - dijo noodle

- si princesa? - dijo 2d sentándose y mirando a noodle

- yo te a...

**ok, el capitulo esta algo corto  
eliza: esta muy corto  
yo: tu te callas  
eliza: ok  
yo: bueno, el capitulo esta corto porque he estado algo ocupada  
eliza: pero te la pasa jugando videojuegos  
yo: cállate  
eliza: ok amargada  
yo: el próximo capitulo no será tan corto como este, bueno, nos vemos**


	15. Gato Chismoso

**Aviso muy importante: me gusta el cereal (que? no le gusta mi aviso?)**

Capitulo 15: Gato Chismoso

- 2d - dijo noodle

- si princesa? - dijo 2d sentándose y mirando a noodle

- yo te amo - dijo noodle con la cara roja y beso a 2d haciendo que él se sonrojara y le correspondiera el beso

- yo también te amo - dijo 2d sonrojado

* * *

En la casa

Estaban russell y murdoc en la sala, los dos estaban sentados en el sofá, russell estaba acariciando a gato (mike) y murdoc estaba tomando una cerveza mientras que estaba viendo el canal de música satánica en la tele

- murdoc puedes cambiar de canal? - pregunto russell algo asustado mirando la tele

- no - dijo murdoc y tomo de su cerveza

- por favor murdoc, cambia de canal - dijo russell acariciando a gato (mike) que tenia esta cara O.O

- pero está pasando la mejor parte del video cuando le comienzan a clavar clavos de una forma muy violenta a Jesús - dijo murdoc mirando la tele

- cambia! - grito russell tapándose los ojos

- miau! - maulló gato (mike) tapándose los ojos con sus patas

- ok! cambio de canal! miedosos seguidores de dios - dijo murdoc molesto y cambio de canal

- miau - maulló gato (mike)

- donde está el gay y noodle? - pregunto murdoc

- creo que están en la heladería - dijo russell

- miau - maulló gato

- aja en la heladería - dijo murdoc con sarcasmo

- es verdad - dijo russell

- ok, te creo gordo - dijo murdoc

- no me digas gordo - dijo russell

- ok, huesos anchos - dijo murdoc

- cállate cara de iguana - dijo russell

- cállate tu bola de grasa - dijo murdoc

- amate de dios - dijo russell

- amate de Satanás - dijo murdoc

- virgen, cristiano - dijo russell

- ah! maldita bola de grasa - grito murdoc molesta y se fue

- por fin se fue - dijo russell feliz

- miau - maulló gato

- voy a la cocina, quieres leche gato? - pregunto russell mientras se levantaba y dejaba a gato (mike) en el sofá

- miau - maulló gato mientras negaba con la cabeza

- bueno - dijo russell y se fue a la cocina

- hola gato - dijo eliza apareciendo y luego gato (o sea mike) se convirtió en fantasma

- hola eliza - dijo mike

- donde está russell? - pregunto eliza

- quien? - dijo mike

- el gordo - dijo eliza

- ah, el está en la cocina - dijo mike

- donde están los demás? - pregunto eliza

- el cara de iguana está en su lata con ruedas, noodle y 2d están creo que en la heladería y vladimir no sé donde esta - dijo mike

- oye no he visto a vladimir desde que lo eche de la habitación de 2d - dijo eliza

- porque lo echaste? - pregunto mike

- porque el quería jugar pacman - dijo eliza

- porque no lo dejaste jugar? - pregunto mike

- porque yo estaba jugando y el no sabe jugar - dijo eliza

- y por eso lo echaste de la habitación de 2d? - pregunto mike

- sip - dijo eliza

- vete a buscar a vladimir - dijo mike

- pero...- eliza no pudo terminar de hablar porque mike la interrumpió

- pero nada, vete a buscar a vladimir - dijo mike

- ok - dijo eliza y desapareció, luego mike se convirtió en gato

- volví gato - dijo russell entrando con un gran emparedado en sus manos

- miau – maulló gato

- hola - dijeron noodle y 2d entrando

- hola - dijo russell mientras se sentaba en el sofá

- miau - maulló gato (Mike)

- ustedes dos, a donde se fueron después de la heladería? - pregunto Russell mirando a noodle y a 2d

- al parque - dijo 2d

- y como la pasaron? - pregunto russell

- muy bien - dijeron noodle y 2d sonriendo

- que hicieron en el parque? - pregunto russell con curiosidad

- nada - dijo noodle y luego se fue

- Stuart - dijo russell llamando al peli azul

- si russell? - dijo 2d mirando al gordo

- que hiciste con noodle? - pregunto russell mirando a 2d

- nada malo - dijo 2d

- y que hicieron en el parque? - pregunto russell mirando a 2d con una mira interrogativa

- vimos cosas, hablamos - dijo 2d "y nos besamos" pensó 2d

- bueno - dijo russell y se fue

- miau - maúllo gato (mike)

- qué? - dijo 2d confundido y gato se convirtió en fantasma

- mientes - dijo mike

- no miento - dijo 2d "no del todo" pensó 2d

- si mientes - dijo mike

- no - dijo 2d

- si - dijo mike

- no - dijo 2d

- si - dijo mike

- no - dijo 2d

- no - dijo mike

- si - dijo 2d y luego pensó lo que dijo - rayos - dijo 2d cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

- jajajaja si estabas mintiendo - dijo mike

- cállate - dijo 2d

- que hiciste con noodle? - pregunto mike

- nada - dijo 2d

- di la verdad o te molesto - dijo mike

- nada mas ella me beso y me dijo que me ama - dijo 2d con un leve sonrojo

- y tú qué hiciste? - pregunto mike con curiosidad

- la bese y le dije que la amo - dijo 2d sonrojado

- te gusta noodle, te gusta noodle, te gusta noodle, te gusta noodle, te gusta noodle - dijo mike con voz burlona

- cállate - dijo 2d y se fue

- como reaccionara eliza cuando le diga que 2d y noodle son novios? - dijo mike y desapareció

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba 2d en su habitación viendo la tele, el estaba viendo un canal de música asiática

"ok, no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo" dijo 2d viendo un video de G-Dragon

_"Nuga anire U know I beez that, Oneure DJ naneun chori noneun mi e, Agassi agassi nan sun-gyor-han jiyongssi, Iri wabwayo gwiyomi ne namja chingguneun jimotmi, Non machi dalmatji ne isanghyong so give me some, Kim Tae Hee-wa Kim Hee Sun oh my god Jun Jihyun" _cantaba un coreano de pelo blanco

"que mierda está diciendo?" pensó 2d mirando el video

_"Why so serious?, Get your crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your crayon, Get your, crayon Get your crayon Get your cray Get your, Why so serious?, Come on girls Come on boys, Come on come on Get your crayon crayon Come on, Girls Come on, Boys Come on come on Get , your crayon crayon, Mori okke mureup bal swag" _siguia cantado el corean (la cancion es crayon de g-dragon)

"qué carajo estoy escuchando?! Me estará maldiciendo? o me estará diciendo gay? o me estar proponiendo matrimonio?.?" pensó 2d mirando la tele

- hola peli azul - dijo mike apareciendo

- hola - dijo 2d

- que miras? - pregunto mike

- música de Japón - dijo 2d mirando la tele y Mike miro la tele

- 2d, es música coreana - dijo mike

- como sabes que la música es coreana? - pregunto 2d

- en la esquina de la pantalla dice: música corana - dijo mike señalando la esquila de la pantalla de la tele

- ah, con razón no entendió la letra - dijo 2d

- 2d sabes de que país es noodle? - pregunto mike

- sip - dijo 2d

- de donde? - pregunto mike

- de Japón - dijo 2d

- y porque escuchas música coreana? - pregunto mike

- porque no tengo nada que hacer - dijo 2d

- bueno, sabes dónde está eliza? - pregunto mike

- no, para que la buscas? - pregunto 2d

- para decirle que tu y noodle son novios - dijo mike y desapareció

- espera! - dijo 2d sonrojado pero ya era tarde mike desapareció "ahora que voy a hacer? mike le va a decir a eliza que noodle es mi novia y no sé cómo va a reaccionar eliza, tal vez se moleste o tal vez no le importe" pensó 2d

"será mejor que encuentres a eliza antes que mike" dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de 2d

"si" pensó 2d y se fue corriendo

* * *

En el ático

Estaba eliza jugando con la laptop de 2d y luego apareció mike

- hola - dijo mike

- hola gato - dijo eliza

- sabias que...


	16. Amarrando a la iguana

Capitulo 16: Amarrando a la iguana

- sabias que...- mike no pudo terminar de hablar porque 2d lo interrumpió entrando al ático

- no! - grito 2d mientras entraba

- que está pasando? - pregunto eliza confundida

- nada - dijo 2d

- nada mas te quiero decir algo interesante - dijo mike

- que cosa? - pregunto eliza

- sabias que 2d...- mike no pudo terminar de hablar (de nuevo) porque 2d lo interrumpió

- sabias que le tengo miedo a las ballenas?! - dijo 2d

- si - dijo eliza

- como lo sabes? - preguntaron 2d y mike

- murdoc lo anuncio en internet - dijo eliza

- rayos - dijo 2d

- bueno, 2d es el... - mike no pudo terminar de hablar porque 2d lo interrumpió

- el vocalista de gorillaz! - dijo 2d

- ya lo sé - dijo eliza

- sabias que noodle beso a...- mike no pudo terminar de hablar porque 2d lo interrumpió

- a su osito de peluche! - dijo 2d

- no sabía que noodle tenía un osito - dijo eliza

- pues ahora lo sabes - dijo mike

- ok - dijo eliza

- 2d y noodle son...- mike no pudo terminar de hablar porque 2d lo interrumpió

- muy amigos - dijo 2d

- bueno - dijo eliza

- se besaron y ahora son novios - dijo mike

- quienes? - pregunto eliza

- Lorenzo y Susana - dijo 2d

- quienes son ellos? - pregunto eliza

- los personajes de una novela que veo - dijo 2d

- que afeminado - dijo mike

- silencio - dijo 2d

- no - dijo mike

- bueno, nos vemos - dijo eliza y se fue pero

- espera! - dijo mike

- qué? - dijo eliza mirando a mike

- quiero decirte algo pero él no me deja decirlo - dijo mike señalando a 2d

- porque? - pregunto eliza

- porque él no quiere que lo sepas - dijo mike

- peli azul, que cosa no quieres que yo sepa? - pregunto eliza

- que...que moje la cama - dijo 2d

- tranquilo, toda las personas mojan la cama cuando es pequeño - dijo eliza

- yo no la moje - mintió mike

- mentiroso, tú la mojaste hasta los 8 años - dijo eliza

- mentira - dijo mike

- verdad - dijo eliza

- mentira - dijo mike

- verdad - dijo eliza

- mentira - dijo mike

- verdad - dijo eliza

- verdad - dijo mike "a ver si eliza cae en esto" pensó mike

- ok es verdad, tu lo dijiste - dijo eliza

- rayos - dijo mike

- bueno, ya me voy - dijo eliza y desapareció

- mike no se lo digas a eliza - dijo 2d

- porque no? - pregunto mike

- porque no quiero que ella sepa - dijo 2d

- bueno - dijo mike

- prométeme que no se lo dirás - dijo 2d

- ok, no se lo diré - mintió mike mientras a escondidas cruzaba sus dedos

- bueno - dijo 2d y se fue

"jajajaja engarrar al peli azul fue muy fácil" pensó Mike

* * *

En la habitación de noodle

Estaba fideo sentada en su cama jugando con su nintendo ds

_TOCK TOCK TOCK TOCK_

- Pasa! - dijo noodle y russell entro

- hola - dijo russell mientras se acercaba a noodle

- hola - dijo noodle jugando con su ds

- sabes donde está murdoc? - pregunto russell

- nop - dijo noodle

- a donde se abra metido esa iguana? - se pregunto russell

- tal vez este en un bar - dijo noodle

- cierto, o tal vez este en una esquina buscando "amiguitas" - dijo russell

- sip - dijo noodle

- bueno, adiós - dijo russell y se fue

"oh no, me van a matar esos fantasma" pensó noodle mientras jugaba pacman (tengo ganas de jugar pacman)

- holi - dijo mike apareciendo

- hola mike - dijo noodle

- se tu secreto - dijo mike mirando a noodle y ella puso pausa a su juego

- qué? - dijo noodle confundida

- que se tu secreto - dijo mike

- ok, cuando era pequeña me teñía el pelo de negro pero deje de hacerlo hace tiempo - dijo noodle

- emm...ese no era el secreto que yo sé - dijo mike

- ah...bueno...no se lo digas a nadie - dijo noodle

- o..k - dijo mike

- y que secreto mío sabes? - pregunto noodle mirando a mike

- se que besaste a 2d y ahora son novios - dijo mike haciendo que noodle se sonrojara

- m-mentira - dijo noodle nerviosa y sonrojada

- si es mentira porque estas sonrojada y nerviosa? - pregunto mike

- ok, es verdad - dijo noodle

- entonces si besaste a 2d? - pregunto mike

- si lo bese -dijo noodle y luego mike desapareció - pero qué? - dijo noodle y russell entro a la habitación de ella

- a quien besaste? - pregunto russell mirando a noodle

- a nadie - mintió noodle nerviosa

- escuche que besaste a 2d - dijo russell

- no, mentira, yo no bese a 2d - mintió noodle

- no mientas, te escuche hablar y dijiste que lo besaste - dijo russell

- bueno...es que...me estabas espiando? - pregunto noodle

- no...es que...yo estaba...no me cambies el tema jovencita - dijo russell

- porque me estabas espiando? - pregunto noodle

- no te estaba espiando, estaba parado al frente de tu puerta con la oreja pegada a la pared - dijo russell

- eso es espiar - dijo noodle

- no...no creo - dijo russell

- ok - dijo noodle

- besaste a 2d? - pregunto russell

- no - mintió noodle

- no mientras, se sincera con migo - dijo russell

- ok, si bese a 2d, estas molesto? - pregunto noodle

- nop - dijo russell

- le vas a hacer algo a 2d? - pregunto noodle

- no pero si el te lastima o te hace algo que no quieras el sufrirá - dijo russell

- 2d no me lastimara y no me hará algo que no quiera - dijo noodle

- bueno - dijo russell

- le tenemos que decir a murdoc? - pregunto noodle

- a ver...si le decimos a murdoc el matara a 2d y si no le decimos y el se entera por si solo matara a 2d - dijo russell

- y que hacemos? - pregunto noodle

- será mejor amarra a murdoc con unas cadenas y luego decirle - dijo russell

- sip - dijo noodle

- bueno, me voy a comprar cadenas - dijo russell

- nos vemos - dijo noodle y russell se fue

* * *

Unos segundos después

Estaba 2d en su habitación mirando una revista de videojuegos

- wow va a salir zombies vs plants 3! - dijo 2d feliz mirando la revista

- 2d! - grito alguien afuera de la habitación

- qué?! - grito 2d

- puedo entrar?! - pregunto alguien

- si! pero si eres murdoc ebrio no entres! - grito 2d y russell entro

- soy yo russell - dijo el gordo

- pasa algo russell? - pregunto 2d

- no pero me voy a ir a comprar algo, me acompañas? - pregunto russell

- sip - dijo 2d

- bueno, vámonos - dijo russell y se fue con 2d

* * *

Varios minutos después

Estaban 2d y russell en una tienda, russell estaba viendo unas cadenas de metal y 2d estaba mirando el aire

- russell porque estas mirando cadenas? - pregunto 2d

- porque voy a comprar unas - dijo russell

- para que? - pregunto 2d

- para amarra a murdoc - dijo russell

- porque? - pregunto 2d

- porque quiero evitar que murdoc te mate - dijo russell

- matarme porque? - pregunto 2d

- porque le voy a decir que tu y noodle son novios - dijo russell

- c-como lo sabes? - pregunto 2d sonrojado

- noodle me lo dijo - dijo russell

- porque se lo vas a decir a murdoc? - pregunto 2d

- porque si el se entera por si solo te matar y no sé si podre detenerlo - dijo russell

- ah, y que vas a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- voy a comprar la mejor cadena y voy a amarra a murdoc en una silla y le diré lo de tu y noodle - dijo russell

- y si murdoc rompe la cadena? - pregunto 2d

- no creo que la rompa pero si la rompe lo amaro con esta - dijo russell mostrando la cadena más grande de la tienda

- ok - dijo 2d

* * *

En la noche

Estaban noodle, 2d y russell cenando pizza

- donde está murdoc? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo noodle

- donde están la cadenas? - pregunto 2d

- debajo de la mesa - dijo russell

- donde esta mi pizza? - pregunto 2d

- en tu mano - dijeron noodle y russell

- ah, bueno - dijo 2d y comió su pizza

* * *

Afuera de la casa

Estaban mike y eliza afuera escondidos al frente de la ventana de la cocina, eliza estaba con una cara de aburrida mientras que mike estaba mirando por la ventana

- que hacemos aquí? - pregunto eliza

- espera y veras...mejor dicho espera y escucharas - dijo mike mirando la ventana

- que cosa? - pregunto eliza

- espera - dijo mike

- ok, pero dime porque me trajiste aquí? - pregunto eliza

- te traje para que escuches algo - dijo mike

- y que voy a escuchar? - pregunto eliza

- algo...y has silencio - dijo mike mirando a murdoc que estaba entrando a la cocina

* * *

Adentro de la casa

- hola - dijo murdoc y se sentó en una silla

- hola - dijeron los demás

- que hay de cenar? - pregunto murdoc

- pizza - dijeron noodle y 2d

- gordo dame un pedazo de pizza - dijo murdoc

- ok - dijo russell y le dio un pedazo de pizza a murdoc

- al fin, tardaste mucho - dijo murdoc y comenzó a comer su pedazo de pizza mientras que russell sacaba las cadenas y se acercaba a murdoc por detrás

"espero que las cadenas resistan" pensó russell y luego amarro a murdoc con las cadenas

- PERO QUE MIERDA?! - grito murdoc muy molesto cuando russell lo amarro a la silla haciendo que noodle y 2d se abrazaran del susto

- murdoc tenemos que decirte algo - dijo russell

- si me van a decir algo porque me amarran?! - pregunto murdoc

- por seguridad - dijo noodle abrazando a 2d

- princesa deja de abrazar a ese perro sarnoso - dijo murdoc mirando a noodle que abrazaba a 2d

- no - dijo noodle

- ok...PERRO SARNOSO DEJA DE ABRAZAR A NOODLE! - grito murdoc molesto

- o-ok - dijo 2d asustado y dejo de abrazar a noodle

- murdoc no le grites a 2d- dijo noodle

- porque? - pregunto murdoc tratando de escapar de las cadenas

- porque no le puedes gritar al novio de noodle - dijo russell

- YO LE GRITO AL QUIEN ME DA LA GA...espera dijiste novio de noodle? - pregunto murdoc

- sip - dijo russell

- entonces noodle y 2d son novios? - pregunto murdoc

- si..- dijo russell

-...

**Fin del capítulo...emm...se me olvido que capitulo era, bueno, ustedes saben que capitulo es (verdad?) y q****uiero recordarle a kris que no se le olvide devolverme mi cd de suicide silence, nos vemos**


	17. La Iguana Molesta

Capitulo 17: La Iguana Molesta

- entonces noodle y 2d son novios? - pregunto murdoc

- si..- dijo russell

- PERO QUE ESTA PASANDO EN ESTE JODIDO MUNDO?! COMO QUE ESTE PEDOFILO DE PELO AZUL ES LE NOVIO DE NOODLE?! - grito murdoc muy molesto

* * *

Afuera

- wow murdoc si que está molesto - dijo mike mirando por la ventana

- QUE?! COMO QUE 2D Y NOODLE SON NOVIOS?! - grito eliza molesta

- y eliza si que está molesta y celosa – dijo mike

- NO ESTOY MOLESTA Y CELOSA! – grito eliza molesta y celosa

* * *

Adentro

- murdoc tranquilízate - dijo russell

- ok...2d - dijo murdoc llamando a 2d

- s-si? - dijo 2d asustado

- dime PORQUE MIERDA ERES EL NOVIO DE NOODLE?! - grito murdoc molesta mientras trataba de soltarse de las cadenas

- aaaaaaahhhh! - grito 2d asustado y se escondió detrás de russell

- NO TE ESCONDAS PEDOFILO! - grito murdoc molesto

* * *

Afuera

- creo que cuando murdoc se suelte de las cadena va a matar a 2d - dijo mike

- me pregunto cómo murdoc va a matar a 2d? y también me pregunto si el matara a noodle después? - se pregunto eliza

- se nota que estas celosa de que noodle sea novia de 2d - dijo mike

- no estoy celosa - dijo eliza

- si claro - dijo mike con sarcasmo

- cállate – dijo eliza

* * *

Adentro

- o-ok - dijo 2d asustado y salió de su escondite

- murdoc tranquilízate - dijo noodle

- noodle como me voy a tranquilizar si este marica es tu novio? - dijo murdoc señalando a 2d

- tranquilizándote - dijo russell

- cállate gordo y ahora desátame para poder matar y castrar al pedófilo - dijo murdoc molesto

- no - dijo russell

- MALDITO GORDO! ACASO ESTAS DE ACUERDO QUE NOODLE SEA LA NOVIA DE EL PERRON DE 2D?! - grito murdoc

- primero no le digas perrón a 2d y segundo si estoy de acuerdo - dijo russell

- oigan, que droga le dieron a russell? yo quiero un poquito - dijo murdoc

- no estoy drogado - dijo russell

- enserio? - pregunto murdoc

- si - dijo russell

- bueno, cambiando de tema... MALDITO 2D CUANDO ME SUELTE TE MATO! - grito murdoc mientras seguía tratando de escapar

- AAH! - grito 2d asustado

- tranquilo 2d, murdoc no lograra soltarse - dijo noodle y abrazo a 2d

- bueno - dijo 2d y le correspondió el abrazo a noodle

- PERRON DE MIERDA! NO ABRACES A NOODLE! - grito murdoc molesto mientras se movía bruscamente tratando de salir

- russell crees que murdoc logre romper las cadenas? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo Russell

* * *

Afuera

- te apuesto 20 dólares fantasmales a que cuando murdoc se suelte 2d se orinara en los pantalones - dijo eliza

- dale, yo apuesto a que 2d le va a dar un paro cardiaco o se desmayara - dijo Mike

* * *

Adentro

- oye russell si me sueltas te compro una hamburguesa - dijo murdoc tratando de soltarse de las cadenas

-...bueno...eso suena muy interesante - dijo russell mientras pensaba

- russell! - dijo noodle y 2d

- que? - dijo russell

- no debes soltar a murdoc - dijo noodle

- ok - dijo russell

"falta poco...un poco más" pensó murdoc mientras se movía tratando de escaparse

- que estás haciendo murdoc? - pregunto russell mirando cómo se movía murdoc

- me estoy rascando el trasero con la silla - mintió murdoc mientras se seguía moviendo

- ok...qué asco - dijeron russell, 2d y noodle

- cállense - dijo murdoc y luego se soltó de las cadenas - jajajajaja lo logre - dijo murdoc cuando se paro

- oh, shit - dijo russell mirando a murdoc

- joder - dijo noodle

- cague - dijo 2d asustado

- 2d estás MUERTO! - grito murdoc y se acerco a 2d

- AAH! mami! - grito 2d asustado y salió corriendo

- NO HUYAS! - grito murdoc y persiguió a 2d

- CORRE! 2D! CORRE! – gritaron noodle y russell

- será mejor que siguiéramos a murdoc - dijo russell

- si - dijo noodle y siguió a murdoc junto con Russell

* * *

Afuera

- rayos! - dijeron mike y eliza

- el peli azul no se orino en los pantalones - dijo eliza decepcionada

- y tampoco le dio un paro cardiaco o se desmayo - dijo Mike triste

- vamos a seguir al peli azul para ver si se orina en los calzones o le da un paro cardiaco o se desmaya - dijo eliza

- si - dijo mike y desapareció junto con eliza

* * *

Adentro

Estaba murdoc parado al frente de la puerta de la habitación de 2d mientras que noodle y russell estaba parados atrás de el mirando

- 2D! ABREME! – grito murdoc molesto

- NO! – grito 2d asustado desde su habitación

- MALDITO! – grito murdoc y comenzó a golpear la puerta de 2d

- murdoc quédate quieto – dijo russell mirando a la iguana

- no! – dijo murdoc y siguió golpeando la puerta

- russell que vamos a hacer con murdoc? – pregunto noodle

- no se – dijo Russell

* * *

En el ático

Estaba vladimir leyendo un libro en paz hasta que escucho unos golpes y gritos que provenían de abajó

"que estará pasando haya abajo?" pensó vladimir mientras leía

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba el peli azul sentado en una esquila abrazando sus piernas asustado mientras que murdoc seguía afuera de la habitación golpeando la puerta con ira

- ABRE MALDITO PEDOFILO! - grito murdoc desde afuera de la habitación mientras golpeaba la puerta (pobre puerta)

- no! - grito 2d asustado

- ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! - grito murdoc mientras seguía golpeando la puerta con más ira (pobrecita puerta además que la golpeando, le dicen maldita, eso es bullying door) (bullying door: es agredir o insultar a una pobre puerta)

- NOP! - grito 2d

- OK! - grito murdoc y dejo de golpear la puerta (yupi murdoc dejo de hacer bullying door)

- se habrá ido? - se pregunto 2d asustado

* * *

2 minutos y 21 segundos después

- m-murdoc - dijo 2d asustado cuando escucho unos golpes fuertes que provenían de la puerta - eres tu?! - pregunto 2d asusta y luego se abrió un agujero en el medio de la puerta - AAAAAAHHHHHHH! - grito 2d asustado mirando el agujero de su puerta

- aquí esta murdoc - dijo la iguana asomando su cabeza por el agujero con un fierro golpeador de parejas felices en la mano

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! - grito 2d asustado con esta cara O_O y murdoc termino de romper la puerta (pobre puerta! era tan joven!)

- vas a morir - dijo murdoc entrando a la habitación y se acerco a 2d

- no, por favor murdoc, no! - decía 2d asustado

- ya es tarde, te voy a matar - dijo murdoc parado al frente de 2d

- no! espera! - dijo 2d mientras que murdoc se preparaba para golpearle con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices

- jodiste, te voy a matar, así noodle conseguirá a un idiota mejor que tu - dijo murdoc y...


	18. La Venganza De Murdoc

- jodiste, te voy a matar, así noodle conseguirá a un idiota mejor que tu - dijo murdoc y le pego a 2d en la cabeza con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices haciendo que le saliera sangre

- AAAAHHH! - gritaba 2d mientras que murdoc lo golpeaba machando las paredes de la habitación con sangre

- jodete cabron! - grito murdoc y siguió pegándole a 2d

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AYUDA! - grito 2d asustado y lleno de su sangre

- nadie te va a ayudar! - grito murdoc y le pego a 2d con el fierro en la cara

- AUCH! AAAAAAHHH! - gritaba 2d con toda la cara llena de sangre, moretones y cortadas

- muere maldito! muere! - gritaba murdoc mientras metía el fierro por los ojos de 2d, luego lo saco y se lo enterró a 2d en la cabeza matándolo

- murdoc! - gritaron noodle y russell sorprendidos mirando la escena donde salía murdoc y la habitación llenos de la sangre de 2d y el peli azul muerto con un fierro enterado en la frente

- qué? - dijo murdoc como si nada

- eres un maldito! - grito russell y se fue corriendo

- mataste a 2d! -dijo noodle llorando

- y? - dijo murdoc

- y 2d era mi novio! yo lo amaba! - grito noodle llorando y murdoc se acerco a ella

- tranquila, no llores princesa - dijo murdoc y agarro a noodle de la cintura - yo soy mejor que 2d - dijo murdoc y beso a noodle

_FIN..._

**Mentira! ese no es el capitulo 18 y menos el final, lo que acabaron de leer era algo que se me ocurrió y era muy tentador de escribirlo y lo escribí, bueno, no los jodo mas (al menos que ustedes quieran) y aquí esta el verdadero capitulo 18!**

Capitulo 18: La Venganza De Murdoc

- jodiste, te voy a matar, así noodle conseguirá a un idiota mejor que tu - dijo murdoc y le pego a 2d en la cabeza con el fierro golpeador de parejas felices pero russell le agarro la mano evitando que golpeara a 2d

- quieto murdoc - dijo russell serio mientras seguía agarrando la mano de murdoc

- no, ahora suéltame para dejar hecho mierda a 2d - dijo murdoc molesto

- no te voy a soltar - dijo russell y le apretó con fuerza la mano de murdoc

- auch! me lastimas maldito gordo! suéltame! - grito murdoc

- no, hasta que prometas que no vas a matar a 2d - dijo russell

- no prometo nada - dijo murdoc haciendo que russell le aplastara la mano con más fuerza

- promételo - dijo russell

- no! - grito murdoc adolorido

- vamos, murdoc, promételo - dijo noodle

- no princesa, tú te mereces un idiota mejor que este imbécil - dijo murdoc señalando a 2d con su otra mano

- 2d no es un imbécil - dijo noodle

- da lo mismo, no voy a dejar que este con él, además el es 12 años mayor que tu - dijo murdoc

- y? - dijo noodle

- y tu eres una niña mientras que el es un adulto pedófilo - dijo murdoc

- no soy pedófilo - dijo 2d

- tú te callas míseras arrastrada! - grito murdoc molesto haciendo que russell le presionara la mano con tanta fuerza que hiciera que murdoc soltar el fierro - AUCH! MALDITO! - grito murdoc enojado y adolorido

- que no se te olvide, te voy a soltar cuando prometas que no mataras a 2d - dijo russell

- ok, lo prometo no matare a 2d - dijo murdoc

- al fin lo prometes - dijo russell y soltó a murdoc

-2d - dijo murdoc mirando a 2d con rabia

- s-si? - dijo 2d asustado

- podrás estar con noodle pero si la lastimas yo mismo te MATARE! - grito murdoc muy enojado haciendo que 2d se orinara en los pantalones del susto y se desmayara

- creo que entendió - dijo russell mirando a 2d

- más le vale - dijo murdoc y se fue

- russell puedes llevar a 2d a su cama? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo russell y cargo a 2d

- gracias - dijo noodle mientras que russell llevaba a 2d a la cama

- de nada - dijo russell dejando a 2d en la cama y se fue

* * *

Afuera

Estaban mike y eliza mirando por la ventana de la habitación del peli azul

- gane! págame! - dijo mike

- yo también gane, ósea que es empate - dijo eliza mirando la ventana

- rayos - dijo mike y miro la ventana - tiene celos? - pregunto mike señalando la ventada donde estaba noodle dándole un beso a 2d en los labios y luego se fue

- no - mintió eliza mientras dejaba de mirar la ventana

-que mentirosa eres - dijo mike

- cállate - dijo eliza y se fue

"jajajajajaja que divertido es molestar a eliza" pensó mike y luego desapareció

* * *

Al día siguiente

2d estaba durmiendo en su cama con la misma ropa de ayer, luego murdoc entra a la habitación con un balde con un liquido misterioso de color blanco adentro, el se acerca a 2d y le hacía todo el liquido en la cara

- AAAAAAAAHHHH! - grito 2d despertándose

- que bien, ya despertaste - dijo murdoc mientras se acercaba a la salido donde todavía habían restos de la pobre puerta de 2d

- que me tiraste encima? - pregunto 2d mientras se limpiaba la cara

- no te diré...pero ese liquido salió de un caballo - dijo murdoc

- ah...no sabía que las caballos pueden dar leche como las vacas - dijo 2d mientras se seguía limpiando

- emmm...algo así - dijo murdoc "ese idiota no sabe que le tire semen de caballo en la cara" pensó murdoc y luego se fue

- la leche de caballo sabe rara - dijo 2d mientras se limpiaba la boca y luego se fue al baño

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell haciendo el desayuno de noodle y 2d mientras que murdoc estaba entrando a la cocina con su cara de siempre (ósea cara de amargado)

- despertaste a noodle y a 2d? - pregunto russell mientras servía unos panqueques en un plato

- si - dijo murdoc y se sentó en una silla

- le pegaste a 2d? - pregunto russell mirando a murdoc con una cara que dice "si le pegaste, te mato"

- no - dijo murdoc

- seguro? - dijo russell mientras se le acercaba a murdoc con un plato lleno de panqueques

- Sip - dijo murdoc y russell le dio el plato que tenia panqueques - los envenenaste? - pregunto la iguana mirando los panqueques

- no, no tenia veneno - dijo russell y siguió preparando el desayuno de noodle y 2d

- que gracioso jajajajaja - dijo murdoc con sarcasmo mientras comía como animal

- cállate y come como persona - dijo russell

- nop - dijo murdoc y siguió comiendo como animal

- hola - dijeron noodle y 2d entrando a la cocina

- hola - dijeron russell y el animalito murdoc

- que ahí de desayuna? - preguntaron noodle y 2d sentándose uno alado del otro

- para ti princesas hay panqueques con miel - dijo russell mientras le daba el desayuno a noodle

- gracias - dijo noodle y luego comenzó a desayunar

- y para el perro sarnoso hay panqueques con veneno y ojos de sapos - dijo murdoc mientras desayunaba

- murdoc cállate - dijeron noodle y russell

- oye murdoc y eso sabe rico? - pregunto 2d

- sip - mintió murdoc

- mentira, 2d hay panqueques - dijo russell y le dio panqueques a 2d

- gracias russell - dijo 2d

- de nada - dijo russell y se sentó alado de murdoc con un plato lleno de panqueques (habían con 51 panqueques en el plato)

- gordo dame panqueques - dijo murdoc cuando se acabo sus panqueques

- no - dijo russell mientras comía

- da unos cuantos - dijo murdoc mientras trataba de robarle panqueques a russell

- no! - dijo russell protegiendo sus panqueques y así se la pasaron en el desayuno, murdoc trataba de robarle panqueques a russell pero él no le dejaba mientras que noodle y 2d estaban hablando

* * *

Dos horas después

Noodle se había ido a la escuela y russell se había ido a comprar cosas dejando a 2d y a murdoc solos en la casa (2d + murdoc + solo = peli azul muerto), 2d estaba en la sala viendo tele mientras que los fantasmas (ósea mike, vladi y eliza) estaban en el ático

- oye face-ass - dijo murdoc entrando

- si? - dijo 2d mirando a murdoc

- quieres un caramelo? - pregunto murdoc mostrando un caramelo misterioso

- sip! - dijo 2d

- toma - dijo murdoc y le dio el caramelo a 2d

- gracias - dijo 2d y se comió el caramelo

"...5...4...3...2..." pensó murdoc

- aaaaaaaaahhhhh! me quema la boca y sabe asqueroso! - grito 2d mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manos

- jajajajajajajajaja que bueno - se burlo murdoc

- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! de que esta hecho el caramelo?! - pregunto 2d

- de picante mexicano, pimienta, sal, canela, menta y vomito, encontré el caramelo debajo de mi cama y sin querer se me cayó en mi inodoro - dijo murdoc

- QUE ASCO! - grito 2d y salió corriendo al baño

- jajajajajajajajaja - se burlo murdoc y siguió a 2d

* * *

En el baño

2d entro corriendo y se acerco al lavamanos, no muy lejos de él lo seguía murdoc caminando como si nada

- qué pasa? - pregunto 2d con la lengua afuera cuando no salía agua del lavamanos

- cerré la llave del agua - dijo murdoc

- porque?! - pregunto 2d

- porque me dio la gana ahorra agua - dijo murdoc

- AAAAAHHH! tengo ese sabor horrendo en la boca! - grito 2d

- jajajajajajajaja jodete huevon - dijo murdoc

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH! MI BOCA! - grito 2d y salió corriendo a la cocina

- JAJAJAJA NO HAY AGUA EN LA COCINA! - grito murdoc y luego se fue en la cocina

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba 2d tratando de sacar agua del fregadero para limpiarse la boca pero no salía agua

- rayos - dijo 2d y se acerco a la nevera

- te dije que no hay agua - dijo murdoc

- y en la nevera? - pregunto 2d abriendo en la nevera y encontrándose con cualquier cosa menos agua o algún liquido

- no hay - dijo murdoc

- donde está el agua? - pregunto 2d desesperado

- no se - dijo murdoc

- te esta vengando? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo murdoc como si nada

- porque? - pregunto 2d

- porque eres el novio de noodle - dijo murdoc

- y que tiene? - pregunto 2d

- y que tiene? mira pedazo de animal, tu eres un adulto y el novio de una adolecente - dijo murdoc molesto

- y? - dijo 2d mientras se limpiaba la boca con un trozo de jamón

- y eres un idiota que no soporto - dijo murdoc mientras se acercaba a la salida

- que voy a hacer con el mal sabor?! - pregunto 2d

- yo que sé! además que no se te olvide que mi venganza todavía no termino - dijo murdoc y se fue

- rayos - dijo 2d y se fue

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaban eliza, mike y vladimir en el ático, mike estaba jugando monopolio con vladimir mientras que eliza estaba leyendo un libro

- ja! vete a la cárcel! - dijo mike mientras jugaba

- rayos! - dijo vladimir mientras jugaba

- pueden hacer menos ruido? - pregunto eliza mientras leía

- no - dijo vladimir

- y que está leyendo eliza? - pregunto mike

- algo muy interesante sobre ciencia - dijo eliza sin despegar la mirada del libro y mike se acerco a ella por detrás

- sí que interesante historieta de súper man - dijo mike mirando la historieta que estaba adentro del libro de ciencia

- si - dijo eliza

- porque estabas escondiendo la historieta? - pregunto vladimir

- porque mike me la iba a pedir - dijo eliza

- me prestas la historieta? - pregunto mike

- nop - dijo eliza

- por favor - dijo mike

- no - dijo eliza

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

Estaba el peli azul mirando el techo aburrido, alrededor de el habían varias botellas de enjuague bocal en el piso y también habían muchos sobres de caramelos de mentas

- al fin se me fue el sabor asqueroso de la boca - dijo 2d feliz

- oye idiota! - grito murdoc entrando a la habitación sin avisar con algo escondido entre sus manos detrás de el

- qué pasa? - pregunto 2d

- algo - dijo murdoc y le tiro un balde de un líquido blanco pegajoso a 2d encima

- que me tiraste? - pregunto 2d

- pegamento - dijo murdoc y luego le tiro muchas plumas a 2d

- murdoc! - grito 2d molesto lleno de plumas

- jajajajaja que pasa gallina? - pregunto murdoc

- porque hiciste eso? - pregunto 2d

- porque aun sigo con la venganza - dijo murdoc

- y cuando terminas con tu venganza? - pregunto 2d

- hoy en la noche - dijo murdoc y se fue

"rayos, tengo que aguantar las bromas de murdoc todo el día" pensó 2d

- 2d que te paso? - pregunto noodle entrando a la habitación (acuérdense que no hay puerta en la habitación de 2d)

- murdoc me paso - dijo 2d mientras trataba de quitarse las plumas

- pobrecito - dijo noodle mirando a 2d

- sí, me das un abrazo? - pregunto 2d abriendo los brazos

- no - dijo noodle

- porque no? - pregunto 2d triste

- porque si te doy un abrazo terminare llena de plumas - dijo noodle

- ah, cierto - dijo 2d

- primero quítate las plumas y luego te abrazo - dijo noodle

- si - dijo 2d y trato de quitarse las plumas - auch! - se quejo 2 cuando se quito un pluma

- 2d, mejor vete a bañarte así las plumas saldrán mas fácil - dijo noodle

- si - dijo 2d y se fue al baño

"pobre 2d" pensó noodle y se fue

* * *

En la noche

2d había aguantado todas la bromas de murdoc que le había hecho en todo el día, ahora todos estaban en sus habitaciones durmiendo, 2d estaba durmiendo pero sentí que alguien lo estaba vigilando y cuando se despertó se encontró con...

**Fin del capitulo 18**

**AVISO: quiero que sepan que voy a subir un capitulo nuevo todos los sábados y si no lo subo el sábado, lo subo el domingo, bueno, chau**


	19. Día Raro

2d estaba durmiendo pero sentí que alguien lo estaba vigilando y cuando se despertó se encontró con murdoc con una máscara de hockey una moto sierra encendida

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! - grito 2d asustado

- no grites marica - dijo murdoc y le corto el brazo a 2d

- PERO ME DUELE! - grito 2d mientras que se desangraba

- y? - dijo murdoc y le corto el otro brazo a 2d

- Y ME DUELE MUCHO! - grito 2d y murdoc le corto una pierna

- jajajajajajaja jodete - dijo murdoc y le corto la otra pierna a 2d

- RUSSELL! AYUDA! - grito 2d

- no llames a russell, el ya está muerto - dijo murdoc y mostro la cabeza decapitada de russell

- NOOOO! RUSSELL! NOODLE AYUDAME! - grito 2d cagado..digo asustado

- no grites mierda! noodle está en mi cama durmiendo - dijo murdoc

- que hace en tu cama? - pregunto 2d

- bueno, ella se durmió en mi cama porque hace unos minutos la viole - dijo murdoc

- QUE?! - grito 2d

- como los oíste idiota - dijo murdoc y acerco su moto sierra al cuello de 2d

- ESPERA MURDOC! NO LO HAGAS! - grito 2d asustado

- si lo hare - dijo murdoc y le corto la cabeza a 2d - adiós marico - dijo murdoc pateando la cabeza de 2d y se fue

_FIN..._

**Ok! ahora vamos con el capitulo verdadero! **

Capitulo 19: Día Raro

2d estaba durmiendo pero sentí que alguien lo estaba vigilando y cuando se despertó se encontró con murdoc disfrazado de ballena

- AAAHH! UNA BALLENA! - grito 2d asustado

- soy murdoc - dijo la iguana

- bueno...AAAHH! MURDOC DISFRAZADO DE BALLENA! - grito 2d asustado

- cállate! - dijo murdoc

- ok, que haces aquí? - pregunto 2d asustado mirando el traje de ballena

- vine para terminar la venganza - dijo murdoc y saca una caja que tenia escrito "arañas" en grande

* * *

Al día siguiente

Estaban noodle y russell en la cocina desayunando cereal

- donde está murdoc? - pregunto noodle

- no sé, no le he visto hoy - dijo russell

- tampoco he visto a 2d - dijo noodle

- espero que murdoc no está con 2d - dijo russell

- hola - dijo murdoc entrando a la cocina con el disfrazas de ballena

- ok, este día va a ser raro - dijeron noodle y russell mirando a murdoc

- raro tu gorda - dijo murdoc mientras sacaba una zanahoria de la nevera

- es idea mía o murdoc acaba de sacar una zanahoria de la nevera? - pregunto noodle

- murdoc acaba de sacar una zanahoria - dijo russell

- ok - dijo noodle y saco su celular

- que haces? - pregunto russell mirando a noodle

- le voy a tomar una foto a murdoc - dijo noodle y luego le tomo a una foto a murdoc con el disfrazas de ballena puesto y una zanahoria en la mano

- porque? - pregunto russell

- porque es la primera y última vez que vamos a ver a murdoc con una zanahoria en las manos - dijo noodle mientras guardaba su celular

- ah, tienes razón - dijo russell

- los estoy oyendo - dijo murdoc

- y? - dijo russell

- y...y...púdrete gorda - dijo murdoc y se fue

- maldito - susurro russell

- me pregunto donde estará 2d? - se pregunto noodle

- ahí - dijo russell señalando a 2d que estaba con esta cara O_O mientras que entraba por la puerta

- hola 2d - dijo noodle

"no hay arañas, no tengo arañas, no tengo lagartijas muertas, no tengo vomito de perro encima...noodle me salido" pensó 2d - hola amor - dijo 2d y russell lo miro con una cara de "no le llames amor a mi princesa!" - digo hola noodle - dijo 2d cuando vio la cara de russell

-oye 2d anoche murdoc te molesto o torturo? - pregunto russell mientras que 2d se sentaba alado de noodle

- nop - mintió 2d "si le digo a alguien que murdoc te torturo, luego el me matara" pensó 2d

- bueno..- dijo russell

- nos vemos - dijo noodle mientras se levantaba

- a dónde vas? - pregunto 2d

- al parque con unas amigas - dijo noodle

- pero hoy es viernes y tienes que ir a la escuela - dijo 2d

- 2d, hoy es sábado y no hay clases - dijeron noodle y russell

- aaaahh...con razón el papel que está pegado en la pared de mi habitación decía sábado - dijo 2d

- hablas del calendario? - pregunto russell y noodle se fue

- no, hablo del cajeladraio - dijo 2d

- 2d estas mal, se dice calendario, no cajeladraio - dijo russell

- no, tu estas mal - dijo 2d y se fue

- ok, 2d esta mas idio..."""inteligente""" de lo normal y murdoc agarro una zanahoria, creo que este día va a ser raro - dijo russell y se fue

* * *

Dos horas después

Estaban 2d, mike y vladimir en el ático hablando

- y así fue como vladimir se peleo con el perro de los vecinos - dijo mike

- wow...es verdad vladimir? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo vladimir

- genial...oigan, saben dónde está eliza? - pregunto 2d

- nop - dijo vladimir

- y tu mike? - dijo 2d mirando a mike que está mirando un mosca

- yo qué? - pregunto mike

- has visto a eliza? - pregunto 2d

- si - dijo mike

- y donde esta? - pregunto 2d

- creo que en el techo o en el sótano - dijo mike

- bueno - dijo 2d y se dirigió a la puerta

- pero creo que será mejor que no vallas a verla - dijo mike y 2d se detuvo

- porque? -pregunto 2d

"como decirle a 2d que eliza siente algo muy pequeño por el y que ahora se siente un poco herida y muy celosa porque noodle es la novia del peli azul" pensó mike y pasaron unos segundos

- mike, porque no puedo ir a ver a eliza? - pregunto 2d

- porque...porque ella...porque ella está leyendo un libro?..si eso! y no le gusta que la interrumpan cuando ella lee - mintió mike

- no sabía que a eliza le gusta leer - dijo 2d

- sí, le gusta - mintió mike

- ah..Bueno, nos vemos - dijo 2d y se fue

- estoy algo perdido, dime porque eliza no quiere ver a 2d? - pregunto el loro

- porque 2d es el novio de noodle - dijo mike

- y que tiene? - pregunto 2d

- algo - dijo mike

- me lo vas a decir? - pregunto vladimir

- nop - dijo mike

- porque nop? - pregunto el plumífero

- porque nop - dijo mike

- rayos - dijo Vladimir

* * *

Unos segundos después

Estaba 2d caminando por el pasillo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

- d no fumes adentro - dijo russell saliendo del baño con un botella shampoo en las manos

- bueno - dijo 2d y apago su cigarrillo

- gracias - dijo russell

- de nada, oye russell que haces con esa botella de shampoo en las manos? - pregunto 2d

- estaba probando el shampoo - dijo russell

- pero no tienes cabellos - dijo 2d mirando la calva de russell

- ya se! chico con cabello! - dijo russell y se fue corriendo

- ok, eso sí fue raro - dijo 2d y vio a murdoc que estaba caminando por el pasillo con un disfraz de conejo y con una zanahoria en la boca - eso sí es muy raro - susurro 2d mirando a murdoc

- qué vez idiota? - pregunto murdoc mientras caminaba y comía su zanahoria

- n-nada - dijo 2d y siguió caminado

- ese idiota si es raro - dijo murdoc y se fue saltando a su winnebagon

"murdoc y russell están raros, vladimir y mike también están raros pero eso es normal en ellos, mejor voy a ver a noodle y a eliza" pensó 2d y se fue

* * *

Unos minutos después

Estaba noodle en la sala, sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro grande que se llamaba: "1000 maneras de copiarse en un examen"

"qué bueno que alex me prestó este libro...pero yo no soy de copiarme...aunque igual lo voy a leer" pensó noodle y siguió leyendo su libro

- holi noodle - dijo 2d entrando a la sala

- hola - dijo noodle sin quitar la vista del libro

"que estará leyendo mi princesa asiática?" pensó 2d y miro el libro de noodle "1000...ma..neras de co...piarse en un examen...ja que titulo más raros...¡¿qué?! ¡Mi princesa está aprendiendo a copiarse!" pensó 2d

- pasa algo 2d? - pregunto noodle cuando se dio cuenta que 2d la estaba mirando

- si...digo no...digo si...digo no...digo porque estás leyendo ese libro? - pregunto 2d

- porque alex me lo presto y me dijo que es un buen libro - dijo noodle

- ah...bueno, nos vemos amor - dijo 2d y le dio un beso a noodle

- nos vemos - dijo noodle y 2d se fue

* * *

En la cocina

2d se acerco a la nevera y saco una cerveza, luego se la comenzó a tomar

- este refresco sabe raro pero esta rico - dijo 2d y se tomo toda la cerveza, luego agarro tres cervezas mas y se las tomo

- hol...esas son las cervezas de murdoc? - dijo russell entrando a la cocina

- nop, son unos refrescos - dijo 2d mientras se terminaba su cuarto "refresco"

- 2d te estás tomando una cerveza - dijo russell

- n..o - dijo 2d ebrio

- adiós - dijo russell y se fue "que raro 2d esta ebrio" pensó russell mientras se iba

- donde estará la fantasmita? - se pregunto 2d y se fue

* * *

En el sótano

Estaba eliza leyendo su historieta de superman

"por fin voy a terminar de leer la historieta!" pensó elizabeth mientras leía

- hola fantasmita preciosa - dijo 2d ebrio mientras entraba

- hola...me llamaste fantasmita preciosa? - pregunto eliza dejando de leer su historieta

- si cariño - dijo 2d ebrio mientras se acercaba a eliza

- que te pasa? acaso estas ebrio? - pregunto eliza

- si amor - dijo 2d parado al frente de eliza y la…


	20. La Pregunta De 2d

Capitulo 20: La Pregunta De 2d

- que te pasa? acaso estas ebrio? - pregunto eliza

- si amor - dijo 2d parado al frente de eliza y la abrazo muy fuerte pero como eliza es un fantasma, el peli azul la traspaso y se cayó al suelo de cara

- ja idiota - dijo eliza mirando a 2d que estaba en el suelo

- oye - dijo 2d mientras se levantaba - que paso? porque te traspase? - pregunto 2d confundido

- soy una fantasma, lo olvidaste? - pregunto eliza

- no...bueno, si - dijo 2d

"aah, el peli azul no tiene remedio" pensó eliza - aun estas ebrio? - pregunto eliza mirando a 2d

- nop, nop del todo - dijo 2d

- que bien, creo - dijo eliza

- eliza, porque te atravesé y no te puede abrazar? - pregunto 2d

- porque yo no quería - dijo eliza

- porque no querías que te abraza? - pregunto 2d

- porque estas o estabas ebrio y además tuve una mala sensación - dijo eliza

- pero tú eres una fantasma, no sientes - dijo 2d

- es un decir - dijo eliza

- ah, ok, entonces cuando tú tienes una mala "sensación" las cosas o las personas te pueden traspasar, cierto? - dijo 2d

- correcto - dijo eliza

- aaahh, con razón te traspase - dijo 2d

- si - dijo eliza y luego hubo un silencio

"le pregunto a eliza?" pensó 2d mirando a eliza

"porque habrá personas que creen que naruto es mejor que goku?...esas personas están mal de la cabeza...todos saben que goku es el mejor" pensó eliza

"si le pregunto, no creo que me responda...pero si me responde...que me respondería?" pensó 2d

"jajajajajaja el video que subió german esta semana estuvo muy gracioso" pensó eliza mientras recordaba el video de HolaSoyGerman

"no sé si preguntarle o no!" pensó 2d

"En la radio hay un pollito, En la radio hay un pollito, Y el pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, En la radio hay una gallina, En la radio hay una gallina, Y la gallina COO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO "cantaba eliza en su mente

"le voy a preguntar!...mejor no...mejor si...no sé qué hacer!" pensó 2d

"En la radio hay también un gallo, En la radio hay también un gallo, Y el gallo COCOROCÓ, Y la gallina COO, Y el pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, En la radio hay un pavo, En la radio hay un pavo, Y el pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ, Y el gallo COCOROCÓ, Y la gallina COO, Y el pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, En la radio hay una paloma, En la radio hay una paloma, Y la paloma RUU, El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ, El gallo COCOROCÓ, La gallina COO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO" seguía cantando eliza en su mente

"¡sí! ¡No! ¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Ok! si le voy a preguntar" pensó el peli azul

"En la radio hay también un gato, En la radio hay también un gato, Y el gato MIAO, La paloma RUU, El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ, El gallo COCOROCÓ, La gallina COO, Y el pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, En la radio hay también un perro, En la radio hay también un perro, Y el perro GUAU GUAU, El gato MIAO, La paloma RUU, El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ, El gallo COCOROCÓ, La gallina COO, Y el pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO, El pollito PÍO" cantaba eliza en su mente

"ok! ahora le preguntare "pensó 2d - elizabeth - dijo 2d llamando la atención de la fantasma

- qué? - dijo eliza mirando a 2d "rayos, no podre terminar de cantar" pensó eliza

- dime, porque si tu puedes hacer que las cosas o las personas te traspasen, porque...- 2d no pudo terminar de preguntar porque lo interrumpieron

- 2D! - grito russell desde la cocina

- ¡¿qué?! - grito 2d

- ¡VEN! - grito russell

- ¡YA VA! - grito 2d

- ¡BUENO! - grito russell

- peli azul que me ibas a preguntar? - pregunto eliza

- ah...te iba a preguntar...porque...porque...se me olvido lo que te iba a preguntar - dijo 2d y eliza suspiro

- mejor preguntarme más tarde - dijo eliza

- si - dijo 2d

- 2D VEN! - grito russell desde la cocina

- ok! nos vemos eliza - dijo 2d y se fue

"bueno, mejor termino de leer mi historieta" pensó eliza agarrando su historieta

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba russell sentado en una silla resolviendo un crucigrama

"mmm...palabra de 6 letras que define sucio, alcohólico, mujergriego, malo y satanista..." pensó russell mirando el crucigrama (yo se la respuesta del crucigrama!)

- holi russy - dijo 2d (que masculino es 2d *98% de sarcasmo*) entrando

- hola D - dijo russell sin despegar la vista del crucigrama

- que haces? - pregunto 2d

- resuelvo un crucigrama - dijo russell

- te puedo ayudar? - pregunto 2d

- si, dime una palabra de 6 letras...- russell no termino de hablar porque 2d lo interrumpió

- palabra! - grito 2d

- no, además palabra tiene 7 letras y son 6 letras, dime algo que es sucio, mujergriego, malo, alcohólico y satanista - dijo russell

- murdoc - dijo 2d

- donde? - dijo russell mirando la puerta

-no, la repuesta es murdoc - dijo 2d

- bueno, tal vez murdoc sea la repuesta - dijo russell revisando el crucigrama

- si, por cierto para que me llamaste? - pregunto 2d

- ah, para que limpiaras esos platos - dijo russell señalando el fregadero que estaba lleno de platos sucios

- bueno - dijo 2d desanimando y se acerco al fregadero

- límpialos bien - dijo russell

- si...- dijo 2d y se puso a limpiar los platos

- ya me harte de esto - dijo russell tirando el crucigrama a la pared y luego se fue

"que novedad russell tiro un crucigrama contra la pared" pensó 2d con sarcasmo mientras lavaba "rayos, tengo que lavar los platos y no le logre hacer la pregunta a eliza, rayos...bueno le pregunto después" pensó 2d y siguió lavando

* * *

Unos minutos después

Eliza estaban en la habitación de 2d jugando xbox con noodle, ellas dos estaban jugando street fighter

- noodle no hagas trampa! - dijo eliza jugando

- no hago trampa - dijo noodle jugando

- mira, no es 2d? - pregunto eliza señalando la "puerta" (todavía no compran la puerta)

- donde? - dijo noodle dejando de mirar la tele y miro la puerta

"ja! cayo!" penso eliza y le dio el golpe final al personaje de noodle

- 2d no está...¡hiciste trampa! - grito noodle molesta cuando se dio cuenta que perdió

- no - mintió eliza

- tramposa - dijo noodle

- china - dijo eliza

- retráctate - dijo noodle

- no, chinita - dijo eliza

- vas a ver - dijo noodle y taqueo a eliza pero como eliza es una fantasma la traspaso y se cayo al suelo

- jajajajajaja otro que se le olvida que soy una fantasma! - se burlo eliza mirando a noodle que estaba en el suelo

- como que otro? - pregunto noodle mientras se levantaba

- 2d trato de abrazarme y se cayó al suelo - dijo eliza mientras escogía un nuevo personaje en el juego

- porque él te iba a abrazar? - pregunto noodle celosa

- yo que se - mintió eliza

- bueno..- dijo noodle

- seguimos jugando?- pregunto eliza

- sip - dijo noodle y siguieron jugando

* * *

Unas horas después

2d estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala pensando mientras que russell estaba resolviendo una sopa de letra

"no sé qué hacer!" pensó 2d

- donde está la palabra amor? - se pregunto russell mirando la sopa de letras

"siento amor por noodle pero también un poco por eliza" pensó 2d

- ya la encontré...ahora donde esta infidelidad? - se pregunto russell

"si beso o abrazo a eliza, le seria infiel a noodle!" pensó 2d

- hay esta...ahora donde esta confunción? - se pregunto russell mordiendo un lápiz

"mis sentimientos me están confundiendo" pensó 2d

- la encontré!...ahora donde estará declarar? donde estará? - se pregunto russell mirando la sopa de letras

"noodle se me declaro y estoy muy feliz por eso pero aun siento algo por eliza y noodle es mi novia...que me está pasando?" pensó 2d

-ya está...debo encontrar confesión - dijo russell

"me pregunto si Lorenzo confesara que acecino a Martín en el próximo episodio de la novela" pensó 2d y russell encontró la palabra que buscaba

- ahora falta pregunta - dijo russell buscando la palabra en la sopa de letras

"un minuto se me está olvidando algo...pero que era?...ya me acorde, tenía que pregúntale algo a eliza!" pensó 2d y se levanto de golpe

- qué pasa? - pregunto russell

- nos vemos russy - dijo 2d y se fue corriendo

- nos vemos - dijo russell y siguió con la sopa de letras

* * *

Unos minutos después

Noodle le dijo a 2d que eliza estaba en el ático así que el corrió hacia el ático y cuando entro se encontro con eliza jugando con un psp

- hola peli azul - dijo eliza sin despegar la vista del psp

- hola, y ese psp? - pregunto 2d mirando el psp

- es de noodle, ella me lo presto - dijo eliza

- ah, eliza te puedo hacer una pregunta? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijo eliza

- porque...


	21. Celos y Mentiras

Capitulo 21: Celos y Mentiras

- porque te pude besar? - pregunto 2d haciendo que la fantasma se sonrojara

- q-que? - dijo eliza nerviosa

- cuando te bese por primera vez fue sin querer, dime porque te pude besar y no trapazar como cuando intente abrazarte - dijo 2d

- bueno...me pudiste besar porque...porque...- dijo eliza tratando de pensar una escusa

- porque? - pregunto 2d

- porque...porque estaba distraída? si! eso, estaba distraída por eso me besaste - mintió eliza

- aah..Bueno - dijo 2d

"ja! lo engañe!" pensó eliza mirando a 2d

- oye porque me correspondiste el besa la segunda vez? - pregunto 2d y hubo un gran silencio

"joder! que le digo?...no le puedo decir que le correspondió el beso porque me gusta un poco!" pensó eliza

- elizabeth, y la repuesta? - pregunto 2d mirando a eliza a los ojos

- b-bueno, la repuesta es que...- elizabeth no sabía que decir así que se puso a pensar la mejor escasa de su vida

- es qué? - repitió 2d

- es que una buja satanista sacerdotisa mala que vive alado me había tirado un hechizo para que hiciera todo lo que ella me dijera, así que ella me dijo que correspondiera el beso y que no podía contradecirle - mintió eliza

- ...bueno? - dijo 2d confundido

"que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea, que se la crea" se repetía varias veces eliza en su mente

- está bien, espero que esa bruja satanista sacerdotisa mala que vive alado no te vuelva a tirar un hechizo - dijo 2d y se fue

- ¡se la creyó! - dijo eliza feliz en voz cuando 2d cerró la puerta

- quien se la creyó? - pregunto 2d asomando su cabeza por la puerta haciendo que eliza pusiera una cara que decía "joder" pero 2d no se dio cuenta de la cara que puso eliza

- vladimir! - dijo eliza el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza - el...el se creyó el mejor jugador de tetris hace unos años - mintió eliza

- ah, ok - dijo 2d y se fue

"tu ve suerte" pensó eliza mientras se sentaba en su baúl

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba noodle sentada en la mesa comiendo cereal de chocolate y luego 2d entra a la cocina

- hola - dijo noodle mientras comía cereal

- hola cariño - dijo 2d mientras se sentaba alado de noodle

- encontraste a eliza? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo 2d

- para que la estabas buscando? - pregunto noodle

- para hacerle unas preguntitas - dijo 2d

- que preguntitas? - pregunto noodle mirando a 2d

- unas que le hice - dijo 2d

- y sobre que eran las preguntitas? - pregunto noodle sin despegar la mirada de 2d

- sobre cosas - dijo 2d

- y esas cosas son? - pregunto noodle

- nada importante - mintió 2d y noodle se le quedo mirando con una cara de "creo que me estas mintiendo"

"2d no sería capaz de engañarme con elizabeth...o si?" Pensó noodle mirando a 2d con cara de desconfianza

- pasa algo noodle? - pregunto 2d cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de noodle

- no, nos vemos - dijo noodle y se fue

"noodle no se termino su cereal" pensó 2d mirando el cereal y luego lo agarro para comérselo

* * *

Unos minutos después

Noodle se había ido a su habitación, cuando llego se acostó boca arriba y se quedo mirando el techo pensando

"porque 2d está pasando mucho tiempo con eliza?...a caso será que le gusta eliza y yo no le gusto?...no, no creo, se que 2d me ama pero e...¡no! ¡Ya basta! ¡Parece que estoy celosa de una fantasma!...o si lo estoy?..¡NO!" pensó noodle y se dio vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo "debo dejar de pensar en eso...pero que preguntitas le pregunto 2d a eliza" pensó noodle

* * *

En el ático

Estaba eliza aburrida jugando con el psp mientras que mike estaba jugando con una bola de lana

- oye eliza - dijo mike mientras seguía jugando con la lana

- si? - dijo eliza sin despegar la vista del psp

- cuando te le vas a declarar tu amor a 2d? - pregunto mike con una sonrisa malvada

- ¡¿qué?! - grito eliza sonrojada dejando de mirar el psp

- que cuando te le vas a declarar tu amor a stanly? - pregunto mike

- cállate! - grito eliza agarrando un libro que estaba en el piso y se lo tiro a mike pero el lo esquivo y el libro le pego a vladimir haciendo que cayera al suelo

- no tiren libros - se quejo vladimir en el suelo adolorido

- elizabeth no te enojes porque 2d ama a noodle - dijo mike

- cállate! no estoy enojada! ni celosa! - grito eliza

- yo no dije celosa - dijo mike

- cállate...- dijo eliza

- entonces si estas celosa de noodle? - pregunto mike

- no! - grito eliza

- para si lo estas - dijo mike

- y para mi - dijo vladimir

- tontos - susurro eliza

- es normal estar celosa - dijo vladimir

- que no estoy celosa - dijo eliza

- también es normal negar los celos - dijo mike

- que no estoy celosa! - grito eliza

- si lo estas - dijo vladimir

- sabemos que estas celosa de noodle porque ella besa a 2d y son novios - dijo mike

- no! - grito eliza

- si! - grito mike

- no! - grito eliza

- si! - grito vladimir

- no! - grito elizabeth molesta

- no! - gritaron vladimir y mike

- si! - grito eliza molesta

- ja! lo acepto! - grito mike

- mentira - dijo eliza

- pero dijiste que si - dijo vladimir

- adiós! - grito eliza y desapareció

- jajajajaja es divertido molestar a eliza - dijo mike

- jajajaja si - dijo Vladimir

* * *

En la habitación de 2d

El peli azul se había ido a una tienda a comprar pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y noodle se había quedado en la habitación de el viendo tele acostada en la cama que tenia sabanas de superman

- porque 2d tendrá el canal baby tv en favoritos? - se pregunto noodle mirando la lista de favoritos de la tele

- no se - dijo eliza apareciendo detrás de noodle

- AAAAHH! - grito noodle asustada y saltando de la cama

- jajajajajajajajaja eres una asustadiza! - se burlo eliza

- no! - grito noodle molesta

- si lo eres, te asustas muy fácil jajajajajaja! - se seguía burlando eliza haciendo que noodle se enojara mas

- y como no me voy a asustar si una fantasma aparece detrás de mi de la nada?...por cierto que estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto noodle con una mirada casi celosa

- vine a ver al peli azul - respondió eliza extrañada por la mirada de noodle

- para qué? - pregunto noodle seria

- para verlo? - respondió eliza confundida

- dime, porque pasa mucho tiempo con él? - pregunto noodle más seria mirando a eliza

- porque es mi amigo? - respondió eliza mas confundida

- segura? no será que 2d me este engañando contigo? - pregunto noodle celosa

- nop - dijo eliza

- y porque hoy estaban en el ático a solas los dos? - pregunto noodle celosa

- porque yo estaba ahí y luego el llego a preguntarme algo - dijo eliza

- y que te pregunto? - pregunto noodle

- algo...algo acerca de videojuegos? sí, eso - mintió eliza

- de que clase de videojuegos? - pregunto noodle mirando a eliza

- de zombies - mintió elizabeth

- cual? - pregunto noodle

- en...dead rising 3? si ese juego - mintió eliza

- bueno, ya te puedes ir - dijo noodle

- ok, señorita celos - dijo eliza y desapareció

-¡no soy señorita celos! - grito noodle molesta

- ¡si la eres! - gritaron los tres fantasmas que en la casa desde cualquier lugar de la casa

- no se metan mike y plumífero! - grito noodle

- ok! - gritaron mike y el loro

* * *

Unos minutos después

2d estaba subiendo la escuela hasta que eliza apareció detrás de él y lo asusto

- AAH! - grito 2d asustada y casi se cae de la escale pero eliza lo agarro y no se cayo

- casi te caes peli azul - dijo eliza acomodando a 2d para que no se caiga

- si - dijo 2d

- sabias que tu novia esta celosa? - pregunto eliza

- no, no sabía que noodle está celosa, de que esta celosa? - pregunto 2d

- no se - mintió eliza y desapareció, luego 2d termino de subir la escalera

* * *

Unos segundos después

Noodle seguía viendo la tele como antes que llegara eliza

- noodle que estás viendo? - pregunto 2d entrando (todavía no hay puerta)

- la maldición 2 - dijo noodle

- aaah, bien - dijo noodle

- oye me puedes decir sobre que fueron las preguntas que le hiciste a elizabeth? - pregunto noodle

- le pregunte sobre...sobre perritos - mintió 2d


	22. Mas mentiras

Capitulo 22: Mas mentiras

- oye me puedes decir sobre que fueron las preguntas que le hiciste a elizabeth? - pregunto noodle

- le pregunte sobre...sobre perritos - mintió 2d

- ah, enserio? - pregunto noodle

- sip - dijo 2d

- y sobre que perritos hablaron? - pregunto noodle "me pregunto si 2d miente mejor que eliza o no?" pensó noodle

- sobre...- 2d no sabía que decir así que se puso a mirar su habitación desesperado sin que noodle se dirá cuenta hasta que vio su poster de 101 dálmatas que estaba pegado en la pared - sobre dálmatas - mintió 2d

- ah, sabes estaba hablando en antes con eliza - dijo noodle

- de que estaban hablando? - pregunto 2d

- de algo - dijo noodle

- ah, bueno - dijo 2d

- eliza me dijo que tu le preguntaste algo sobre zombies - dijo noodle

- ¿qué? - dijo 2d sorprendido

- que le preguntaste algo sobre zombie pero tú me acabas de decir que le preguntaste algo sobre perritos - dijo noodle

- bueno...es que...es que le pregunto algo sobre...perritos zombies?..si eso - mintió 2d

- entonces le preguntaste algo sobre zombies dálmatas? - pregunto noodle

- sip,...es una película muy interesante - mintió 2d

- eliza me dijo que era un videojuego de zombie - dijo noodle

-mmm...también tiene un videojuego que es muy entretenido - mintió 2d

- y como se llama el videojuego y la película? - pregunto noodle

- el videojuego se llama...zombies dálmatas - mintió 2d

- y la película? - pregunto noodle

- la película se llama...se llama el ataque de...los zombies..Dálmatas..Parte 2 - mintió 2d

- entonces hay una parte 1? - dijo noodle

- sip - mintió 2d

- y de que se trata la película? - pregunto noodle

- se trata de...de un..Chico que tiene que encontrar la cura para convertir a todos los zombies dálmatas en personas - mintió 2d

- suena interesante, la voy a buscar en internet - dijo noodle

- noodle, no se busca en internet, se busca en google - dijo 2d

- bueno...- dijo noodle mientras se acercaba a la laptop de 2d

"parece que noodle va a usar mi computadora para buscar la película...¡LA PELICULA!" pensó 2d y se acerco a noodle

- pasa algo 2d? - pregunto noodle mientras presionaba el botón para encender la laptop

- no..Digo si, mi laptop esta dañada y no enciende - mintió 2d

- pero mira, acaba de encender - dijo noodle señalando la pantalla de la laptop donde mostraba que se estaba encendiendo

- vaya, acaba de arreglarse - dijo 2d mirando su laptop

- si - dijo noodle y luego se puso a buscar la película

"rayos" pensó 2d mirando la pantalla de la laptop

- 2d porque no sale nada acerca de el ataque de los zombies dálmatas? - pregunto noodle

- porque...porque es una película muy vieja - mintió 2d

- pero debería estar en el internet su es muy vieja - dijo noodle

- bueno,... es que...no se - dijo 2d

- 2d - dijo noodle

- si? - dijo 2d mirando a noodle

- no sabes mentir - dijo noodle

- qué?! - dijo 2d

- que no sabes mentir, se que lo que me dijiste de zombie dálmatas es mentira - dijo noodle

- pero como lo sabes?- pregunto 2d

- por dos cosas, uno: como ya lo dije, no sabes mentir y dos: eliza me mintió diciendo que le preguntaste algo sobre dead rising 3 - dijo noodle

- entonces eliza también te mintió? - pregunto 2d

- sip, ahora 2d dime la verdad - dijo noodle

- ok, esa película no existe, yo la invente - dijo 2d

- 2d ya sabía eso, ahora dime que le preguntaste a eliza - dijo noodle

- le pregunte: porque...- 2d no pudo terminar de hablar porque no interrumpieron

- QUIEN FUE EL AHUEVADO QUE SE TOMO MIS CERVEZAS?! - grito murdoc desde la cocina

- 2D! - grito russell desde el baño

- 2d huye - dijo noodle

- si - dijo 2d y se fue corriendo

- donde está el idiota? - pregunto murdoc asomando su cabeza por la "puerta" (todavía no hay puerta)

- no se - dijo noodle

- rayos - dijo murdoc y se fue

"espero que murdoc no encuentre a 2d" pensó noodle

* * *

En el pasillo

Estaba murdoc caminando a paso molesta mientras miraba a todos lados en búsqueda de 2d

- ¡¿DONDE ESTA EL IDIOTA?! - grito murdoc molesto

"espero que murdoc no me encuentre" pensó 2d escondido detrás de una lámpara de pie

- 2d sal de donde quieras que este - decía murdoc pasando al frente de 2d que seguía escondido detrás de la lámpara de pie

"no voy a salir, no voy a salir, no voy a salir, no voy a..Wow una hormiga" pensó 2d mirando una hormiga que estaba subiendo la pared (ese 2d si distrae muy fa...wow una mosca)

- 2d sal, y te doy este caramelito - dijo murdoc molestando un caramelo

"wow se ve rico ese caramelito...pero no voy a salir" pensó 2d

- es de menta el caramelo - dijo murdoc buscando a 2d con la vista

"uh! de menta! lo quiero! pero no voy a salir por más que quiera el caramelo" pensó 2d - quiero el caramelo murdoc - dijo 2d afuera de su escondite "rayos salí" pensó

- ok, ven por el - dijo murdoc haciendo a 2d una seña para que se acercara

- si - dijo 2d y se acerco a murdoc, cuando se acerco, murdoc lo agarro del cuello y le puso la cara de 2d en su axila (jodio, murdoc no se pone desodorante)

- huele rico? - pregunto murdoc mientras presionaba su axila con la cara de 2d

- no! huele peor que una cebolla podrida! - grito 2d con la cara verde del asco (uh..Debe oler tan aquero)

- jodete, dime, porque te tomaste mis cervezas? - pregunto murdoc mientras seguía ahogando a 2d

- porque me confundí y pensé que eran refrescos - dijo 2d tratando de escapar

- 2d, nadie puede ser tan idiota para confundir unas cervezas con refrescos - dijo murdoc

- yo las confundí - dijo 2d

- eso demuestra que eres tan idiota como un idiota profesional, eres tan idiota que cuando vas a un concurso de idiotas no te dejan entrar porque no aceptan idiotas profesionales jajajajajajaja - se burlo murdoc

- eres tan pero tan feo que cuando naciste enmes de meterte en una encubadora, te metieron en un tinaco de basura - dijo 2d

- así, entonces, eres tan pero tan idiota que vas a ir a comprarme cerveza - dijo murdoc empujando a 2d al suelo

- pero no quiero ir, además son las 10:38 de la noche - dijo 2d mirando su reloj de pucca (10:38 wow que rápido pasa el tiempo)

- mala suerte, vas o vas a patadas - dijo murdoc

- voy - dijo 2d y se fue

- ja idiota - dijo murdoc y se fue a su winnebagon

* * *

Una hora después

Estaba 2d caminando por una calle oscura mientras llevaba una bola llena de varias latas de cerveza

_"_como era la canción que cantaba marceline en ese episodio, así ya me acorde_...Ladadadadaa, yo te voy a sepultar. Ladadadada, mi sonido lo hará. Tu sangre beberé, de tu cara lo haré, Yo voy a... Siento no tratarte como diosa, Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga. Pienso que no eres tan perfecta, Como todos tus súbditos. Lo siento no soy de azúcar, Y no ser dulce para ti. Por eso siempre me evitas, Debo ser muy inconveniente para ti. Soy tu problema. Se lo que piensas, Que no soy, una persona...feliz. Soy tu problema, bien... Nooo debería justificarme lo sé. Nooo jamás lo haré. Siento ser una carga, Yo se que es así. Pero yooo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie noo ¿Qué debo hacer yo? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? El, sepultarte y beber tu sangre..._ como adoro hora de aventura" pensó 2d después de a ver cantado en su mente luego una camioneta negra se estaciono al frente de 2d y se abrió la puerta mostrando a dos personas con sudaderas, pantalones, zapatillas negras y unas mascaras de halloween que les tapaba la cara

- tú eres 2d? - pregunto un sujeto con máscara de calavera quemada

- mmm...si - dijo 2d

- mételo a la camioneta - dijo el conductora que estaba vestido igual que los otros dos

- si - dijeron los otros dos y metieron a 2d en la camioneta a la fuerza

- nooo! - grito 2d antes que le taparan la boca con un calcetín sucio y luego la camioneta se fue


	23. Buscando Al Peli Azul

**hola, han escuchado La Cumbia de Goku? y si no la han escuchado escúchenla no esta mal además sale el gran sayaman bailando cumbia, bueno, no los jodo mas (al menos que ustedes quieran) y hay esta el fic o fanfic o como le digan**

Capitulo 23: Buscando Al Peli Azul

En algún lugar

2d estaba amarrado de pies y manos con una cuerda y tenia un calcetín sucio en la boca, al frente de el habían tres personas vestidas de negro con mascaras de halloween, una persona tenía una máscara de calavera quemada (como ya saben), otro tenía una máscara de un payaso terrorífico y la otra que era la conductora tenía una máscara de doraemon (el gato cosmico) (si nunca has visto el gato cosmico, no tuviste infancia) y las tres personas tenían un aparato para modificar la voz

- fue muy fácil secuestrarlo - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- claro, fue fácil porque él es un debilucho - dijo la de la máscara de calavera señalando a 2d

- mmm...mmm..mmmm...- intento hablar 2d pero el calcetín sucio no lo dejo

- no entiendo - dijo la de la máscara del gato cosmico

- mmm...mmm...mmmm...- siguió 2d tratado a hablar

- que no entiendo! - dijo la de la máscara del gato cosmico

- oye, no vas a entender lo que dice si él tiene tu calcetín sucia en su boca - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- aah...ya sabía, oigan le quito mi calcetín de su boca? - pregunto la de la máscara del gato cosmico

- si, dale - dijeron la de la máscara de payaso y de calavera

- okey - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon y le saco su calcetín de la boca de 2d

-...desde cuando no lavas ese calcetín? - pregunto 2d con mucho asco

- como es mi calcetín de la suerte...nunca lo he lavado, oye! llenaste mi calcetín de baba - dijo la de mascara de doraemon y escurrió su calcetín para quitarle la baba de 2d

- lo siento...- dijo 2d

- porque era que raptamos a este idiota? - pregunto la de la máscara de calavera

- no se, el jefe nada más nos dijo que lo raptáramos y que le compráramos un helado de fresa - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- bueno, ya hicimos lo que nos mando - dijo la de la máscara de calavera

- si! compramos el helado de fresa - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon

- eso no - dijeron la de la máscara de payaso y de calavera

- y que cosa era? - pregunto la de la máscara del gato cosmico

- era secuestrar a 2d - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- aahh..ya sabía - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon

- oigan - dijo la de la máscara de calavera

- qué? - dijeron la de la máscara de payaso y doraemon

- creo que tu calcetín sucio lo mato - dijo la de la máscara de calavera señalando a 2d que estaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y la lengua afuera

- oh, no - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- fue tu culpa! - grito la de la máscara de doraemon

- no! fue tuya! - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- no! fue tuya! - grito la máscara de doraemon

- no! tuya! - dijo la máscara de payaso

"algo me dice que van a estar así un buen tiempo" pensó la de la máscara de calavera mientras miraba como seguían discutiendo la máscara de payaso y doraemon

* * *

En la casa

Estaba russell en la sala con las luces apagadas sentado en el sofá en pijama con una mantita, unas pantuflas, un tarro de helado, una caja de pañuelos, un almohada y con la tele encendida en el canal de novelas

- Lorenzo porque engañaste a Susana con Leonardo?! - lloraba russell mientras comía helado y se limpiaba los ojos con los pañuelos

_"Susana, no eres tu soy yo" _dijo un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules

_"Como que eres tú, Lorenzo? Explícame por favor"_ dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules

_"amada mía, tu siempre vas a estar en mi corazón pero hay algo muy importante que debo decirte, es que yo soy..." _dijo Lorenzo con suspenso y comenzaron los comerciales

- que es lorenzo?! - se pregunto russell comiendo helado

- quien es lorenzo? - pregunto noodle en pijama y con un osito en las manos

- el protagonista de la novela - dijo russell

- que novela? - pregunto noodle mientras se acercaba a russell

- la que 2d y yo vemos - dijo russell

- ah..por cierto has visto a 2d? - pregunto noodle

- nop - dijo russell

- no lo veo desde que murdoc lo estaba buscando muy molesto - dijo noodle y russell se paro muy bruscamente

- vamos a buscarlos - dijo russell

- si! - dijo noodle y la novela comenzó

- cuando acabe la novela - dijo russell mientras se sentaba

_"yo soy bisexual" _dijo lorenzo haciendo que Susana y russell se sorprendieran

_"por eso te acostaste con Leonardo?" _pregunto Susana

_"si y también porque Leonardo me drogo" _dijo lorenzo y la novela acabo

- vamos a buscar a 2d? - pregunto noodle

- si - dijo russell dejando su mantita y se fue con noodle

* * *

15 minutos después

Russell estaba en el patio de atrás de la casa con noodle que estaba parada en la puerta trasera mirando a russell que estaba alumbrando del suelo con una linterna

- russell que estás haciendo? - pregunto noodle con su osito en las manos

- busco rastros de entierro - dijo russell

- qué? - dijo noodle confundida

- tal vez murdoc habrá matado a 2d y ahora el este enterrado en el patio trasero - dijo russell mientras miraba el suelo

- russell! - grito noodle molesta

- qué? hay que ser realistas y no grites que despiertas a los vecinos - dijo russell mientras se acercaba a noodle

- no hay que ser tan realista - dijo noodle

- bueno, vamos a ver a murdoc - dijo russell y se fue con noodle

* * *

En el winnebagon

Estaban noodle y russell parado del frente de la puerta de winnebagon

- mmm...cuando entramos? - pregunto noodle

- yo entro y tú te quedas aquí afuera - dijo russell

- porque? - pregunto noodle

- porque si entras, tal vez te puedas traumar con lo que esté haciendo murdoc - dijo russell

- ok, ve tu - dijo noodle

- si - dijo russell y entro al winnebagon

"espero que murdoc no esté haciendo nada raro" pensó noodle

- AAAAAAAAHHHHH! - grito russell asustado

- qué pasa?! - pregunto noodle entrando corriendo al winnebagon y encontrándose a murdoc en su cama con una...revista que se llamaba "catalogo de perras" y a russell mirando asusta un araña pequeña

- mira esa araña! ¡es enorme! - grito russell asustado señalando la arañita

- russell, esa araña es pequeña - dijo noodle

- mentira - dijo russell

- oigan, díganme porque están aquí - dijo murdoc dejando su revista a un lado

- estamos buscando a 2d - dijo noodle

- aaah, el idiota se fue a comprarme cerveza - dijo murdoc

- cuando fue a comprar cerveza? - pregunto russell sin quitarle la vista a la araña

- creo que hace dos horas - dijo murdoc como si nada

- dos horas! - dijeron noodle y russell mirando a murdoc

- si...oye gordo tienes la araña en la cabeza - dijo murdoc señalando la araña que estaba en la frente de russell

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! - grito russell asustado mientras salía corriendo del winnebagon asustado con la araña en la cabeza

- es idea mía o el gordo esta algo raro? - dijo murdoc

- no se - dijo noodle

- bueno, noodle te puedes ir - dijo murdoc

- y 2d? - pregunto noodle

- tranquila, el idiota debe estar en la casa de un amigo - dijo murdoc

- ok, chau - dijo noodle y se fue, luego murdoc agarro su revista y la abrió

"a ver a quien llamo hoy?" pensó murdoc mirando su catalogo


	24. Las secuestradoras

Capitulo 24: Las secuestradoras

Al día siguiente

Estaban las tres chicas con sus mascaras colocadas, la de la máscara de calavera está usando un laptop, la de la máscara de payaso estaba viendo la tele y la de la máscara de doraemon estaba escuchando música por un estéreo

- oigan, quien va a ver si el tonto ya despierto? - pregunto la máscara de doraemon

- yo no, estoy viendo una novela coreana - dijo la máscara de payaso

- y tú? - pregunto la máscara de gato comisco

- yo estoy leyendo una novela de wattpad - dijo la máscara de calavera

- ok! iré yo - dijo la máscara de doraemon y se fue a una habitación

* * *

En la habitación

2d seguía en el piso con los ojos cerrados, amarrado, con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera, la chica de la máscara del gato cosmico entro y se acerco a 2d

- oye estas vivo? - pregunto la chica movía a 2d con el pie pero él no le respondió - oigan! el idiota no responde! - grito la chica

- pues tírale un balde de agua! - gritaron las otras dos desde la otra habitación

- ok - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon y se fue

* * *

5 minutos después

La chica entro con un balde de agua que tenia cubos de hielo y se acerco a 2d

- 1...2...3 - dijo la chica y le tiro el agua a 2d

- AAHH! ESTA FRIA! - grito 2d despertándose y levantándose del piso

- oigan! está vivo! - grito la chica

- okey! - gritaron las otras dos

- porque estoy aquí? - pregunto 2d mientras se sentaban en el suelo

- no se - dijo la chica

- y porque me secuestraron? - pregunto 2d

- no te diré - dijo la chica y se fue

- oye! dime!...y tengo hambre! - grito 2d

- mala suerte - dijo la chica desde afuera de la habitación

- rayos - dijo 2d

* * *

En la otra habitación

Las otras dos seguían viendo novelas coreanas por la tele y leyendo novelas de internet

- holi - dijo la chica de la máscara del gato cosmico entrando

- como estas 2d? - pregunto la de la máscara de payaso

- no se - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon

- como que no sabes? - pregunto la de la máscara de calavera

- no le pregunte como esta - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon mientras se acercaba a su estéreo y le subía a la música

- que cd es ese? - pregunto la de la máscara de calavera

- es _Reckless & Relentless_ de asking alexandria - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon

- no se lo habías devuelto a lidiana? - pregunto la de la máscara de payaso

- sí pero se lo quite cuando estaba distraída mirando a una mosca - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon

- ok - dijeron las otras dos

* * *

En algún lugar

Estaba una chica y un chico jugando call of duty black ops 2 en xbox, la chica tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones, llevaba una blusa negra de nirvana, unos pantalones azules y unas converse negras, el chico tenía los ojos y el cabello negro, llevaba una camiseta roja de elmo, unos jean y unas zapatillas nike rojas

"jaja te voy a matar jose daniel" pensó la chica mientras que en el juego estaba de francotiradora apuntando a la cabeza del personaje del chico con un rifle franco tirador

"jajajaja lidiana cree que me va a matar pero yo la voy a matar jajaja" pensó el chico mientras jugaba

"ya está, ahora vas a morir tonto" pensó lidiana y presiono el boto de disparar pero - achuuuu! - estornudo mientras disparaba pero se movió y la bala pego contra el suelo

- ja! fallaste! - grito jose daniel y le disparo a lidiana en el juego matándola

- maldito! - grito lidiana tirando el control de xbox al aire (por eso tengo dos controles de xbox medio dañados)

- jajaja, maldita! - grito jose Daniel

* * *

Con las secuestradoras

- bueno, ya raptamos a 2d, ahora que hacemos? - pregunto la de la máscara de calavera

- no se - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- vamos al cine? - propuso la de la máscara de doraemon

- ok - dijeron las otras dos y se fueron las tres

* * *

En la casa de gorillaz

Estaba russell viendo la tele mientras tejía algo

"qué raro, no he visto a 2d desde ayer" pensó russell mientras siguió tejiendo

_"de los productores de... muchas cosa, recién salido del horno ¡el repeleperras pro!" _decía un comercial

- wow eso suena interesante - dijo russell mirando la tele

_"estas cansada de las perras?" _pregunto el tipo del comercial

_"si" _dijo una "mujer"

- si - dijo russell

_"cansada de las roba hombres?" _dijo el sujeto del comercial

_"si" _dijo una "mujer" en la ducha

- si! - dijo russell mientras tejía

_"cansada de tener esa horrible cara?" _pregunto german

_"si...ah?_" dijo la "mujer" barriendo

- no - dijo russell

_"¡el repeleperras pro! es la solución" _dijo alguien

_"y eso que es?" _pregunto la "mujer"

_"eres estúpida o tragaste agua de mar?..¡el repeleperras pro! es un repelente en espray de mujeres que buscan quitarte a tu hombre"_ dijo el sujeto de la tele

- creo que me voy a comprar 10 de esos - dijo russell tejiendo

- comprar qué? - pregunto noodle entrando a la habitación

- ah...leche - dijo Russell mientras cambiaba de canal

- bueno, ok, que es eso? - pregunto noodle mirando lo que está tejiendo russell

- un sueter - dijo russell mientras seguía tejiendo

- no parece - dijo noodle mirando a russell

- y que parece? - pregunto russell

- un pokemon deforme - susurro noodle

- qué? - dijo russell

- nada, vistes a 2d? - pregunto noodle

- nop - dijo russell

- lo buscamos? - pregunto noodle

- después - dijo russell mientras tejía

- russell - dijo noodle

- qué? lo buscamos después, ahora estoy viendo tele - dijo russell

- amargado - dijo noodle y se fue a su habitación

- ok, donde esta mi celular, tengo que ordenar 10 repeleperras pro - dijo russell sacando su celular y volviendo al canal que tenia en antes la tele

* * *

con las secuestradoras

Estaban las tres con sus mascaras y sus aparato para cambiar la voz porque 2d estaba al frente de ellas amarrado con cadenas y tenia cinta adhesiva en la boca

- que le hacemos? - pregunto la de la máscara de calavera

- no se - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- lo torturamos - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon

- mmmm...mmm..mm...- trataba de hablar 2d

- como? - preguntaron las otras dos

- lo obligamos a escuchar 5 horas justin bieber sin parar - dijo la de la máscara de doraemon

- mmmm!...mmmm!...mmm!...- trataba de gritar 2d asustado mientras negaba con la cabeza

- ok, ire a buscar un cd de justin bieber - dijo la de la máscara de payaso

- de donde lo vas a buscar? - pregunto la de la máscara de calavera

- no es obvio? lo voy a sacar de la basura - dijo la de la máscara de payaso y se fue

- ok, que hacemos? - pregunto la de la máscara de calavera

-..Oye luznelly vemos tele mientras que ashlee está buscando el cd del gay? - propuso la de la máscara de doraemon

- si kris - dijo la de la máscara de calavera y se pusieron a ver tele

* * *

4 horas, 59 minutos y 56 segundos después

Estaba 2d revolcándose en el suelo amarrado con unos audífonos en la oreja y al parecer estaba escuchando justin bieber mientras que kris (la de la máscara de doraemon) y luznelly (la de la máscara de calavera) estaban viendo tele

- jajajajajaja mad es muy gracioso - dijo kris

- si jajajaja - dijo luznelly

- al fin acabo - dijo 2d aliviado cuando dejo de escuchar justin bieber

- oye donde está ashlee? - pregunto luznelly

- no se - dijo kris

- tontos audífonos - dijo 2d mientras se desataba las manos y se quitaba los audífonos

- ey! esos son mis audífonos - dijo luznelly algo molesta

- lo siento - dijo 2d

- hola! - dijo ashlee (la de la máscara de payaso) entrando

- holi - dijeron kris, luznelly y 2d

- oigan, cuando me puedo ir? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijeron las tres chicas

- no les da calor usar esas mascaras? - pregunto 2d

- sip - dijeron kris y ashlee

- y porque no se las quitan? - pregunto 2d

- buena idea, nos quitamos las mascaras? - pregunto kris

- si - dijo ashlee y las tres se quitaron sus mascaras mostrando sus rostros, ashlee tenía una trenza y usaba unos frenos, kris tenía el cabello suelta y tenía un fleco largo y luznelly tenia el cabello corto y suelto

- wow! son chicas! - dijo 2d sorprendido

- enserio? - dijeron las tres chicas con mucho sarcasmo

- sí, y ya se quienes son ustedes - dijo 2d

- quienes somos? - pregunto ashlee

- son...las chicas superpoderosas! - grito 2d emocionando

- qué?..no - dijeron ashlee y luznelly

- si, ashlee es bombom, luznelly es burbuja y kris es bellota - dijo 2d emocionado

- no somos las chicas superpoderosas! - dijeron las tres

- aah, entonces, ustedes son..las de tres espías sin límites! - dijo 2d

- no - dijeron las chicas

- entonces, son los ángeles de charly! - dijo 2d

- no! - gritaron las tres chicas

- quienes son ustedes? - pregunto 2d

- las compañeras de la chica que hizo esto - dijo ashlee mostrando un libreto que se titulaba "La chica fantasma"

- aah, y como se llama la que hizo eso? - pregunto 2d

- lidiana - respondió luznelly

* * *

En algún lugar

Estaba lidiana jugando xbox

- este es el ultimo nivel de lollipop chainsaw - dijo lidiana mientras jugaba xbox - necesito concentración...achuuuu!...carajo! perdí! - grito lidiana molesta mientras tiraba el control de xbox al aire

* * *

De regreso con las "secuestradoras"

- oigan, ustedes no son muy jóvenes para ser secuestradoras? - pregunto 2d

- sí, si lo somos - dijeron las tres chicas

- bueno, y quien las mando a secuestrarme? - pregunto 2d con curiosidad

- no te vamos a decir que un tal...


	25. Padre De La Iguana

Capitulo 25: Padre De La Iguana

- bueno, y quien las mando a secuestrarme? - pregunto 2d con curiosidad

- no te vamos a decir que un tal Sebastian Niccals nos mando a secuestrarte - dijo kris

- kris! - gritaron las otras dos

- qué? - dijo kris

- quien las habrá mandado a secuestrarme? - se pregunto 2d con la mano en el mentón mientras pensaba

- ven, el muy idiota no se dio cuenta que sebastian niccals nos mando a secuestrarlo - dijo kris

- kris cállate! - dijeron ashlee y luznelly

- porque? si el idiota no la capta - dijo kris

- igual no digas que sebastian niccals nos mando a secuestrarlo - dijo luznelly

- luz! - grito ashlee

- qué?!...aah, me callo - dijo luznelly

- pero quien será esa persona que mando a esas chicas a secuestrarme? - se pregunto 2d mientras se mataba pensando

- oh, por dios, 2d es un idiota - dijeron las chicas

* * *

En la casa de gorillaz

Murdoc se había ido a la casa de una prosti...amiga, noodle y russell estaban buscando a 2d por toda la casa, habían revisado todos los cuartos, miraron debajo de todas las camas y también revisaron debajo de los cojines del sofá pero no lo encontraron, mike, elizabeth y vladimir se dividieron y cada uno estaban buscando a 2d por la ciudad, mike buscaba en todas las heladerías y callejones, vladimir las tienda de juguetes y de música, y elizabeth los parques. Unas horas después noodle estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala cansada mientras que russell estaba acostado en el suelo cansado al frente de ella

- russell porque estas en el piso? - pregunto noodle

- porque el piso esta frio - dijo russell

- ok...donde estará 2d? lo buscamos por todas las partes de la casa y no lo hemos encontrado - dijo noodle

- no sé donde esta pero esto me recuerda cuando murdoc le dijo a 2d que iban a jugar a las escondidas y 2d se quedo escondido en el closet por tres días - dijo russell

- sí, pobre 2d - dijo noodle

- ya buscamos en los closet? - pregunto russell

- si - dijo noodle

- ya buscamos en la nevera? - pregunto russell

- sip y te comiste todo lo que había ahí -dijo noodle

- ya buscamos en el sótano? - pregunto russell

- chi - dijo noodle

- en tu cuarto? - pregunto russell

- sip - dijo noodle

- en el cuarto de el? - pregunto russell

- yes - dijo noodle

- en la sala? - pregunto russell

- estamos en la sala y no lo veo - dijo noodle

- cierto, ya buscamos en el ático? - pregunto russell

- no se - dijo noodle

- entonces, vamos a buscar ahí - dijo russell y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al ático

- si...espera - dijo noodle cuando se acordó que los tres fantasmas vivían en el ático y tal vez ellos habían dejado algunas cosas raras suyas a la vista

- qué? - pregunto russell volteando a mirar a noodle

- eh...ya habíamos revisado el ático - mintió noodle

- no, no me acuerdo haber revisado el ático - dijo russell

- si lo revisamos pero no te acuerdas - dijo noodle

- noodle estoy muy seguro que no revisamos el ático, así que vamos a revisarlo - dijo russell agarrando a noodle de la mano y la llevo al ático

* * *

Con las 3 chicas que no son las chicasuperpoderosas, ni las angeles de charly, ni las de tres espías sin límites

Estaba 2d preguntándose quien era el tipo que mando a las tres chicas a secuestrarlo mientras que ellas estaban mirando a 2d con unas caras que decían "oh, por dios, este no puede ser mas idiota"

- a ver...algo me dice que el nombre el sujeto que las mando a secuéstrame comienza con S - dijo 2d mientras pensaba

- no es algo, somos nosotras! - grito kris

- kris, déjalo, el no se da cuenta que el sujeto es sebastian niccals - dijo luznelly

- s...Sánchez?...no...s...Santiago!...no...s...s ...sandia!..no - 2d trataba de adivinar el nombre del sujeto

- es sebastian niccals! - grito ashlee harta

- ashlee! - gritaron kris y luznelly

- qué? me estaba hartando - dijo ashlee

- creo que el nombre del sujeto es con se...sereno...no...Se...serario...no...sebas! - grito 2d

- no - dijeron las chicas

- entonces no se - dijo 2d

- es sebastian - dijo kris

- sebastian? - repitió 2d

- si! - gritaron las tres

- quien es él? - pregunto 2d

- el sujeto! - grito luznelly

- que sujeto? - pregunto 2d

- el que mando a secuestrarte! - gritaron kris y ashlee

-aaah...y cuál es su apellido? - pregunto 2d

- niccals - dijo un hombre de cabello y ojos negros, tenia un garfio en la mano derecha, llevaba una camiseta, unos pantalones y unas botas negras

- wow, tienen el mismo apellido que murdoc - dijo 2d

- sabes quién soy? - pregunto el hombre

- nop - respondió 2d

- yo soy sebastian niccals! el padre del deforme de murdoc! - dijo el hombre

- ah...murdoc tiene un padre?! - grito 2d sorprendido

- sí, y eres así de idiota o te caíste de cabeza? - pregunto sebastian

- tal vez las dos - dijo 2d

- oigan! porque el idiota no está amarrado y vendado?! - pregunto sebastian mirando a las tres chicas

- bueno, lo que pasa es que...que...luznelly le va a explicar los que pasa - dijo kris empujando a luznelly al frente

-...lo que pasa es que...ashlee se lo va a explicar - dijo luznelly empujando a ashlee al frente

- pero yo...bueno...es que...2d se lo va a explicar - dijo ashlee empujando a 2d al frente de sebastian

- ok...kris se lo va a explicar! - dijo 2d empujando a kris al frente

- maldito...ok...luznelly se lo...- kris no pudo terminar de hablar porque la interrumpieron

- por un demonio! quien va a ser el maldito que me va a explicar que mierda está pasando en este puto lugar! - grito sebastian harto

- espere un momentico - dijo kris y ella y los otros le dieron la espalda a sebastian

- porque le damos la espalda a sebastian? - pregunto 2d

- por algo - dijo luznelly

- a ver, quien le va a decir lo que pasa a sebastian? - pregunto ashlee

- no se - dijo 2d

"ellos sabrán que lo estoy escuchando?" pensó sebastian mirando a los cuatros (y no son los cuatro fantásticos)

- ok, ya se que haremos - dijo kris

- que haremos? - preguntaron ashlee, luznelly y 2d

- jugaremos piedra, papel o tijera, el que pierda le dice a sebastian lo que está pasando - dijo kris

- eso es lo único que se te ocurrió? - pregunto luznelly

- sip, lo hacemos? - pregunto kris

- si - dijeron los tres

* * *

En el ático

Estaba russell revisando detrás de unos muebles viejos que tenían unas sabanas blancas encima mientras que noodle estaba escondiendo las cosas de los tres fantasmas sin que russell se diera cuenta

"porque los fantasmas tienen varias cosas?" se pregunto noodle en su mente mientras escondía un psp, una bola de lana y un espejo adentro de un mueble

- noodle que estás haciendo? - pregunto russell mirando a noodle que estaba cerrando el mueble donde escondía las cosas de los fantasmas

- eh...buscaba a 2d en este mueble pero no lo encontré - mintió noodle señalando al mueble

- ah...bueno, ok - dijo russell y siguió buscando detrás de los muebles

"creo que ya escondí todas las cosa de elizabeth, mike y vladimir" pensó noodle

- que es eso? - se pregunto russell mirando algo

- que cosa? - pregunto noodle "que no haya encontrando el libro" pensó noodle

- no sé, es algo raro - dijo russell

"oh, no" pensó noodle

- lo tengo - dijo russell acercase a noodle con las manos cerradas

- qué es? - pregunto noodle nerviosa

- es un botón - dijo Russell abriendo las manos y mostrando el botón y luego noodle suspiro aliviada

* * *

En un parque

Estaba eliza aburrida sentada en un árbol mirando el cielo

"donde estará el peli azul? ya me aburrí de buscarlo...mejor voy a asustar personas" pensó eliza y desapareció

* * *

6 segundos después

Estaba una chica sentada en una banca del parque jugando con su celular, la chica era bajita y tenía el cabello largo

"que divertido es jugar ese juego de matar a justin bieber" pensó la chica jugando con su celular, luego apareció elizabeth al frente de ella y...

- buu! - grito elizabeth

- hola - dijo la chica sin despegar la vista del celular

- hola...no te asustaste? - pregunto eliza

- nop - dijo la chica mientras jugaba con su celular

- rayos - dijo eliza en voz baja y despareció, luego la chica recibió un mensaje y lo miro

- AAAAHH! - grito la chica asustada mirando el mensaje que decía "hola Paola, has gano entradas para el concierto de justin bieber y lady gaga"

* * *

Con las secuestradoras

- lo que pasa es que me solté de las cadenas - dijo 2d

"idiota" pensaron todos mirando a 2d

- y como el se soltó de las cadenas? - pregunto sebastian

- no sabemos - dijeron las chica

- inútiles - dijo sebastian en voz baja

- oye sebastian, porque me secuestraste? - pregunto 2d

- porque...


	26. Utilizando A 2d

Capitulo 26: Utilizando A 2d

- oye sebastian, porque me secuestraste? - pregunto 2d

- porque hay cinco simples razones, uno: porque me dio la maldita gana, dos: voy a usarte para ganar dinero, tres: voy a restregarle el dinero que gane contigo a murdoc, cuatro: voy a cabrear a murdoc y cinco: murdoc tendrá que pagarme 5,000 dólares para recuperarte - dijo sebastian

- y como va a ganar dinero conmigo? - pregunto 2d

- es fácil, voy a cobrarle 25 dólares a tus fans para que se tomen fotos contigo, voy a vender autógrafos tuyos por 50 dólares a tus fans y también los venderé por internet pero por mas plata, estoy pensando en prostituirte a unos gay por 500 dólares la noche - dijo sebastian

- con los gays no! - grito 2d asustado

- jijijijijiji - se burlaron kris, ashlee y luznelly

- con los gays si y ustedes dejen de reírse del idiota o venderé sus computadora y eliminare todas sus canciones favoritas - dijo sebastian y las chicas se callaron

* * *

En una heladería

Elizabeth apareció en una esquina de la heladería donde no había nadie, cuando apareció ella vio a mike que estaba comiéndose un helado de pistacho

- hola eliza - dijo mike comiendo el helado

- hola - dijo eliza

- quieres un poco? - pregunto mike ofreciéndole el helado a eliza

- no...oye no se supone que deberías estar buscando a 2d? - pregunto eliza

- si pero me aburrí y me dio pereza así que me robe un helado y ahora me lo estoy comiendo - dijo Mike mientras comía

- mike busca a 2d - dijo eliza

- cuando termine mi helado busco a tu noviecito - dijo mike

- 2d no es mi novio! - dijo eliza con un leve sonrojo

- yo no dije novio, dije noviecito - dijo mike

- mejor cállate - dijo eliza mientras desaparecía y mike siguió comiéndose su helado

* * *

En la casa

Murdoc había llegado la casa de la prosti..su amiga mientras que russell se había ido a la peluquería (wtf! russell es calvo!) y noodle se había ido a su habitación a descansar porque estaba cansada de tanto buscar a 2d

"donde está 2d?! ya estoy cansada de buscarlo!" pensó noodle acostada en su cama

_tock tock tock_

- quién es?! - pregunto noodle

- tu líder! - grito la persona detrás de la puerta

- pasa murdoc - dijo noodle

- ya encontraron al idiota? - pregunto murdoc entrando

- no - dijo noodle triste

"si no lo encuentran como voy a ganar dinero?...ya se, voy a vender sus cosas por internet" pensó la iguana - no te pongas triste princesas, puedo conseguirte a otro idiota para que sea tu novio - dijo murdoc

- murdoc! - dijo noodle

- qué? puedo agarra un idiota de tu edad y pintarle el pelo de azul - dijo murdoc

- no hagas eso, yo amo a 2d - dijo noodle

- ya se pero si no lo encuentran voy a conseguirte un idiota más inteligente o mas idiota que 2d y le voy a romper unos dientes, le hundiré los ojos, lo castrare y le pintare el pelo azul - dijo murdoc

- fuera murdoc! - dijo noodle tirándole una almohada a murdoc en la cara

- ok! - grito murdoc mientras se iba

"que molesto es" pensó noodle

* * *

En una tienda

Elizabeth había aparecido en una tienda de música, cuando apareció vio a vladimir que estaba en una esquina con unos audífonos puestos escuchando música

- que escuchas plumífero? - pregunto eliza pero vladimir no le respondió, así que ella le saco los audífonos - que estas escuchando plumífero?! - grito eliza en el oído de vladimir

- una canción! y no grites! - grito vladimir

- que canción? - pregunto eliza

- Some Like It Cold - dijo vladimir

- de que banda es? - pregunto eliza

- de Hopes Die last - dijo vladimir

- ok...ya buscaste a 2d? - pregunto eliza

- más o menos - dijo vladimir

- como que más o menos? - pregunto eliza

- más o menos, lo busque por la mitad de la tienda, luego me aburrí y lo deje - dijo vladimir

- no sirves para nada plumífero - dijo eliza

- no te enojes, tarde o temprano vamos a encontrar a tu novio - dijo vladimir

- no es mi novio! - grito eliza con un leve sonrojo

- bueno, a tu enamorado - dijo vladimir

- cállate! - grito eliza mientras desaparecía

- jijiji que divertido es molestarla - pensó vladimir mientras se colocaba los audífonos

* * *

Unas horas después

Estaba sebastian sentado en un sillón contando unos fajos de dinero mientras que las chicas estaban viendo una película y 2d estaba sentado en una silla cansado

- oye idiota estas cansado? - pregunto sebastian mirando a 2d

-..Si... - dijo 2d mientras respiraba agitado

- como no va a estar cansado si se tomo más de quinientas fotos con varias fans y además las tuvo que cargar a caballito porque ellas pagaron extra - dijo luznelly

- aun no puedo creer que las fans de 2d pagaron más de cincuentas dólares por tomarse fotos con el y para tomar un paseo a caballito - dijo ashlee

- jajajajaja, tu viste cuando 2d se canso y se cayó de pecho al piso cansado? - pregunto kris

- si jajajajajaja - se burlaron luznelly y ashlee

- no fue gracioso - dijo 2d

- si lo fue jajajajajajajajaja - se burlaron todos los que estaban en la habitación excepto 2d y una mosca

- malos - dijo 2d

* * *

En la noche

Estaba 2d acostado en una cama mirando el techo pensando

"debo encontrar un modo de salir de aquí pero a veces sebastian me vigila y las chicas casi siempre están conmigo" pensó 2d mirando el techo

"idiota! hay unos pequeños momentos en donde nadie te vigila!" grito el diablito apareciendo en el hombro de 2d

- cuales son eso momentos? - pregunto 2d y el angelito apareció en su otro hombro

"cuando sebastian se va a buscar..." el angelito no pudo terminar de hablar porque el diablito lo interrumpió

"putas" dijo D

"no digas eso!" dijo 2

"ok" dijo D

"bueno, cuando sebastian se va a ir a búcara pros...amigas y las chicas se distraen con cualquier cosa y no te prestan atención" dijo el angelito

- con que cosas se distraen las chicas? - pregunto 2d

"ya sabes, cuando ashlee se distrae viendo naruto shippuden, luznelly se distrae leyendo novelas y kris se distrae mucho mirando hora de aventura" dijo 2

- aaahh...ahí también otro momento en que no me vigilen? - pregunto 2d

"si, cuando estas cagando" dijo D

"no digas eso!" grito 2

"tú no me mandas" dijo D

- y que voy hacer cuando no me vigilen? - pregunto 2d

"te vas a escapar idiota" dijo D

- escapar? - repitió 2d

"si" dijeron 2 y D

- pero cómo? - pregunto 2d

"es muy fácil" dijo D con una sonrisa malvada


	27. El Supuesto Escape

Capitulo 27: El Supuesto Escape

Al día siguiente en la mañana

Estaban kris, ashlee y luznelly sentadas en un sofá viendo tele, luznelly y kris estaban comiendo galletas oreos y tomando té frio de limón mientras que ashlee comía un emparedado y se tomaba un jugo de naranja, ellas estaban viendo hora de aventura

- jajajajaja - se reía kris mirando la tele

- kris de que te ríes? si esta serie no tiene sentido - dijo ashlee

- no es cierto, esta serie si tiene sentido - dijo kris

- no tiene sentido - dijo luznelly

- vez? - dijo ashlee

- si tiene sentido pero ustedes no lo entienden - dijo kris

- pero es que...- ashlee no pudo terminar de hablar porque la interrumpieron

- alguien sabe donde esta mi cartera y mi vodka?! - pregunto sebastian molesto mientras entraba

- no - dijeron las chicas

- seguras? - pregunto sebastian mirando a ashlee, a kris y a luznelly

- si - dijeron las tres chicas

"sé que una de ellas ha tomado mi cartera" pensó Sebastián mirando a las chicas

"yo no tome nada" pensó ashlee

"ni siquiera sé donde está su cartera" pensó luznelly

"Estrego, estrego, peino al niño, peino al niño, estrego, estrego, peino al niño, peino al niño, estrego, estrego, peino al niño, peino al niño, Bato el chocolate, bato el chocolate, beso al mozo, beso al marido, beso al mozo, beso al marido, Sube el volumen, me siento libre, cojo el bolso, corro a la oficina y vamos al Transmilenio" cantaba kris en su mente (si, eso era una canción de el man es German)

- por última vez, quien tomo mi cartera y mi vodka? - pregunto sebastian

- no sabemos - dijeron las chicas

- bueno... - dijo sebastian "tal vez esa prostituta de anoche se llevo mi cartera y mi vodka" pensó la iguana mayor

"que rico esta el té" pensó luznelly tomando té

"Lolli Lolli Oh Lollipop Lolli Lolli Oh Lolli Lollipop... Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh neon naui Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Boy neon naui Lollipop Lolli Lolli Lollipop Oh Lolli-Pop-Pop" cantaba ashlee en su mente (la canción es Lollipop de big bang y 2ne1)

"Corro y corro y corro y empujo Y corro y corro y corro y empujo Y corro y corro y corro y empujo Doy codo, doy codo, doy codo, respiro, doy codo, respiro Me roban, me asusto, reacciono y me empujan Me roban, me asusto, reacciono y me empujan adentro del bus Y salgo al paradero, me monto en la buseta salgo al paradero, me monto en la buseta Cuido el celular, espero el trancón, cuido el celular, espero el trancón Llego tarde, beso al jefe, llego tarde, beso al jefe, beso al jefe y recibo el memo Espero el trancón, llego tarde, beso al jefe, recibo el memo y empieza el nuevo día Y dice: Estrego, peino al niño, bato el chocolate, beso al mozo, beso al marido y subo el volumen Barro, me siento libre, cojo el bolso, corro a la oficina, vamos a Transmilenio Corro, corro y empujo, doy codo, doy codo, respiro, me roban, me asusto, reacciono, me empujan pa' dentro del bus salgo al paradero, me monto en la buseta, cuido el celular, espero el trancón, llego tarde, beso al jefe, recibo el memo, ¡muy bien!" cantaba kris (esa es la canción de el man es German)

"algo me dice que las chicas están en sus mundos" pensó sebastian - oigan - dijo la iguana

- si? - dijeron las chicas saliendo de sus mundos

- donde está el idiota? - pregunto sebastian

- en su habitación - dijo luznelly

- ok, que una de ustedes vaya a verlo - dijo sebastian y se fue

- yo no! - gritaron kris y ashlee

- rayos, yo voy pero primero buscare algo para darle de comer a 2d - dijo luznelly y se fue

* * *

En la casa de gorillaz

Estaban noodle, russell y murdoc en la cocina desayunando, noodle desayunaba cereal de chocolate, murdoc desayunaba una botella de cerveza y cereal con tequila y vodka mientras que russell desayunaba 1 pequeño bol de cereal de dieta y la mitad de una manzana

- oye gordo esta a dieta? - pregunto murdoc

- no - dijo russell comiendo

- y porque estas comiendo poco? - pregunto noodle

- porque ya había comido hace unos minutos - mintió russell

- bueno - dijeron noodle y murdoc

- oigan, saben dónde está el periódico? porque no lo encuentro- dijo russell

- no sé y no me importa - dijo murdoc

- no sé donde esta russell - dijo noodle

- donde estará? - se pregunto Russell

* * *

En el ático

Estaba mike, eliza y vladimir, mike estaba durmiendo en una esquina trasformando en gato mientras que eliza estaba aburrida y vladimir estaba leyendo algo

- que lees, plumífero? - pregunto eliza mirando al ave

- el periódico - dijo vladimir mientras leía

- pero russell no lee el periódico a esta hora? - pregunto eliza

- sí pero le quite el periódico mientras él estaba haciendo ejercicio - dijo vladimir

- ah..qué?! - grito eliza

- eso - dijo vladimir

- desde cuando russell hace ejercicio? - pregunto eliza

- no se pero lo hace todo lo días a la mañana - dijo vladimir

- qué raro - dijo eliza

* * *

En la cocina

- bueno, me iré a buscar el periódico - dijo russell y se fue

- oye, has notado que el gordo esta algo raro? - pregunto murdoc

- sí y lo más raro es que la nevera está llena de comida - dijo noodle

- cierto, estamos acostumbrado a ver la nevera vacía pero llena, eso es raro - dijo murdoc

- sí, que le estará pasando a russell? - se pregunto noodle

- no lo sé - dijo murdoc

* * *

Con 2d

Estaba el peli azul sentado en la cama hablando con el diablito y el angelito que estaban en sus hombros

"ya entendiste?" pregunto el diablito D

- si...creo - dijo 2d

"más te vale que lo hayas entendido! porque te lo explique 20 veces!" grito D

"nada más se lo explicaste 21 veces" dijo 2

"no te metas!" grito D

"ok" dijo 2

-...qué cosa tenía que hace? - pregunto 2d confundido

"ah! es un idiota!" grito D harto

"tranquilízate" dijo 2

"no me digas que hacer!" grito D

"bueno" dijo 2

- me va explicar de nuevo lo que tengo que hacer? - pregunto 2d

"si, lo que tienes que hacer es..." D no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo interrumpieron

- hola - dijo luznelly entrando con un bol lleno de cereal y el diablito (D) y el angelito (2) que estaban en el hombro de 2d desaparecieron

- holi - dijo 2d

- te traje el desayuno - dijo luznelly y le dio el bol a 2d

- gracias - dijo 2d agarrando el bol

- oye no te aburres estando solo aquí? - pregunto luz

- no - dijo 2d

- aah...casi se me olvida, hoy no tienes que tomarte fotos con fan, ni cargarlas a caballito - dijo luznelly

- porque? - pregunto 2d

- porque sebastian se va a ir a buscar prosti...amigas todo el día - dijo luznelly y se fue

"hoy podrás escapar!" gritaro apareciendo en el hombro de 2d

- si - dijo 2d feliz

* * *

Minutos después

Russell había salido a ver a alguien, murdoc estaba en el winnebagon emborrachándose como siempre, elizabeth estaba dando una vuelta por la ciudad mientras que noodle estaba jugando xbox con mike en su habitación

- no! haces trampa! - grito mike cuando perdió contra noodle jugando street fighter por quinta vez

- no, es que tú no sabes jugar - dijo noodle

- mentira - dijo mike en voz baja

- oye mike donde está eliza? - pregunto noodle

- está volando por la ciudad - dijo mike

- está buscando a 2d? - pregunto noodle

- eso creo - dijo mike

- parece que eliza está preocupada por 2d - dijo noodle

- si lo está - dijo mike

- qué raro, yo pensé que a eliza no le importaba 2d - dijo noodle

- le importa más de lo que tu crees - dijo mike en voz baja

- qué? - dijo noodle

- nada - mintió mike

- no, tu dijiste algo - dijo noodle

- yo no dije nada - dijo mike

- sí, tú dijiste que a ella le importaba más de lo que yo creía - dijo noodle

- yo no dije eso - dijo mike

- si lo dijiste - dijo noodle

- no y no sé de qué estás hablando noodle - dijo mike

- mike, si lo dijiste, dime, que ahí entre elizabeth y 2d? - pregunto noodle

- nada - mintió mike y desapareció

- no huyas mike! - grito noodle y se fue corriendo a buscar a Mike

* * *

Con las tres chicas

Estaba ashlee, kris y luznelly muy entretenidas con sus cosas, kris estaba chateando por su celular mientras que luznelly y ashlee estaban leyendo historias de internet

- oiga! - dijo kris llamando la atención de ashlee y luznelly

- qué? - dijeron ashlee y luznelly

- reynaldo y luis estaban en el centro comercial - dijo kris

- vamos! - dijo ashlee

- y 2d? - dijo luznelly

- ya es grande, se puede quedar solo - dijeron ashlee y kris

- pero...- luznelly no pudo terminar de hablar porque ashlee y kris la agarraron y se la llevaron al centro comercial

* * *

En la casa

Estaba noodle buscando a mike por toda la casa mientras que el estaba con vladimir en el techo

- a ver, que cagada hiciste ahora? - pregunto vladimir

- nada, noodle me pregunto: que hay entre elizabeth y 2d? - dijo mike

- y que le respondiste? - pregunto vladimir

- le dije nada y desaparecí - dijo mike

- mike! donde estas?! - grito noodle desde adentro de la casa

- parece, que no me creyó - dijo mike

- no me digas - dijo vladimir con sarcasmo

- que vamos a hacer? - pregunto mike

- no sé, podemos huir o escapar o escondernos como ratas o salir huyendo como princesos? - dijo vladimir

- vamos...a salir huyendo como princesos - dijo mike y desapareció con Vladimir

* * *

En otro lugar

Estaba el peli azul buscando a las chicas mientras que el diablito y el angelito estaban jugando poker en el hombro de 2d

- donde estará? - se pregunto 2d

"no se pero ahí hay una puerta" dijo D señalando una puerta

- y? - dijo 2d

"Y VE A VER QUE HAY DETRAS DE LA PUERTA!" Grito D

- ok! - dijo 2d asustado y se acerco a la puerta

"no le tienes que gritar" dijo

"yo le grito a quien me da la maldita gana" dijo D y 2d abrió la puerta

- mira, ya la abrí y vi una calle, unos árboles, algunas personas, varios carros, un perro cagando, un vago pidiendo plata, el sol, las nubes y unos pájaros - dijo 2d

"2d es la puerta delantera" dijo 2

- aaah..y ahora qué hago? - pregunto 2d

"ESCAPAR! HUIR! IRNOS!" grito D y 2d se fue corriendo


	28. 2d!

Capitulo 28: 2d!

En un parque

Elizabeth estaba acostada en la rama de un árbol mirando el cielo y las nueves en paz...hasta que escucho los pasos de una persona que estaba corriendo, cuando miro a ver quién era vio al 2d y voló lo más rápido posible hacia el

"que cansado estoy" pensó el peli azul respirando agitado mientras que la fantasma se acerca a él muy rápido

- 2d! - grito eliza abrazando a 2d por la espalda haciendo que él se cayera al suelo con ella encima de su espalda

- hola..Oye eliza..Dime, si eres una fantasma porque me lograste tumbar y no traspasar? - pregunto 2d con eliza arriba de su espalda

- lo que pasa es que yo quería abrazarte pero sin querer te tumbe, si yo no quería abrazarte te hubiera traspasado - dijo eliza

- aah..Te puedes levantar? así me podrás abrasar - dijo 2d

- bueno - dijo eliza levantándose y luego 2d se levanto de suelo

- gracias - dijo 2d y eliza lo abrazo

- de nada - dijo eliza abrazando a 2d y luego lo beso haciendo que él se sonrojara y que le correspondiera el beso pero 4 segundos después ella escucho unas pisadas conocidas y se separo de el

- que pasa? - pregunto 2d

- escuche unos pisada que se me hacen conocidas, son como las pisadas de gato - dijo eliza

- de quien? - pregunto 2d

- de mike - dijo eliza

- aah...ya sabía - dijo 2d

- hola - dijo Mike detrás de eliza y 2d

- vaya eliza, parece que has encontrado a 2d - dijo vladimir mirando a 2d

- si - dijo eliza

- has encontrado a tu novio - dijo mike

- cállate! - grito eliza

- pero si es tu novio - dijo mike

- que te calles - dijo eliza

- pero te vi besando a 2d tu novio, vladimir también te vio, cierto ave? - dijo mike

- si - dijo el ave

- mentira - dijo eliza con un leve sonrojo

- 2d, está engañando a noodle? - pregunto mike

- no..- dijo 2d "se" pensó

- no? está saliendo con noodle y besas a eliza...o estas saliendo con eliza y besas a noodle - dijo mike haciendo que 2d se confundirá

- qué? - dijo 2d confundido

- dije: estasaliendoconnoodleybesasaeliza o estassaliendoconelizaybesasanoodle - dijo mike lo más rápido posible haciendo que todos se confundieran

- what? - dijeron eliza, 2d y vladimir

- no entendieron? - pregunto mike

- no - dijeron los tres

- jodanse - dijo mike

- bobo - dijo eliza

- adiós! - dijeron vladimir y mike desapareciendo

- porque se fueron? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo eliza

- aquí están - dijo noodle apara atrás de eliza y 2d

- AAH!..Digo hola - dijeron 2d y eliza mirando a noodle

- 2d, donde estaba? - pregunto noodle abrazando a 2d

- con unas amigas y el papa de murdoc - dijo 2d mientras abraza a noodle

- que amigas? - preguntaron noodle y elizabeth celosas

- unas amigas que me secuestraron - dijo 2d

- ah..Bueno - dijo noodle

"qué raro, 2d se hace amigo de sus secuestradoras" pensó eliza

- noodle como sabias que estábamos aquí? - pregunto 2d

- no sabía, estaba buscando a gato y russell me dijo que lo vio que se dirigía a este parque, así que vine - dijo noodle

- porque buscabas a mike? - pregunto eliza

- ella buscaba a gato - dijo 2d

- es lo mismo, noodle porque lo buscabas? - pregunto eliza

- porque le iba a preguntar algo - dijo noodle

* * *

En algún lugar

Estaban mike y vladimir en el techo de una heladería comiendo helado

- como crees que le este lleno a 2d y a eliza con noodle? - pregunto vladimir

- no se - dijo mike

- que cobarde eres, saliste huyendo como princeso cuando noodle estaba cerca - dijo vladimir

- no...Además tu también saliste huyendo como princeso - dijo mike

- bueno...lo que paso es que...mmm...mira una escusa barata de distracción para poder salir huyendo de acá como princeso! - dijo vladimir

- donde? - dijo mike volteando

"jajaja bobo" pensó vladimir y desapareció

* * *

En el parque

- y que le ibas a preguntar? - pregunto 2d

- algo... - dijo noodle

- y ese algo es? - pregunto eliza

- donde está el psp - mintió noodle

- aah..Bueno - dijo 2d

- le puedo hacer unas preguntas? - pregunto noodle

- vale - dijo eliza

- si, pregunta amor - dijo 2d

"amor?!" pensó eliza con celos

- que hay entre ustedes dos? - pregunto noodle

- nada - dijeron 2d y eliza

- se que están mintiendo - dijo noodle

- no estamos mintiendo - mintieron eliza y 2d

- yo sé cuando ustedes dos están mintiendo y lo están haciendo ahora - dijo noodle

- no - dijo eliza

- no está pasando nada entre eliza y...- 2d no pudo terminar de hablar porque noodle lo interrumpió

- no mientas! quiero que me digan que pasa entre ustedes dos - dijo noodle

- nada está pasando - dijo eliza

- mentirosa - dijo noodle

- porque crees que está pasando algo entre el peli azul y yo? - pregunto eliza

- porque pasan tiempo los dos solos, mienten mucho y cuando le pregunto a mike que entre ustedes dos el mintió y desapareció - dijo noodle

* * *

En la casa

Estaba russell viendo su canal de novelas mientras comía palomitas de maíz

_"margaritas! me regalaste margaritas! tu sabes que odio las margaritas!" _grito una mujer de la novela mientras abofeteaba a un hombre y tira un ramo de flores al suelo

_"pero marianela! yo no sabía eso! tu medio hermano me dijo que eran tus flores favoritas_" dijo el hombre en su defensa mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos

- oh, Marcelo como pudiste? - se pregunto russell comiendo palomitas

_"Como que mi medio hermano jacob te dijo eso marcelo?_" dijo marianela

_"si me lo dijo porque el..." _comerciales

- no! malditos comerciales! - grito russell

- hola gorda - dijo murdoc entrando en calzoncillos

- hol..ah! ponte unos pantalones! - grito russell mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos

- no me da la gana - dijo murdoc

- qué asco, ponte unos pantalones o cúbrete antes de traumar a alguien o a mi - dijo russell

- que molesta...donde está noodle? - pregunto murdoc

- se fue a buscar a gato - dijo russell

- y el idiota? - dijo murdoc

- no se - dijo russell

- ok.. - dijo murdoc y se fue

- uh, ya comenzó - dijo russell mirando la tele

_"el está enamorado de ti! y no quiere que yo este contigo!" _dijo marcelo

_"pero él es mi hermano"_ dijo marianela

_"no, el es tu medio hermano" _dijo marcelo y se escucho un tan tan taaaannn

* * *

En el parque

Estaban noodle y eliza discutiendo mientras que 2d la miraban

- mientes! - grito noodle

- no miento! - grito eliza

"ya estoy harto, será mejor que le diga la verdad a noodle" pensó 2d

- no hay nada entre 2d y yo - dijo eliza

- si - dijo 2d

- qué? - dijeron noodle y eliza

- si hay algo, noodle tengo algo que decirte - dijo 2d

- que cosa? - pregunto noodle nerviosa

- que yo...


	29. La verdad sale a la luz

Capitulo 29: La verdad sale a la luz

- que yo bese a elizabeth y la acabo de besar antes que llegaras - dijo 2d

- qué?! - grito noodle sorprendida y le comenzaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos

- porque se lo dijiste?! - pregunto eliza

- porque ya no soportaba guardar el secreto más tiempo, los siento noodle, no se que me paso - dijo 2d abrazando a noodle pero ella lo empujo

- aléjate, no te quiero ver más! - grito noodle y se fue corriendo llorando

- peli azul, no debiste decirle - dijo eliza

- ya se pero algún día tenía que saberlo - dijo 2d

- enserio, no tenias que decirle eso a tu novia, ella te ama y tu a ella - dijo eliza

- pero también siento algo por ti - dijo 2d

- qué?! Qué te pasa?! - grito eliza

- no sé! - dijo 2d

- mejor te dejo antes que hagas otra idiotez! - dijo eliza y se fue

"tengo que hablar con noodle!" pensó 2d y se fue corriendo a la dirección que se fue noodle

* * *

Varios minutos después

Estaba russell afuera de la habitación de noodle tocando la puerta de ella y llamándola

- noodle, abre, por favor - decía russell tocando la puerta

- no! - grito noodle desde su habitación

- porque no? abre, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que pasa noodle? - pregunto russell

- no quiero hablar de eso! vete! - grito noodle y russell suspiro

- ok, me voy, te dejo sola - dijo russell y se fue

* * *

En la cocina

Estaba murdoc comiendo un emparedado de queso (tengo ganas de comer un emparedado de queso) con una botella tequila

"qué bueno que russell está actuando raro, así abra mas comida en la nevera" pensó murdoc mientras comía

- hola murdoc - dijo russell entrando a la cocina

- hola gorda, sabes que le pasa a noodle? - pregunto murdoc

- no se - dijo russell mientras se sentaba - como sabes que le pasa algo a noodle? - pregunto

- la vi entrando corriendo con los ojos lloroso - dijo murdoc

- que le abra pasado? - se pregunto russell

- no se pero se quien tiene la repuesta - dijo murdoc

- quien? - pregunto russell

- hola...- dijo 2d entrando a la cocina

- 2d sabes que le pasa a noodle? - pregunto russell mientras que murdoc se levantaba y se estiraba

- no...- mintió 2d

- seguro? - dijo murdoc

- si - dijo 2d

- está mintiendo? - pregunto murdoc

- no - dijo 2d

- sabes? no te creo rata inmunda! - grito murdoc agarrando a 2d del cuello

- suéltalo murdoc - dijo russell mientras se levantaba

- no! él sabe que le pasa a noodle! y no nos quiere decir! - dijo murdoc mientras seguía agarrando a 2d de cuello muy fuerte

- ya sé que él lo sale pero si no lo suelta se muere y no nos lo dice - dijo russell mirando la cara azul de 2d que se quedaba sin aire

- está bien - dijo murdoc de mala gana y soltó a 2d

- bueno, 2d, dime qué le pasa a noodle - dijo russell mirando como 2d respiraba agitado

- n-no se - dijo 2d

- como que no sabes? - pregunto russell mientras que murdoc salía de la cocina

- no se - dijo 2d

- tú debes saber - dijo russell

- pero no lo sé - dijo 2d

- si lo sabes - dijo russell

- no - mintió 2d

- 2d, mas te vale que lo digas o te parto la cara en dos! - grito murdoc desde la sala mientras hacia un ruido que se parecía al ruido de una motosierra

- aaaahh! Ok! te lo diré! todo! - grito 2d asustado (cagado)

- bueno - dijo murdoc entrando con un soplador de hojas

- pensé que era una motosierra - dijeron russell y 2d

- pues se equivocaron, no encontré la motosierra, ahora 2d explícanos que le pasa a noodle desde el principio - dijo murdoc

- está bien, le diré todo desde el principio, mi padre conoció a mi madre y luego ellos...- 2d no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo interrumpieron

- eso no! 2d! - grito russell

- oye, yo quiero sabes que hicieron luego - dijo murdoc

- después, 2d cuéntanos desde principio que le paso a noodle - dijo russell

- bueno, lo que paso es que...- dijo 2d y comenzó a contar todo desde el principio

* * *

Unas horas después

- y por eso noodle esta así - dijo 2d mientras que murdoc y russell lo miraban con una cara de decía "¡¿qué?!" con mezcla de o_O

- dime, ¡¿cómo que hay fantasmas viviendo en nuestro ático?! - pregunto murdoc

- ¡¿cómo que besaste a la chica fantasma?! - pregunto russell

- ellos ya vivían en esta casa hace tiempo pero cuando llegamos ellos se fueron al ático y si la bese - dijo 2d lo ultimo con un leve sonrojo

- ¡¿por qué no me dijiste que habían fantasmas?! - pregunto russell

- ¡¿la chica fantasma besaba bien?! - pregunto murdoc

- no sé por qué no te lo dijimos y si besa bien...- dijo 2d lo ultimo sonrojada

- ¡¿y qué vas a hacer con noodle?! - preguntaron murdoc y russell

- no se pero dejan de gritar - dijo 2d

- okey - dijo russell

- idiota tienes que hacer algo, noodle está en su habitación encerrada - dijo murdoc

- y que voy a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- ve a hablar con ella - dijo russell

- está bien - dijo 2d y se fue

- ojala todo se arregle - dijo russell

- si - dijo mike detrás de russell y murdoc

- AAAAHH! UN FANTASMA! - gritaron murdoc y russell asustados

- porque grita? si el peli azul ya les conto todo - dijo mike

- ya se pero es que eres un fantasma - dijo russell

- y el gordo es marica por eso grito - dijo murdoc

- oye - dijo russell

- tu también gritaste - dijo mike

- yo no grite - mintió murdoc

- si gritaste - dijo russell

- es que me dio un calambre - mintió murdoc

- si claro, yo estoy vivo - dijo mike con mucho sarcasmo

- cállate - dijo murdoc y se fue a la sala

- oye, 2d dijo que tu eres gato - dijo russell mirando a mike

- sí, es que me puedo convertir en gato - dijo Mike

* * *

Unos segundos después

2D estaba parado al frente de la puerta de noodle pensando que iba a decirle a la japonesa

"ok...eso le diré...bueno, voy a entrar" pensó 2d y toco la puerta pero se abrió sola - noodle - dijo el peli azul entrando y vio que no había nadie en la habitación - noodle! donde estas?! - grito al no ver a la japonesa en ninguna parte de la habitación

- porque gritaste? - pregunto russell entrando a la habitación todo sudado (se nota que corrió desde la cocina hasta donde está 2d)

- noodle no está - dijo 2d muy preocupado

- qué?! - grito russell

- que noodle no está, su puerta estaba abierta y ella no estaba adentro de su habitación - dijo 2d

- donde estará? - se pregunto russell

- no sé, que vamos a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- hay que buscarla, pídele ayuda a los fantasmas y yo le pediré ayuda a murdoc - dijo russell

- murdoc nos ayudara? - pregunto 2d

- sí, nos ayudaría por noodle - dijo russell y se fue

- vladimir! mike! elizabeth! - grito 2d

- qué? - dijeron mike y vladimir apareciendo

- donde está eliza? - pregunto 2d

- no se - dijeron los dos fantasmas

- qué pasa? - pregunto eliza apareciendo

- ahí esta - dijo mike señalando a eliza

- noodle no está, hay que buscarla - dijo 2d

- está bien - dijeron los fantasma

- 2d búscala por la casa, nosotros la vamos a buscar por afuera - dijo vladimir y desapareció junto con mike y elizabeth

- okey - dijo 2d y se fue

* * *

Minutos después

Todos estaban buscando a noodle, murdoc estaba buscando a noodle por el barrio junto con russell, los fantasma estaban buscando a noodle por cualquier parte de la ciudad mientras que 2d buscaba en casa y se quedaba ahí por si noodle aparecía

"donde estará?!" se pregunto 2d preocupado mientras estaba en la cocina

- hola 2d - dijo alex entrando a la cocina y se acerco a la nevera

- hola alex, que haces aquí? - pregunto 2d mientras que alex sacaba una dona de la nevera

- noodle me llamo y me dijo que hiciera la invocación - dijo alex mientras se comía la dona

- dónde estás haciendo la invocación? - pregunto 2d

- en el sótano - dijo alex

- sabes dónde está noodle? - pregunto 2d

- nop - dijo alex

"rayos" pensó 2d

- bueno, voy a seguir con la invocación - dijo alex y se fue al sótano

"voy a seguir buscando a noodle" pensó 2d y siguió buscando a noodle


	30. La invocación y La despedida

Capitulo 30: La invocación y La despedida

En algún parque

Ya era muy tarde, nada mas había una personas en el parque que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol abrazando sus piernas mirando un lago que estaba al frente de ella, en el lago se reflejaba la luna llena

- noodle que haces aquí sola? - pregunto eliza acercándose a noodle

- vete - dijo noodle sin mirar a elizabeth

- no te pongas así, ven, vamos a casa - dijo eliza tocando el hombro de noodle

- vete, no quiero estar nunca más contigo ni con 2d - dijo noodle

- oye, lo siento por lo que hice y nunca mas lo volveré a hace además el peli azul no me interesa - dijo eliza

- y porque lo besaste? - pregunto noodle mirando a eliza

- porque...me recuerda a stanly...lo extraño mucho...perdón, nunca mas voy a besar a 2d...me perdonas? - pregunto eliza y noodle se levanto del suelo

- si...te perdono...pero si vuelves a besar a 2d, llamo a los cazafantasmas - dijo noodle abrazando a eliza y ella le correspondió el abrazo

- está bien, no lo besare y tu no vas a llamar a los cazafantasmas - dijo eliza abrazando a noodle

- okey...como me encontraste? - pregunto noodle dejando de abrazar a eliza

- yo siempre me he ido a esta parte del parque para pensar y antes iba con stanly a jugar o a pasar el tiempo...entonces vine aquí a pensar y te encontré - dijo eliza

- ah..tu vienes aquí a pensar y me encontraste? - dijo noodle

- sip, no sabía que estabas aquí, nos vamos a casa? - pregunto eliza

- si - dijo noodle "ya quiero ver la cara de eliza cuando sepa que alex está haciendo la invocación para stanly" pensó fideo mientras se iba con Elizabeth

* * *

En casa

2d seguía buscando a noodle como loco mientras que alex hacia la invocación y se comía la donas de Russell

- noodle! noodle! noods! fideo! donde estas?! - gritaba 2d mientras busca a noodle por toda la casa

- hombre! para de gritar que pareces loco! - grito alex mientras encendía unas velas negras que estaba en cada punta de una estrella de 6 puntas que estaba en el medio de un circulo dibujado con tiza mágica mientras comía una dona de chocolate

- pero no encuentro a noodle! -grito 2d mientras bajaba las escaleras

- pero no grites! - grito alex

- okey - dijo 2d

- de seguro noodle está con algún fantasma..Como por ejemplo Elizabeth - dijo alex

- hola! - dijeron noodle y elizabeth desde la sala

- wow eres adivino alex! - dijo 2d y se fue corriendo a la sala

-...debería dedicarme a ser adivino? - se pregunto alex y luego siguió con la invocación

* * *

En la sala

Noodle estaba caminando con eliza en la sala hasta que 2d entro todo apurado y abrazo a noodle

- noodle! dónde estabas?! Estas bien?! Porque te fuiste?! Te fuiste o te escapaste?! Me perdonas?! - preguntaba 2d mientras abrazaba a noodle

- eh, para, peli azul, le estás haciendo muchas preguntas a noodle - dijo eliza

- okey, dejo de preguntar - dijo 2d

- y de gritar - añadió eliza y desapareció

- 2d, si te perdono - dijo noodle besando a 2d y él le correspondió el beso

* * *

En el ático

Estaba mike sentado en un mueble mientras jugaba con el psp y vladimir estaba comiendo semillas fantasmales

- no deberíamos estar buscando a noodle? - pregunto mike

- sí pero estamos tomando un descanso - dijo vladimir comiendo

- que vagos...pero ya no es necesario buscar a noodle - dijo eliza apareciendo

- por qué? - pregunto vladimir

- porque ella no quiere que noodle se le interponga entre ella y 2d - dijo mike

- ¡cállate! y no hay que buscar a noodle porque ya la encontré y ahora ella está en la sala con 2d! - dijo elizabeth y vladimir y mike desaparecieron "a donde se habrán ido esos mocosos?" pensó eliza

* * *

En la sala

Noodle y 2d estaban hablando acerca de la invocación y de elizabeth

- entonces, no tenemos que decirle a eliza acerca de la invocación que vamos a hacer? - pregunto 2d

- no porque será una sorpresa - dijo noodle

- cuando se lo vamos a decir? - pregunto 2d

- no se lo vamos a decir, ya te dije que eliza ira al sótano, cuando ella entre se encontrara con stanly y se sorprenderá - dijo noodle

- aah...entiendo - dijo 2d

- hola noodle - dijo alex entrando a la sala

- hola alex - dijo noodle

- oye, alex, cuando va a estar lista la invocación? - pregunto 2d

- dentro de unas horas - dijo alex

- horas? - repitió 2d

- sí y mejor voy a seguir o tardaría mas horas - dijo alex y se fue

- noodle! - dijeron mike y vladimir apareciendo

- hola - dijo noodle

- estas molesta con el cabeza de trapeador? - pregunto mike

- no - dijo noodle

- cabeza de trapeador? - dijo 2d

- sí, es que un día estaba viendo la tele con noodle y mostraron un trapeador azul que se parecía a ti - dijo mike

- aah...eso lo explica todo - dijo 2d

- alex está haciendo la invocación? - pregunto vladimir

- sí, y no se lo digas a eliza - dijo noodle

- okey - dijeron los dos fantasmas

- ustedes tienen que evitar que elizabeth vaya al sótano - dijo noodle

- vale capitana - dijo mike y desapareció

- siempre tan apurado - dijo vladimir y desapareció

- noodle tú crees que alex logre invocarlo? - pregunto 2d

- sip confió en alex - dijo noodle

- está bien - dijo 2d

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad

Estaba sebastian sentado en su sofá mirando la tele

"maldito peli azul, se escapo y dejo la puerta abierta, es un desgraciado" pensó el iguana mayor viendo la tele

_"y hoy en ultimas noticias, se nos informa que un hombre a secuestrado a justin bieber y pide 2746742386486 de dólares para recuperarlo"_ dijo un tipo de la tele

- jejeje, más vale que me paguen o te envió por partes - dijo sebastian mostrando un cuchillo y mirando a justin bieber que estaba amarrado en una esquina temblando de miedo

* * *

Una hora después

Noodle estaba ayudando a alex en la invocación mientras que mike y vladimir distraían a elizabeth jugando poker, russell y murdoc se había ido a un restaurante a comer y 2d estaba sentada en las escaleras del sótano mirando a noodle y a alex sin tocar nada

- estoy aburrido - dijo 2d mientras suspiraba

- entonces, ve a ver si está lloviendo - dijo alex mientras mezclaba algo

- bueno - dijo 2d y se fue corriendo afuera

- para que necesitas la lluvia? - pregunto noodle

- para nada, solamente no quería escuchar mas a 2d - dijo alex mientras seguía mezclando

- bueno - dijo noodle y siguieron con la invocación

* * *

En el ático

Estaban los tres fantasmas jugando poker en una mesa

- es tu turno elizabeth - dijo vladimir

- ya me aburrí de esto - dijo eliza dejando las cartas y desapareció

- oh, no eliza se fue - dijo vladimir mientras que mike agarraba las cartas de eliza

- oh, no, si ella hubiera jugando, nos hubiera gana, mira - dijo mike mostrando las cartas de eliza

- mike, no es momento para...wow es cierto, ella nos pudo a ver ganado - dijo vladimir mirando las cartas de eliza

* * *

Afuera de la casa

2d estaba parado en el medio de la oscuridad mirando el cielo como menso idiota

- que haces? - pregunto eliza apareciendo

- miro si está lloviendo - dijo 2d y eliza miro el cielo que estaba lleno de estrellas con la luna llena

- 2d, no está lloviendo, y no creo que vaya a llover - dijo eliza

- pero por si las dudas, voy a seguir mirando por si va a llover - dijo 2d mirado el cielo

- porque estas mirando por si está lloviendo? - pregunto eliza

- porque alex me mando - dijo 2d

- alex está en casa? - pregunto eliza

- si - dijo 2d

- donde esta? lo voy a saludar - dijo eliza

- está en el sot...no está - dijo 2d

- dijiste que esta, donde esta? - pregunto eliza

- yo dije que no está - dijo 2d

- dijiste que si esta - dijo eliza

- no - dijo 2d

- si - dijo eliza

- no - dijo 2d

- si - dijo eliza

- no - dijo 2d

- no - dijo eliza

- si...rayos - dijo 2d

- ja! dijiste que si! ahora dime donde esta - dijo eliza

- no sé donde esta - dijo 2d

- okey, entonces lo voy a buscar - dijo eliza

- no, espera, me acompañas a ir de paseo? - pregunto 2d

- emmm...si - dijo eliza y se fue con 2d

* * *

En el sótano

Alex estaba leyendo el libro viejo mientras que noodle lo estaba mirando

- noodle, creo que dentro de unos minutos comenzaremos la invocación - dijo alex mirando el libro

- bueno, necesitas algo? - pregunto noodle

- sí, necesito una bebida, tengo sed - dijo alex

- okey...- dijo noodle y se fue

"que sed tengo...bueno, esto está algo enredado pero podre hacer la invocación...creo" pensó alex mirando el libro

* * *

En la calle

Estaban 2d y eliza caminado por la cera mientras hablaban

- oye eliza, es divertido ser un fantasma? - pregunto 2d mientras caminaba

- a veces - dijo eliza

- y has viajado a otros ciudades o países? - pregunto 2d

- sí, he viajado por casi todo el mundo cuando estaba aburrida - dijo eliza

- y que es lo más raro que has visto en toda tu vida de fantasma? - pregunto 2d

- no sé, son muchas cosas raras que he visto - dijo elizabeth

- como que cosas raras has visto? - pregunto 2d

- como...por ejemplo tú...no eres normal, tus ojos están hundidos y tienes el cabello azul - dijo eliza

- ya sé, no soy normal, ni siquiera los demás - dijo 2d

- si, murdoc es muy raro - dijo eliza

- también russell, antes el tenia un espíritu en su cabeza y noodle es una arma mortal japonesa - dijo 2d

- qué raro - dijo eliza

- mira, tu eres una fantasma - dijo 2d

"no me digas" pensó eliza con sarcasmo

- y para algunas personas que seas una fantasma es raro - dijo 2d

- ya se, oye peli azul regresamos a casa? - pregunto eliza

- dentro de un rato mas, sigamos caminando - dijo 2d y los dos siguieron caminando

* * *

Una hora después

Elizabeth y 2d había regresado a la casa y se encontraron a alex y a noodle que estaba parado detrás de la puerta del sótano

- hola - dijo eliza

- hola eliza - dijeron alex y noodle

- que haces ahí parados? - pregunto eliza

- te tenemos una sorpresita en el sótano - dijo alex

- no es una broma? - pregunto eliza mirando a alex

- no hay broma, confía en mi - dijo alex

- vamos, ve eliza - dijo noodle

- vale pero si es una broma te pateo alex - dijo eliza y entro al sótano

- el esta ahí? - pregunto 2d

- no te diré - dijeron alex y noodle

* * *

En el ático

Eliza bajo las escalera mirando todas las partes del sótano, cuando termino de bajar vio los restos de la invocación

- pero...qué es eso? - pregunto eliza mirando los restos de la invocación

- era un portal - dijo un chico que se acerco a eliza, el chico que estaba completamente blanco al igual que eliza

- stanly! - grito eliza muy pero muy feliz abrazando al chico y él le correspondió el abrazo

- elizabeth, te he extrañado mucho, no sé cómo pude estar tanto tiempo sin ti - dijo stanly abrazando a eliza

- yo también te extrañe mucho - dijo eliza mientras abrazaba a stanly y comenzaba a llorar

- no llores, eliza - dijo stanly

- es que te extrañe mucho - dijo eliza mientras seguía llorando

- ya sé que me extrañaste pero deja de llorar - dijo stanly quitando las lagrimas de eliza con su pulgar

- está bien - dijo eliza y luego de unos segundos dejo de llorar pero tenía los ojos rojos por a ver llorado

- sabes algo? - dijo stanly mirando a eliza a los ojos

- qué? - dijo elizabeth mirando a stanly a los ojos

- te amo - dijo stanly besando a eliza y ella le correspondió el beso feliz mientras se besaban comenzó a brillar el cuerpo de eliza

- yo también te amo - dijo eliza mientras brilla cuando dejo de besar a stanly

- eliza, tu deseo se a cumplido, puedes venir al cielo con mío - dijo stanly feliz abrazando a eliza

- cierto - dijo eliza abrazando a stanly

* * *

En el ático

Mike y vladimir estaban brilla y ellos no entendí que estaba pasando

- porque estamos brillando?! - pregunto mike mirando su cuerpo brillante

- no se! - respondió vladimir

- como que no sabes?! - pregunto mike

- que no se! - dijo vladimir

- y que hacemos?! - pregunto mike

- le preguntamos a alex que nos está pasando! - dijo vladimir

- si! - dijo mike y desapareció junto con Vladimir

* * *

En la cocina

Estaban 2d y noodle tomando un poco de leche caliente mientras que alex estaba tomando una taza llena de soda

- como sabes si un fantasma cumplió su deseo y se va a ir al cielo? - pregunto 2d

- cuando se cuerpo esta brillando - dijo alex tomando un poco de soda

- alex! que nos pasa?! - preguntaron mike y vladimir brillando cuando apareciendo

- así - dijo alex señalando a mike y a vladimir

- así que?! - dijeron los fantasmas brillosos

- así son los fantasmas cuando cumplen su deseo y se van al cielo - dijo alex

- qué?! - dijeron los dos

- vladimir cuál es tu deseo para ir al cielo? - pregunto noodle

- que elizabeth cumple su deseo - dijo vladimir

- mike cuál es tu deseo? - pregunto alex

- creo que era que elizabeth se fuera al cielo - dijo mike

- no entienden? - preguntaron noodle y alex

- que cosa? - preguntaron mike y vladimir

- que eliza cumplió su deseo y que ella va a ir al cielo - dijo noodle

- ah...ya sabía - dijeron los dos

- si claro - dijo alex con sarcasmos

- wow mira los mocosos brilla - dijo eliza apareciendo con stanly

- cállate! - dijeron mike y vladimir

- oigan, como ustedes se van, esto es una despedida? - pregunto 2d

- parece que si - dijo stanly

- los voy a extrañar - dijo noodle abrazando a mike y a vladimir

- nosotros también te vamos a extrañar - dijeron mike y vladimir abrazando a noodle

- wow si te pareces a mi - dijo 2d mirando a stanly

- cierto - dijo stanly mirando a 2d

- chau, compañera de bromas, te voy a extrañar - dijo alex abrazando a eliza

- también te voy a extrañar, nos vemos el jueves para jugar poker? - pregunto eliza

- claro, sabrina me tirar una hechizo y apareceré en el cielo - dijo alex

- chau! peli azul! - dijeron mike y vladimir abrazando a 2d haciendo que el cayera de espalda

- mi espalda...chau chicos...cuídense - dijo 2d con mike y vladimir encima de el

- bye eliza, no moleste a mike y a vladimir - dijo noodle abrazando a eliza

- no prometo nada - dijo eliza abrazando a noodle

- bye - dijo alex chocando los puños con stanly

- bye - dijo stanly

- adiós peli azul, no hagas idioteces - dijo eliza

- chao eliza, te voy a extrañar - dijo 2d abrazando a eliza pero la traspaso y se cayo al piso - auch..- se quejo

- jajajaja - se burlo eliza levantado a 2d y luego lo abrazo

- chau noodle, ya nos vamos - dijo stanly y una luz alumbro a los fantasmas

- chau enano - dijo alex

- nos vemos - dijeron mike y eliza

- nos veremos dentro de muchos años - dijo vladimir antes de desaparecer con los demas

- que quera decir vladimir con eso? - pregunto 2d

- que nos volveremos a ver dentro de mucho tiempo - dijo noodle

- cierto - dijo alex

- oigan quien le va a explicar a murdoc y a russell que paso con los fantasmas? - pregunto 2d

- tu se lo dirás - dijeron noodle y alex

- me tengo que ir chau - dijo alex y se fue

- chau - dijeron noodle y 2d

- oye noodle donde están murdoc y russell? -pregunto 2d

- no se - dijo noodle

- hola - dijo russell entrando con murdoc a la cocina

- holi - dijeron los otros dos

- donde están los fantasma? - pregunto russell mientras que murdoc saca una cerveza

- en un hermoso lugar - dijo 2d

_FIN..._

**yupi! final de Disney! todo termino bien! que les pareció el último capítulo de la chica fantasma? espero que le haya gustado el capitulo y el fic, nos vemos**


End file.
